Amarte asi
by Amyelle.Lime
Summary: La vida de Bella habia dado un rotundo giro hace 6 años, habiendo desaparecido el padre de su hijo salio adelante sin él ¿que pasaria si regresara a la ciudad? y peor si piensa que éste lo quitará de su lado
1. Recordando el pasado

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me perteneces, son de S. Meyer, yo solo los adapté a esta historia****

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1**

**RECORDANDO EL PASADO**

* * *

- Mami, tenemos que apurarnos o si no llegaremos tarde – decía una y otra vez Tony, y la verdad si íbamos a llegar un poco tarde a la presentación de fin de curso – ¿Tia Alice ira con nosotros? – preguntó de nuevo, y es que no paraba de preguntar, yo solo le sonreía, Tony era mi luz, la esperanza cuando pense que todo se habia acabado

- Que si peque, aquí estoy ¿no me ves? – apreció de pronto Alice de su habitación, ya toda cambiada – yo manejo – gritó agitando las llaves de su auto en el aire – si tu mami maneja iremos a paso de tortuga – añadió, susurrando en el oído de Tony, me acerque a ellos y le di un pisotón a Alice, ella se quejó y mi hijo rio con su hermosa risa

- ¡Ya vámonos que se nos hará tarde! – dijo Renné, bajando del segundo piso

- ¿Abuelita, no quieres tu beso? – preguntó Tony, agitando sus manos en dirección de Renne, ella se acerco muy rápido al niño y lo estrujo entre sus brazos – ¡vamos, vamos! – apuraba de nuevo

Salimos en dirección de la escuela a donde asistia, iba a realizarse la clausura del año escolar, y al fin, como decía Tony, dara comienzo las vacaciones, él en su cabecita ya se formaba una idea de donde la pasaría y como.

Llegamos a la escuela, a tiempo cortesía de Alice, mi madre llevaba en sus brazos a Tony, entramos de inmediato a la institución, Alice llevaba su disfraz, cuando la profesora de Tony nos anunció que actuarían para el fin de curso, se emociono tanto, que se metió de lleno al club de teatro y a las vestimentas de los niños, me pareció algo loco, pero entendía su obsecion porque su sobrino se viese bien en su primera actuación y en su papel protagonico

- ¿Que vas a decir? – preguntó Alice de nuevo

- ¡Soy Robin Hood, y ni el príncipe Juan me podrá detener! – grito Tony, batiendo su flecha de madera, si, actuarían Robin Hood; idea, cortesía de Alice, y yo me estaba divirtiendo en estos momentos en como Alice acomodaba los trajes de todos los niños

- Bella, vamos dentro de un momento saldrán a escena, ¿o te quieres perder la actuación de tu hijo? – preguntó Renne, yo negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa, me dirigí hacia mi hijo y le di un beso en la frente, Alice me apresuró y alegó que estaba desordenando su vestimenta, le saqué la lengua y ella me dijo que dentro de poco subiría, me proporcionó la cámara de video y fuimos muy rápido hacia los asientos del teatro de la escuela

La escuela quedaba cerca, bueno no tan cerca de nuestra casa, vivíamos en un barrio donde todo el mundo se conocía, y donde todos nos apoyábamos, era un barrio de clase media, pero de barrio vecino teníamos a la alta élite, con sus mansiones y residencias enormes, no podíamos escoger otro lugar ya que como Phoenix era grande, no queríamos estar muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, Alice trabajaba en su propia línea de ropa, recién estaba saliendo, y por lo que veíamos que a sus 20 años le iba muy bien, nuestra madre, Renne, ya casi no podia trabajar, le encantaba coser y arreglar cualquier cosa, asi ganaba algo y aportaba a los gastos de la casa, y yo trabajaba por las noches cantando en un restaurant, pero eso no era suficiente para pagar los otros gastos que teníamos, y eso nos tenia muy angustiada, la llegada de Tony al mundo hace 6 años, sin duda me habia alegrado la vida, pero era en un momento muy critico para nosotras, tuve que salir adelante y gracias al apoyo de Alice y Renne salimos juntas con Tony, que ahora representaba la luz de nuestras vidas

- Quiero dedicar estar obra a mi mami linda – de pronto oí una voz a través del micrófono, enfoque mi vista hacia el escenario y apareció mi hijo, estaba con su sombrero verde y su pluma roja, llevaba unas botas negras, y el resto de la vestimenta era verde, Alice habia hecho muy bien su trabajo, vi como los otros niños también salian a escena, muy bien vestidos sin ninguna falla como solia hacerse anteriormente, todo estaba perfectamente calculado, empezaron a actuar, y debido a que como todos los niños tenían entre 6 y 7 años no se les podia enteder entre todo su dialogo, pero era emocionante y tierno ver como actuaban

Pasó la presentación, y todos se levantaron para aplaudir, la presentación habia sido todo un éxito, salimos de la escuela felicitando al protagonista y nos fuimos a comer al restaurant de un amigo, que al parecer estaba echándole miradas a mi madre, con Alice soltábamos risitas mientras nos atendía Phil, el dueño del restaurante.

Al final regresamos a la casa, Alice y yo no habíamos hecho las compras en el supermercado y tuvimos que ir dejando a Tony con Renné

- ¿Bella, ahora si me puedes decir no? – de pronto hablo Alice, ella manejaba su auto y yo solo veia a las personas que caminaban

- ¿Sobre que Alice? – pregunté desinteresada, sabia a que se refería, pero no iba a soltar para nada lo que tanto esfuerzo me habia costado el enterrar los recuerdos en mi mente

- Bella, tanto dolor no es bueno – dijo de nuevo ya suplicante

- Alice, no quiero contarlo y ya – respondí algo exasperada

- Bella, tienes que entender que esto no es bueno ni para ti ni para Tony, él ya te esta preguntando por su papá, y sabes muy bien que a esta edad casi no puedes ocultarle nada – explicó y tenia razón mi hijo ya me estaba preguntando mas sobre su padre, y yo no le podia contestar

- No seas terca Bella habla, eso es bueno para el alma, por lo menos cuéntame como lo conociste – volvió a insitir Alice, y yo ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir luchando con ella

- Fue el dia que salí con Victoria, era una salida en pareja, Vicky queria que conociera a su enamorado y a su amigo – y en ese momento el recuerdo golpeó mi mente

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaba caminando con Victoria, de pronto dando la vuelta hacia el parque, se le acercó corriendo un chico bastante simpatico, se saludaron cariñosamente y luego me miró_

- _Bella te presento a mi novio, James – dicho esto él me saludo con un beso, pero de pronto me di cuenta de la persona que estaba detrás de él, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, y yo me perdí en ellos_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Cuando llegué y lo vi, bueno… de entrada me comporté como una estúpida – y de nuevo las imágenes llegaron a mi mente

_FLASHBACK_

- _Hola – dijo él de pronto_

- _Hola – respondí y no estaba segura si estaba soñando o no, él me miraba con una sonrisa muy tierna, y yo no cabía en la felicidad_

- _Deberían meterte en la cárcel por tener esos ojos, señorita – y yo solo sonreí y me ruboricé – eres gloriosa – no sabia donde meter la cara, pero estaba feliz _

- _¿Gloriosa? – pregunté ya con una sonrisa_

- _Si – contestó con su respiración agitada – nada mas de verte descubrí lo que es estar en la gloria – añadió, juro, en serio sentí como mi estomago se llenaba de mariposas_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Recordar esto, me hacia mucho daño

- Estudiaba para medico – la miré en es emomento y vi como Alice tenia su cara mortificada – al menos eso fue lo que me dijo -

_FLASH BACK_

_Las luces de la discoteca me abrumaban, pero no impedían que me quedara viéndolo, viendo sus ojos, sus labios, todo el rato estábamos juntos, Victoria y James bailaban a nuestro lado, hasta que ellos desaparecieron, en ese momento, él se acercaba mucho hacia mi rostro, y me dio un beso en la frente._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Como todo fue una mentira – casi grité

- Y cuanto tiempo fueron novios – preguntó Alice, y eso es lo que mas me dio coraje

- ¿Novios? – pregunté molesta – solo lo vi ese dia y esa noche… esa maldita noche… -

_FLASH BACK_

_Estábamos regresando hacia donde se encontraba nuestra mesa, ahí vi a Victoria y a James, pero no fuimos en si a la mesa, si no nos acercamos a ellos ya que la barra nos impedía, James me alcanzó mi bebida y luego a él_

- _¿Por quien brindamos? – preguntó James_

- _Por la vida, por los ojos mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida – vi como me miraba en ese momento y de nuevo me perdi en él, de pronto dirigío su mano hacia su bolsillo, y de él saco algo, abrió su mano y vi dos anillos en su palma_

- _Vamos a hacerle como en la iglesia, con este anillo me quiero encadenar a esos ojos, y verlos el resto de mi vida, todos los días, todos los días – al momento de que dijo esto, él puso el anillo en mi dedo, y yo en el suyo, me sentía llena, feliz, como nunca antes me habia sentido, y fue ahí donde se acercó y me dio un beso lleno de muchas emociones_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Ay Bella, mira como te pusiste – se acercó Alice, y limpió las lagrimas que habia derramado en ese momento – dejame buscarte algo para que se te pase, ahora regreso ¿si? – ella se fue, pero solo escuché lo que dijo, mi vista seguía en el horizonte, y mi mente estaba aun en esos recuerdos

_FLASHBACK _

_Nos dimos otro beso y yo ya estaba en la gloria, y no me importaba si estábamos en el centro de la pista de baile, ese momento dejamos de besarnos por falta de aire, y me miró a los ojos, seguimos bebiendo, y puso una carita que me pareció tierna_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Bella – llamo de pronto alguien, Sali de mi mente, y vi como Alice me tomaba de la mano, y con la otra cargaba un vaso con agua

- Ves – le dije con voz quebrada – ya vez porque no quiero hablar de él, empiezo a recordarlo y me pongo a llorar de la rabia, a veces lo que siento… siento que me asfixia – le dije y Alice solo acariciaba mi brazo – ¿te digo una cosa? – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, Alice aun tenia la mirada mortificada y a punto de soltar lagrimas – no se de que seria capaz si me lo vuelvo a encontrar, no sé – en ese momento calme mi dolor, y me dispuse a tomar el vaso con agua que tanto necesitaba, no podia llegar a mi casa y que Tony me vea con los ojos rojos

**EDWARD PoV**

Estaba regresando de Londres, me había especializado en pediatría, y al fin podría ver a las personas que tanto quiero

Aparqué en la entrada de la casa de mis padres, bajé y de pronto salto a mi vista una pequeña niña que hacía tiempo no la veia

- Tio Eddy – gritó, corriendo hacia mi con los brazos abiertos

- Dulce – grité con todas mis fuerzas – ¡ven, que grande estas!, ven dejame verte – la levanté del piso, y la cargue – mira ya eres toda una señorita – añadí contento

- Mi papi dice que venias la semana próxima – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Si, esa era la idea, pero extrañe tanto a mi dulce princesa, que adelante mi viaje – le respondi haciéndole cosquillas

- ¿Quien es tu dulce princesa? – preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Como que quien es mi dulce princesa, como te llamas? – pregunté divertido

- Dulce – respondió con una sonrisa y luego frunció el ceño – pero no soy princesa – añadió divertida

- No, pero eres mi princesa – respondí dándole un beso y ella me abrazó muy fuerte, su padre le habia estado enseñando seguro a dar abrazos asi de fuerte

- Mi papi me dijo que te vas a casar con mi tia Tanya – dijo a modo de canto con un dedido señalándome

- ¡ah! Eres una princesa metiche – respondí con otra sonrisa tocándole la nariz con un dedo

- Y que te vas a quedar a vivir aquí para siempre – añadió abriendo sus brazos

- Para siempre es mucho tiempo – respondí, yo quería quedarme, pero en poco tiempo tendría que dejar la casa – ahora ven, acompáñame vamos a sorprender a uno por uno – y así fue que me la lleve dentro de la casa

**NARRADOR POV**

Mientras todos tenían su mundo y en el cual en que pensar, dos niños trataban de ganarse algo para asi comer lo que tanto querían, pero habia un inconveniente, el tamaño no les dejaba muchas opciones, en ese momento los niños se estaban dedicando a limpiar el parabrisas de los carros, pero debido a su altura solo limpiaban una esquina, y para cuando terminaban el auto se iba sin dejarle algo de propina

- Asi no podemos trabajar Favo – comentó Tony molesto, y es que para su edad, siendo niños de 6 años nadie les permitia trabajar, Favo, su amiguito, que se encontraba en una banca del parque, se acercó corriendo hacia Tony, y lo abrazó, abrazados caminaron – mejor vamos a mi casa a recoger mi banquito, tenemos que resolver este problema – añadió todavía molesto, cuando de pronto un policía pasaba a su lado y ellos al ser muy pequeños lo miraron como si miraran a un gigante

- Me gustaría ser como ese hombre – dijo Tony pensativo

- ¿Policia? – preguntó Favo interesado

- No, alto – negó Tony, y asi se fueron en dirección a su casa

**FIN NARRADOR PoV**

**EDWARD PoV**

Habiamos entrado a la mansión y haciéndole el avioncito a Dulce, subimos a mi habitación, al abrir la puerta se escuchó un grito

- ¿Que pasó tia te lastimaste? – preguntó Dulce, y yo lo que pude observar fue que Tanya estaba a punto de cambiarse despues de su ducha, en el momento del grito se tapo con la toalla que por lo menos tenia en el cuerpo, baje a Dulce de mi regazo y luego miré a Tanya

- No mires – gritó Tanya, en ese momento solo me quede observando las curvas que tenia mi futura esposa y lo poco que le cubria la toalla, iba a ser mi esposa ¿no? Podia mirarla de esa manera y como yo quisiera

- No mires – repetí lo que me habia dicho Tanya, pero tapé los ojos de Dulce

- TU NO MIRES – dijo Tanya refiriéndose a mi

- Dulce – la llame, ya quitando mis manos de sus ojos, ella se volteó mirándome, pero yo no podia despegar mi mirada de Tanya – tapale los ojos a tu tio Edward – pedí con una sonrisa, pero todavía sin quitar la mirada de la de Tanya

- No alcanzo – gritó Dulce, y sonreí satisfecho de mi pequeña broma

- No alcanza – respondi con otra sonrisa mientras Dulce me abrazaba

- ¿Se puede saber que fue ese grito? – alguien empezó a decir mientras se oian pasos a traves de los pasillos, de pronto apareció un tipo enorme, y detrás apareció mi madre

- Edward – gritó mi mamá, y yo corri a abrazarla, luego pasé a los brazos de Emmett

- ¡ Hermano! – gritó él, me abrazó muy fuerte, levantándome del suelo, de pronto apareció una mujer bastante bonita, de cabellos rubios y ojos penetrantes

- ¡Cuñada! – grité cuando solté a Emmett, ella hizo una mueca, me acerqué a ella y la abracé, ella me correspondió el abrazo, y luego solto un grito ahogado

- Tanya que haces vestida así – gritó Rosalie muy molesta – ¡Estas desnuda! – añadió mirándola de pies a cabeza, para hacer enojar un poco a Rose, me acerque a Tanya

- Dejame decirte Tanya, que eres una mujer muy hermosa – dije esto acercándome a su cuello

- Si pretendes ser gracioso Edward, pues no lo consigues, una dama no debe estar de esa manera delante de su novio – en ese momento vi a Emmett, pero el me dio una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, estaba divirtiéndose con la situación

- Tanya, Rosalie tiene razón – dirigiéndome a Tanya le dije esto, y ella me miró confusa – quitate la toalla – dije en todo serio, en ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener una foto con la cara de Rosalie, Tanya y Esme

- ¿Edward que dijiste? – preguntó esta vez mi madre, Emmett, estaba que ya no podia aguantarse mas de la risa

- Si, que se quite la toalla y que se vista, una mujer no puede estar asi delante de su novio – respondí ya divertido

- ¿Me puedes dar un beso como saludo no? – hablo Tanya, pensaba que se quedaría muda

- No – respondi, y ella frunció su ceño – hasta que te vistas, ya escuchaste a Rose – respondi y me aleje de ella, tome a Dulce de la mano

- Termina de vestirte y arregla tus cosas, para que te cambies de cuarto – dijo Emmett serio

- ¿Como? – preguntó molesta Tanya

- Este siempre ha sido el cuarto de Edward, y lo va a volver a hacer – dijo Emmett de nuevo serio, no podia creer que el bromista de mi hermano estuviera serio, y siempre era él el que se burlaba de todo y nunca tomaba las cosas en serio

- ¿Es lógico no? No van a compartir el cuarto antes de la boda – añadió Esme algo molesta, algo me decía que a nadie de esta casa les caia Tanya

- Vamos Dulce – Rose agarró la mano de Dulce y se la llevo fuera del cuarto, Esme las siguió

- Vamos abajo Edward, hay cosas que tengo que contarte – alegó Emmett jalándome del brazo emocionado, nunca se iria su niño interior, antes de irme y cerrar la puerta mandé un beso volado a Tanya

**BELLA PoV**

- ¿Y todo paso esa primera vez? – preguntó Alice, íbamos caminando por el parque – bueno Tony nació por lo que paso ¿no? – preguntó de nuevo

- Estoy segura que ese miserable me puso algo en la bebida – alegué, todavía tenia lagrimas en mis ojos, y poco a poco iban bajando por mis mejillas, el solo hecho de recordar esa noche, me tenia bastante ofuscada

- ¿Como que te puso algo en la bebida? – preguntó Alice molesta – ¿tu crees que eso fue lo que te paso? – añadió esta vez nerviosa y angustiada

- Estoy casi segura – le dije parándome de pronto y mirándola a los ojos, Alice que en todo este tiempo, no habia vivido con nosotros, tenia que saber la verdad, ayer en la noche empecé a contársela pero no pude, las lagrimas y los sollozos me ganaron, asi que le dije que seria hoy lo que le contaria, y ahora lo estaba haciéndolo.

Alice era mi media hermana, mi padre nos habia abandonado cuando yo estaba en la barriga de mi mamá, cuando regresó a nuestra casa, mi madre lo votó, yo fui detrás de él para al menos despedirme, para ese entonces cumplia 3 años, mi padre me dijo que ya no regresaría, entré a la casa pero me di cuenta que habia una canastita en la puerta de mi casa, llame a mi mamá, porque no entendía la situación, mi madre cuando salió de la casa y vio la canastita y como se agitaba con una llanto de un bebé se puso a llorar, entró a la casa con el bebé y me dijo de frente que era mi hermanita, y yo estaba feliz por ese hecho, claro, a los 3 años no podia entender nada, y cuando mi madre nos lo contó lloramos mucho.

A Alice la consideraba mi hermana del alma, ella junto a Renne me habían ayudado en todo ese proceso, pero Alice no sabia como es que habia sucedido solo Renne sabia de este hecho, por eso es que ahora se lo estaba contando

- ¿ Y luego que paso? – preguntó Alice haciéndome salir de mi ensoñación

- Al poco tiempo de que me terminé la bebida, me comencé a sentir muy rara – añadí y de nuevo las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro – me sentí como agitada, como si nada me importara y cuando amaneció, estaba sola y desnuda, en el apartamento de Victoria y fue cuando me di cuenta que … - de pronto me quedé callada, se me habia formado un nudo en la garganta, al fin le habia contado la parte mas importante, y me sentía impotente, el hecho de recordar me causaba estragos

- Eso es violación hermana – dijo Alice molesta y con los puños apretados – ¿y que te dijo cuando lo volviste a ver? – preguntó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la conversacion

- Jamás lo volví a ver – y de pronto nuevas imágenes golpearon mi mente

_FLASHBACK_

- _Victoria por favor, alguien tiene que saber donde puedo encontrarlo – suplique con lagrimas en los ojos_

- _Basta Isabella, basta – dijo James, Victoria se encontraba detrás de él, su mirada era de miedo y angustia – hace tres meses que te digo que no sabemos nada, no sabemos nada – añadió James, apartando a Victoria de su lado, ya que ella queria llegar a mi y abrazarme mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer_

- _Por favor – suplique – voy a ser mamá – añadí, ya no sabia que mas hacer_

- _Dos cosas – dijo de pronto James – la primera, debiste haberte cuidado Isabella – dijo con su dedo apuntándome – y la segunda, no tienes por que tener ese hijo – y no podia creer lo que estaba diciendo_

- _Victoria por favor, tu eres mi amiga – pedí, esta vez dirigiéndome a Victoria, ya estaba desesperada, era lo ultimo que podia hacer_

- _James por favor – respondió ella_

- _Tu te callas – la apartó de nuevo y vi en la mirada de Victoria un miedo que no se podia comparar con la desesperación que sentía – tu amiguita se queja ahora – dijo James dirigiéndose a ella – pero bien que te gusto estar con Edward – no aguanté mas y le di una cachetada _

- _Ese tipo me drogó, me puso algo en la bebida – grité ya estaba cansada de suplicar y no me daban alguna respuesta _

- _Me drogó, me drogó, me drogó, todas dicen lo mismo, primero disfrutan y luego la culpa la tiene el hombre ¿verdad? – dijo con una voz bastante maléfica, vi como Victoria se queria adelantar a decir algo, pero James la apartaba – el hombre siempre es el que droga – termino de decir eso y Victoria se lanzó contra su espalda_

- _James me contó que se fue al extranjero – La cara de James paso de calma a furia cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, Victoria estaba que miraba con miedo a James _

- _¿Y cuando vuelve? – pregunté en estado de shock _

- _Nunca – respondió James, Victoria empezó a soltar lagrimas_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Fui una estúpida, fui una estúpida – no pude mas y me senté en la banca del parque a seguir llorando Alice me abrazó y segui llorando, al poco rato me calmé

- Ya no quiero hablar mas de esto – pedí

- De acuerdo de acuerdo, mejor ya no hablamos mas de esto – dijo Alice limpiándome las lagrimas – calmaté, mejor regresamos a la casa que nos deben estar esperando – yo solo asentí respiré hondo y nos dirigimos al auto de Alice

**NARRADOR PoV**

- ¿Abuelita viste mi banquito? – preguntó Tony, habia llegado a la casa abrió la puerta y vió a su abuelita leyendo un libro

- Está en el patio amor, lo estoy utilizando, ¿lo necesitas? – preguntó la señora, dejando a un costado su libro y mirando con ternura a los ojos de su nieto

- No, No – respondió Tony, y encogiéndose de hombros salió de la casa

- Favo, mi abuelita está utilizando el banquito, al parecer no podremos conseguir algo de dinero para comer – dijo Tony dirigiéndose a su amigo, Favo apenado lo abraza por el hombro y justo en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea

- Que tal si vamos al barrio de los ricos a la vuelta del parque, nos puede ir muy bien – dijo Tony sonrió por la idea y chocaron las manos en señal de acuerdo

Le pidieron a un viejo amigo que los llevara en auto hasta el otro lado del parque donde se encontraban las casas mas bonitas de la ciudad, el amigo les hizo el favor y los dejo en el parque, advirtiéndoles que tenían que regresarse temprano, antes de que anochezca, los niños se despidieron de él, asegurándole que así seria, se acercaron hacia donde podían empezar a trabajar como lo estaban haciendo gritaban una y otra vez _¡paren, paren!_ A los carros que pasaban, pero no les hacían caso.

Mientras tanto, cerca del parque, Edward habia salido de su casa para dirigirse al hospital, despues de una larga charla con su madre, hermano y cuñada y habiendo saludado a su otra sobrina, Alma. Salió disparado en su coche ya que su padre habia llamado pidiéndole que fuera al hospital donde trabajaba para asi conocer el lugar donde trabajaría, pero lamentablemente al salir de la mansión se dio cuenta que una de las llantas estaban pinchadas, paró el auto y salió de este para arreglarlo.

Una vez que hubo terminado arrancó el coche y se dirigió al hospital, pero éste en su intento de ir, se perdió, paró a estacionarse cuando de pronto recibió una llamada

- Hola amor – respondió este – ¿donde estas? – preguntó, ya que se oia el eco de su voz a travez de del teléfono

- Estoy en el baño de un restaurante – respondió Tanya – estoy con un cliente, tu hermano me pide que demos una atención personalizada a los clientes – añadió, pero Edward no se imaginaba en que posición se encontraba Tanya, estaba con el cliente de Emmett, en el cuarto de un Hotel, supuestamente despidiéndose ya que Edward habia llegado, pero no se imaginaba con la clase de hombre con el que se habia topado – ¿y tu donde estas? – preguntó con la voz un poco agitada, pero sin dejarse notar, ya que el hombre que se encontraba con ella la habia abrazado por la cintura repartiendo besos por su cuello

- Estoy en un parque perdido, amor te dejo, no te distraigo mas – respondió Edward – nos vemos en la noche – dicho esto colgó y se puso a pensar por donde podría salir hacia el hospital, cuando de pronto se le acercaron dos niños

- Señor, le limpiamos el parabrisas por una monedita – dijo Tony, Edward que habia estado mirando hacia el horizonte a través de sus lentes de sol, volteó el rostro y miro al pequeño niño que lo miraba, se quito los lentes y le dio una sonrisa, Tony respondió a la sonrisa

* * *

_**hola! que tal**_

_**aqui subiendo una nueva historia... si ya se**_

_**porque escribo otra historia cuando ni sikiera termine de escribir las otras?... pues bueno... esta historia la escribi.. mejor dicho la adapté!...**_

_**Sophia Cullen y Alimey me pidieron que adaptara esta novela.. me imploraron y me imploraro para que lo haga, ya que por falta de tiempo no podia hacerse ese pequeño gustito..pero a tanta insistencia cedí...**_

**_La novela se llama "Amarte asi"_**

_**espero que les guste!**_

_**reviews... en esto si demoraré un poquito al escribir. ya que como es una adaptacion.. estoy que quito y agrego ciertas partes... no puedo poner todo no?... por algo es adaptacion... pero bueno**_

_**espero se diviertan con el capitulo y me costo bastantito**_

_**adiositooo! kizzez!**_


	2. Tu Papá

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

- _Señor, le limpiamos el parabrisas por una monedita – dijo Tony, Edward que habia estado mirando hacia el horizonte a través de sus lentes de sol, volteó el rostro y miro al pequeño niño que lo miraba, se quito los lentes y le dio una sonrisa, Tony respondió a la sonrisa_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**TU PAPÁ**

* * *

- Ten toma – le dijo dándole un billete

- No señor, no puedo aceptarlo sin haber hecho el trabajo – respondió negándose a aceptarlo

- No, ten toma, es para ti – añadió Edward insistiendo

- No señor, si no trabajo no cobro, yo no pido limosnas – dijo de pronto Tony, Edward al darse cuenta de que el niño no aceptaría el dinero se rindió, pero él encontró en Tony algo que lo hacia especial, y asi de pronto empezó a quererlo

- Ah bueno ya te entendí, entonces limpialo – dijo Edward saliendo de su auto, Tony llamo a Favo y se alegraron de su primer cliente en este lado del parque, de pronto Tony hizo el ademan de quererse subir en el capó del carro, Edward lo cargo y lo puso encima para que así alcanzara, también cargó a Favo para que los dos limpien

- Ten, ahora si te puedo pagar, ya hiciste el trabajo – alegó Edward con una sonrisa, Tony al ver el dinero, se emocionó mucho ya que habia sido producto de su esfuerzo

- Gracias señor – respondió Tony, Favo, su amiguito se alegro también al recibir el dinero que Edward les estaba entregando

- Como se llaman – preguntó Edward interesado

- Yo soy Tony y él es mi amigo Favo – respondió haciendo su trabajo, Edward los miraba divertido, cuando hubieron terminado saltaron hacia el piso, y Edward les entregó el billete a cada uno

- Yo me llamo Edward – dijo estrechándoles la mano, ellos aceptaron gustosos de haber conocido a alguien hoy, pero de pronto el rostro de Favo se contrajo

- Mi abuelo dice que no es bueno hablar con extraños – y en ese momento Tony se tensó, Edward que seguía con una sonrisa les respondió

- Si tienen razón, pero ya no somos extraños, ¿pero en serio se llaman asi? – preguntó confundido

- Me llamo Favio – dijo el amigo de Tony – y él es Anthony – añadió

- Yo también me llamo Anthony - aludió Edward, y al ver a los niños a punto de preguntar añadió – mi segundo nombre es Anthony, antes me llamaban asi – y dijo esto les dio una sonrisa

Los niños y Edward se quedaron a conversar un poco mas, Edward perdiendo la nocion del tiempo, les dijo que se habia perdido, y que tenia que llegar a un hospital muy cerca de aquí, Tony y Favo dijeron que el hospital se encontraba muy cerca, Edward les propuso ir

- Necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito llegar a un hospital creo que no queda muy lejos de aquí – dijo Edward, a Favo y Tony que ya querían regresarse a sus hogares, se les iluminaron los ojos

- Esta cerca de mi casa – alegó Tony alegre

- Ven vamos – dijo Edward, bajándoles del capó del carro y subiéndolos en los asientos traseros, poniéndoles el cinturón de seguridad, y asi se fueron hacia el hospital

Mientras tanto casi a dos cuadras del parque, Bella le habia pedido a Alice que la dejara muy cerca del salón de belleza donde trabajaba Victoria, la iba a visitar y preguntar si podia trabajar ahí, para seguir acumulando dinero y cubrir los gastos de su casa

- Vicky – llamo Bella desde la entrada del salón de belleza, Victoria vió a Bella y corrió a su encuentro

- ¿Hola Bella como estas? – preugnto Victoria contenta

- Muy bien – respondió Bella – vine por si tienes noticias – añadió Bella, ella pensaba que un trabajo mas podría ayudar a la economía de su hogar

- Una de las asistentes deja de trabajar el sábado, hablé con la dueña y puedes empezar el lunes, son cuatro horas por las tardes – Bella al saber de las noticias se puso feliz, al menos habría una entrada mas para los gastos de toda la familia, agradeciéndole por el hecho de conseguir trabajo, cambió de tema

- ¿Vicky, y como esta tu marido? – preugnto Bella, en ese momento Victoria hizo una mueca de incomodidad, reflejando en su cara lo mal que se sentía hablando de él

- Bien, como siempre, sin trabajo – respondió Victoria triste – bien, pero no hablemos de James, ¿como esta tu hijo? – preguntó

- Ahí anda – respondió Bella, suspirando de alegría – triste porque se le murió su perro – explicó – para colmo me preguntó por la tumba de su papá – dijo Bella casi angustiada, Victoria de nuevo sintió una culpabilidad, una mueca de preocupación y angustia se apodero de su rostro, la tensión habia subido a la conversacion

- Que mas quisiera yo, que ese miserable estuviera en una tumba – añadió Bella, con rencor

- Bella no hables asi – le recriminó Victoria, bajando el tono de voz

- ¿Porque no? Hoy lo recordé otra vez – respondió Bella – esa mañana que desperté desnuda en tu apartamento, estoy segura que me puso algo en la bebida – volvió a recordar Bella las imágenes que se apoderaban de su mente una y otra vez

- No, talvez la bebida estaba adulterada, no sé, yo también me sentí mal – respondió Victoria incomoda por la situación, parándose y cogiéndole las manos a Bella

- Ay, tienes razón – dijo Bella arrepentida – ¿discúlpame si? – añadió – muchísimas gracias por lo del trabajo – volvió a sonreir, ya que por mas de haber sufrido mucho hace 6 años ahora nadie le podia quitar la felicidad de tener a su hijo con ella – Cuidate – dijo Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla a Victoria, dándose media vuelta y yéndose por donde entró, Victoria se despidió de ella también y la siguió hasta la entrada, ella al verla irse recordó lo que hacia mucho tiempo no volvia a su mente

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Bella estaba yéndose rendida despues de una larga discusión con James para sacarle la información de donde se podría encontrar el padre de su hijo, viéndola pasar, su cara se transformo en angustia_

- _¿Qué fue lo que le pusiste en la bebida? – preguntó Victoria desesperada, James en ese momento cerro lo ojos y se transformo, agarro a Victoria de los hombros y la sacudió, acorralándola en la pared_

- _Nada – dijo James sacudiéndola un poco mas_

- _Yo te vi ponerle la droga James, yo te vi cuando estábamos en la discoteca tu est… - en ese momento Victoria empezó a decirle todo lo que habia visto pero James ya estaba exasperado y cansado de las quejas de Victoria_

- _Tu no viste nada, o mi futura esposa se quedará sin lengua, ¿entendiste Vicky? – preguntó James, viéndola directamente a los ojos, infundiéndole temor, él la agarró de la nuca y la beso con violencia, Victoria estaba completamente asustada_

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Victoria al terminar de pasar por ese recuerdo, se le estremeció todo el cuerpo, asustada, y confusa no sabia si decirle o no a Bella lo que sabia, pero si lo hacia, tenia miedo por ella y por lo que le pueda pasar, decidió olvidarse de nuevo de todo lo que vio, por su propio bien, y regreso a trabajar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Viajando en el auto, Edward Tony y Favo, se pusieron a conversar, Tony el mas curioso empezó a preguntarle mas cosas a Edward, sobre su trabajo, sobre donde vivía, y entre muchas cosas, Favo que se encontraba callado, pensaba mucho, ya que Edward al contarles que era doctor, Favo quiso lograr algún dia lo que Edward era, y asi poder curar a toda la gente que estaba mal en el mundo, y Tony, ya para que hablar de él, Tony encontraba fascinante la historia que Edward contaba, y lo tomaba como un ejemplo para seguir

- Bien muchachos, ya llegamos – anunció Edward bajándose del carro y de inmediato bajando a los niños de este – si me esperan un poco mas, los puedo llevar de regreso – añadió

- No yo me regreso a pie – dijo Favo preocupado por el hecho que se habia perdido todo el dia y no habia dado señal de vida en el restaurante se su abuelo

- Si, y yo tengo que seguir trabajando – anunció Tony con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Tabajando? – preguntó Edward, preguntándose, el porque un niño de su edad podría trabajar, y para que

- Si, es que asi ayudo a mi mami, con lo que gana no le alcanza con los gastos – dijo Tony, explicándole las razones, se despidieron de Edward, dieron media vuelta y empezaron a andar, Edward se quedó pensativo mirándolos como se iban, cuando se le ocurrió una idea

Edward rápidamente metió la mano a su bolsillo, saco su billetera y de inmediato agarró un billete de 50 dolares, los votó al piso muy cerca de la llanta delantera de su auto y de inmediato los llamó

- ¡Hey! –gritó Edward, los niños voltearon confusos – se les cayó algo – añadió, Tony y Favo, preocupados empezaron a rebuscarse los bolsillos, buscando y preguntándose que podría habérseles caído, se fueron acercando poco a poco de nuevo hacia Edward

- A mi no me falta nada – dijo Tony confuso

- A mi tampoco – añadió Favo

- Y eso – señaló Edward al billete que estaba en el piso – ¿de quien es? – preguntó, Tony se acerco corriendo, y se inclinó para recoger el billete que habia a sus pies lo levantó, y a Favo se le iluminaron los ojitos de alegría

- Es un billete – dijo Tony asombrado y feliz – esto si que es mucho dinero, Edward contento con su hazaña, se cruzó de brazos y vió como Tony reaccionaba ante su asombro – ¿es tuyo Favo? – preguntó Tony, dirigiendose al él

- No – negó Favo, moviendo su cabeza frenéticamente – no es mio – y se encongió de hombros, Tony de nuevo miro el billete y muchas dudas cruzaron por su cabeza

- Ten toma seguro es tuyo – dijo Tony, dirigiendose a Edward, éste frunció el ceño aparentando seriedad

- No, tampoco es mio – dijo levantando las manos en señal de que no tenia nada que ver con aquel dinero – el que lo encuentra se lo queda – añadió Edward, Tony miró de nuevo el billete esta vez con una sonrisa

- ¿De veras? – preguntó feliz

- Claro – respondió Edward – Tu lo encontraste, es tuyo – añadió, Tony se fue saltando haci Favo y él lo acompaño en sus gritos, empezaron a gritar que comerían mucho y se irían al zoológico, Edward divertido con la escena empezó a reírse

En la mansión, Emmett discutía con su madre con respecto a poner una niñera, Rosalie también se encontraba presente alegando que no necesitaban a una niñera, era ya suficiente con Esme, Tanya y Rosalie, ésta ultima no contaba a Tanya como ayuda para la educación de sus hijas, ya que habia visto muchas veces gritándoles, y estaba viendo como Alma se convertía en un ser despiadado como su tia Tanya, y por eso no la queria en la familia, Emmett también se habia dado cuenta que Tanya esta muy cerca a la familia y que queria casarse con Edward para meterse de lleno en los negocios de la familia, pero ellos no lo permitiría

- Emmett, no puedo creer lo que estes diciendo, es un disparate – alegó Esme molesta, sus nietas era lo mas sagrado para ella, y al enterarse que queria ponerles niñera se molestó

- Mamá no es un disparate, las niñas van a estar mejor con una niñera – dijo Emmett tratando de calmar a su madre

- Pero como que con una niñera – se molesto mas Esme

- No se trata de ti mamá – dijo Emmett ya rindiendose – AL contrario para ti lo único que tengo son palabras de agradecimiento, por habernos ayudado durante todos estos años con las niñas – dijo Emmett ya calmado, pero puso una mueca cuando vio la reacción de Esme

- Pero son mis nietas, y ahora me quieres apartar de ellas – dijo Esme con lagrimas en los ojos, Emmett miró a Rosalie, que estaba sentada con una mueca de angustia por las lagrimas de Esme, ella le dio una mirada de apoyo, Emmett se acercó hacia su mamá y la abrazó

- Mamá, no es eso, pero con una niñera aprenderán muchas cosas mas aparte de las que tu les enseñaste, entdiendeme mamá, además no te estoy quitando a tus nietas – dijo Emmett repartiendo besos en la cabeza de su madre – además, tomalo asi, te las robaré solo 2 o 3 horas y el resto del dia es para ti – Esme al enteder las palabras de su hijo se tranquilizó, queria mucho a sus nietas, no queria pasar otro tiempo mas que con ellas aparte de sus esposo

- Esta bien – dijo Esme ya respirando pausadamente, jalo a Emmett suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Emmett, llamando al mayordomo de la familia, hizo saber que queria que publicaran un anuncio en el periódico de inmediato, alegando que necesitaban una niñera que sepa literatura, ingles, francés, modales, historia; el mayordomo hizo caso de inmediato y al cabo de media hora ya estaba publicado en el periódico y en las paginas de internet, claro el apellido Cullen siempre podia conseguir lo que quisiera.

Mientras tanto salian los anuncios, Alice entró a su laptop en un parque cerca a su casa, y empezó a ver las noticias del dia, pero vio el anuncio de una niñera de inmediato llamo a su casa pensando que seria el mejor trabajo que Bella podría tener

- Bella – chilló emocionada porque le habia contestado ella

- Alice donde estas – preguntó Bella un poco molesta – sabes que tengo que ir al restaurante y ya se hace tarde, tienes que venir ya, no puedo dejar solo a Tony con mamá – dijo Bella un poco desesperada, su trabajo lo esperaba y no podia permitir que la votaran de él

- Tranquila, estoy en el parque, pero no era por eso porque te llamaba, era para decirte que te conseguí un trabajo de niñera – Alice emocionada por la noticia y Bella preguntaba confundida – si de niñera, solo tienes que saber un poco de literatura, ingles y alguna cosita mas – añadió mas emocionada

- Ay por favor – dijo Bella, ya molesta, como se le ocurria que ella podría saber esas cosas cuando apenas habia terminado el instituto y se dedicó de lleno a su hijo, colgó el teléfono y de nuevo regresó a sus tareas

- ¿Quien era? – preguntó Renne que se encontraba muy cerca de ella

- Una loca – respondió Bella apurada, y es que ya tenia que salir de su casa para irse a trabajar, en ese momento entró a su cuarto a cambiarse, mientras Alice venia del parque, Tony entro a la casa saltando de alegría

- Abuelita, mira lo que me encontré – dijo, corriendo hacia Renne, mostrándole el billete de 50 dolares que se habia encontrado

- Tony, eso es mucho dinero, Tony, no debes de tomar lo que no es tuyo – exclamo ésta asombrada y a la vez con miedo

- Abuelita, me lo encontré en la calle de veras – respondió de nuevo Tony

- Dime la verdad – dijo Renne seria – de donde lo sacaste – preguntó seria y a la vez molesta, el solo hecho de pensar que su nieto podría haber robado ese billete la asustaba mucho, ellas no la habían criado de esa manera

- Es verdad, yo no miento abuelita – respondió Tony desesperado porque su abuelita no le creía, justo en ese momento Alice entró a la casa y como la conversacion se escuchaba por la puerta, ayudó a su sobrino

- Si Tony dice que se encontró el billete en la calle, es porque se lo encontró en la calle, él no es ningún ladrón, mamá deberías creerle – dijo Alice dejando las bolsas del mercado en la encimera de la cocina, en ese momento Bella salió del baño saludando a su hijo, éste ultimo emocionado por la gran hazaña de hoy, solo le contó a su madre lo que se habia encontrado, Tony le habia entregado el billete porque queria que Bella comprara mucha comida para la familia, Bella al reconocer su gesto lo devoró a besos, ya teniendo que salir de su casa Bella se despidió de toda su familia

Mientras tanto, Edward terminaba de conversar con su padre en el hospital, él ya tenia que irse a su casa, se despidió de Carlisle diciendo que se verían mas tarde y recordarían viejos tiempo junto a Emmett.

El hospital no quedaba tan lejos de la casa de Tony, mas o menos eran unas 4 cuadras, en el momento en que Bella salía de su casa Edward ya estaba manejando su auto en dirección a su casa, el destino estaba a punto de hacerlos cruzar en sus caminos, Bella al recordar como su hijo le habia dado el dinero que se habia encontrado, de pronto recordó lo que le habia preguntado hace poco

**_FLASHBACK_**

- _Mamá, ¿en donde esta papá? – preguntó Tony a Bella, ella contrajo la cara y se tenso de inmediato, en ese momento ellos se encontraban en el cementerio, enterrando al perrito de Tony que habia muerto_

- _Tu sabes mi amor – respondió – está en el cielo – añadió acariciando la mejilla de su hijo _

- _Shanik también esta en el cielo – respondió Tony señalando el inmenso firmamento, recordó con tristeza en ese momento a su perrito – y en este pedacito de tierra, entonces mi papá también tiene que tener un pedacito de tierra – dijo Tony cogiendo un poco de tierra y preguntándose cada vez mas cosas en la cabeza _

- _¿Vamonos si? – respondió Bella, negándose a contestar – nos tenemos que ir – añadió, y ese era uno de esos momentos en los que no sabia que mas decir cuando Tony le preguntaba por su padre_

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Termino este recuerdo en la mente de Bella, sacudió su cabeza para quitar los recuerdos que aun iban a su mente, en ese momento vió como un carro volteaba a toda velocidad una esquina

- Conductores locos – dijo Bella, en señal de desaprobación, pero lo que no sabia ella era que Edward, el padre de su hijo se encontraba en ese carro manejándolo

**EDWARD PoV**

Habia llegado hace 2 horas a mi casa, habia conocido el hospital en donde trabajaría y realmente me gustaba el ambiente, habia conocido de dos niños espectaculares en el camino al hospital y me dio risa la reacción que habían tomado cuando les tiré el billete al piso, Tony era como una angelito mandado del cielo, y Favo ni que decir, ambos tenían almas muy inocentes

- Edward baja para ver el mundial – dijo de pronto Emmett pasando por mi habitación, yo me reí por su reacción, aunque llevara terno y corbata, jamás cambiaria su forma de ser

- Y quien esta jugando – pregunté, acercándome a la sala saludando primero a mamá que estaba sentada en una de las sillas pintando

- Inglaterra contra Estados Unidos – alegó Emmett tumbándose en el sofá, yo me senté en el otro sillón, y viendo el partido empezábamos a gritar

- No puedo creerlo, cabecear es su fuerte – dije de pronto molesto, nuestros jugadores estaban dando muy poco en el partido

- Pues si, pero si el equipo no tiene que desborde por las bandas no hay quien mande al centro - explicó Emmett viendo todavía el plasma

- ¡Como no! – respondí mas molesto – ¿y Dempsey? - pregunté

- Cariño, ya estoy lista para salir – dijo de pronto una voz detrás de mi voltee a verla y se veia bastante hermosa

- ¿ Como que? – se levanto Emmett del sofá – ¿te vas a ir, y el juego? – añadió – oye Tanya, esta dando los partidos del mundial, vas a hacer que se pierda el partido – yo estaba a punto de reirme, la verdad no queria salir por esta noche la estaba pasando sumamente bien, solo faltaba Carlisle para empezar a gritar como verdaderos locos

- ¿Quedamos en cenar afuera, no lo sabia verdad? – preguntó Tanya dirigiéndose a mi, estaba empezando a molestarse

- No, mi amor no lo sabia, lo soñaste, pero… ¿podriamos cenar mañana? – pregunté poniendo cara de perrito abandonado tal y como lo habia aprendido de Emmett – quiero ver el partido con mi hermano además de que en unos momentos llega Carlisle y queremos esperarlo – dije todavía la calma reinaba pero no medi la reacción de Tanya

- ¿Tres meses sin vernos, y el señor llega y se pone a ver Futbol? – gritó Tanya de pronto, sentí como se movia el sillón, miré de reojo, y vi a Emmett a mi lado, riéndose en silencio, en ese momento llego Rosalie y se sentó en el otro sillón – ¿ESO ES LO QUE ME ESPERA PARA MI VIDA DE CASADA, UN MARIDO CON TELEVISOR INCLUIDO? – rodé los ojos en señal de irritación, a veces me canasaba que Tanya reaccionara de esa forma, voltee a ver a mi hermano, y vi como se partia de la risa con Rose, yo en ese momento quise reirme pero ya me habia malogrado mi bueno humor

- ¿Seguimos viendo el partido? – preguntó Emmett, todos nos reimos, Esme se sentó a mi lado, ya casi era hora de que mi padre llegara del hospital, Rosalie abrazó a Emmett, pero antes de regresar la vista al televisor, ella me mostro su pulgar en señal de habia hecho bien, yo solo negué con la cabeza divertido

**FIN EDWARD PoV**

Mientras tanto ocurria la fiebre del mundial en la casa de Edward, Bella trabajaba en un restaurante muy cerca a su casa, cantando canciones para los enamorados que iban a ese lugar, pero esta noche no habia muchos clientes por lo que se resigno a tener poca propina

Edward al darse cuenta del error de dejar plantada a su prometida, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de esta toco la puerta tres veces y abrió la puerta, encontró a una molesta Tanya cepillándose el cabello rubio y largo que tenia

- Vengo a pedir disculpas a mi futura esposa, que… casualmente, pero muy casualmente hoy esta enojada conmigo – dijo Edward como para aligerar el ambiente

- ¿no te estas perdiendo el partido? – preguntó Tanya mirándolo a través del espejo

- No, se acabo el primer tiempo – dijo Edward con una sonrisa, Tanya lo miró con la boca abierta y molesta

- Ah! Por eso subiste – se levanto de su silla y se apoyó en esta – osea que te tengo que perdonar rápido y asi no te pierdes el segundo tiempo – refutó ella molesta poniendo una mano en su cintura encima de la delicada seda que tenia como pijama

- Si algo asi – respondió Edward juntando sus manos – pero bueno… cuando acabe el partido yo te puedo venir a compensar vestido de rosa – dijo de pronto Edward, Tanya que no entendía el mensaje tuvo que preguntar

- Para que de color rosa – preguntó un poco estremeciéndose por el contacto de las manos de Edward sobre su cintura

- No, - negó Edward – totalmente desnudo y con una rosa entre los dientes – dicho esto besó a Tanya violentamente, y riendo a la vez dieron vuelta en el mismo sitio

- Ya vez, no puedes estar molesta conmigo todo el tiempo – siguió besándola, pero antes de que pasaran a algo mayor y los descubran Edward se separó de ella, se despidió y volvió a la sala para seguir mirando el partido

En la casa de Bella, Tony ya estaba rezando para irse a dormir

- Virgencita dile a Diosito que Shanik siempre fue un buen perro para que me lo proteja, y también protege a mi mami, a mi abuelita Renne y a mi tia Alice – en ese momento termino de rezar, pero no se daba cuenta que su abuelita Renne lo miraba a través de la puerta con una ternura inigualable

A cuatro cuadras de su casa, Bella se encontraba sentada repartiendo las propinas que se habían ganado hoy en su trabajo

- Eso es todo muchachos, no fue una buena noche – dijo Bella un poco triste no poder llevar mas dinero a su casa la tenia angustiada

- Bueno, algo es algo, dijo la vieja al calvo – de pronto respondió Seth su compañero de canto – nos vemos mañana, recuerden que mañana temprano tenemos la foto del poster – y como no olvidarlo tenían que hacer publicidad para llamar la atención del publico – no se me desvelen ay que llegar frescos como lechugas – dijo Seth yéndose del establecimiento

En ese momento solo quedaban Bella y su otro compañero de canto

- Bueno Jake, ya me voy – dijo Bella levantándose de la mesa

- No espera espera – dijo de pronto Jacob, el otro amigo de Bella, cogiéndola de los hmbros hizo que Bella se sentara de nuevo en la silla – mira – señaló el dinero que habia ganado esta noche – toma – deposito la suma en la mano de Bella y la cerro – la necesitas mas que yo – dijo Jacob mirándola a los ojos

- No Jake tu te lo ganaste –

- No, no, no, mira mi refrigerador todavía tiene comida y ya, mañana me lo devuelves cuando haya algo que repartir no importa – dijo Jake insistiendo en darle el dinero que habia ganado hoy

- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, de verdad lo necesito muchísimo gracias – dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos, en ese momento ella sintió agradecimiento con la vida por haberle puesto un amigo tan bueno frente a ella, Bella estaba dispuesta a levantarse de la mesa cuando de nuevo Jake le habló

- Bella, yo, yo.. yo… - y solo llegaba a soltar monosílabos, y es que Jacob la veia de otra manera, no solo como una amiga sino como algo mas – Quiero saber si eres feliz – desvió de pronto la pregunta, Bella al escuchar la palabra felicidad, borró la sonrisa de su rostro

- Jake, ya me tengo que ir – y no espero a mas, se levanto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, Jacob miraba por donde se habia ido

- Hay muchacho – de pronto se oyó la voz del dueño del local – cientos de veces te he visto que miras a Bella, y siempre con la misma cara, que barbaro, se te sale el amor por los ojos – añadió, Jacob que al oir su voz se habia volteado, corrió hacia la barra donde se encontraba el dueño del local

- ¿Tanto se me nota, Phil? – pregunto Jacob desesperado

- Uy, si, mucho se te nota – respondió Phil ante su pregunta – te digo una cosa, Bella no es una mujer para ti – añadió

- Pero yo la quiero bien Phil – refutó Jacob

- Jacob, esta muchacha no es para ti, olvidalo – volvió a decir Phil, pero en ese momento apareció su hijo

- Mike, no te lleves todo el dinero – dijo desesperado Phil, ya que Mike de frente se fue a la caja a sacar el dinero para sus gastos - necesitamos para pagarle algo a los proveedores – dijo ya mas desesperado, viendo como seguía sacando dinero

- ¡Quitate! – dijo de pronto Mike – pues consíguelo tú – el hijo de Phil salió del establecimiento, y Phil solo se quedo viéndolo ya no podia hacer nada

Bella habia llegado ya a su casa, se sentó un momento en la silla del comedor y se puso a pensar en las cosas que le habían pasado

- Hija, porque esa cara tan triste – de pronto le sorprendió su mamá

- No fue una buena noche mamá – dijo Bella mas triste aun, no habia conseguido mucho dinero

- Ya veo – respondió Renne – Phil me dijo que esta yendo poca gente al restaurant –

- Y la que va deja poca propina para los cantantes – dijo Bella soltando un suspiro de angustia

Renne se sintió culpable y empezó a decir cosas incoherentes por la angustia, Bella la calmó diciendo que encontrarían algo bueno, se despidió de su madre y entro al cuarto donde también dormía Tony, al prender la luz, Tony se levantó de un salto

- Mami linda, te estaba esperando – dijo Tony contento

- El señor ya debería estar dormido – dijo de pronto Bella con el ceño fruncido

- Si ya se, pero te estaba esperando, es que te queria preguntar ¿que vas a hacer con el dinero que me encontré hoy? – preguntó interesado

- Uhmmm – se quedó pensativa Bella, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea - ¿sabes que vamos a hacer con el dinero que trajiste? –

- ¿Que? – saltó Tony en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Vas a invitar a comer a tu abuelita al restaurante donde yo trabajo y como todo un buen caballero que eres vas a pagar la cuenta que te parece? –

- Si, y te voy a invitar a ti, voy a pagar la cuenta, y voy a invitar a mi tia Alice – dijo aun mas emocionado por la idea, pagar él lo hacia sentir el hombre de la casa

- Bueno no sé si el dinero alcance para tantas invitadas – respondió Bella con la duda en sus ojos

- ¿Pero esto es mucho dinero no? – perguntó Tony confundido, Bella ante este gesto sonrió y se apresuró a abrazar a su hijo

- Lo que es mucho es el amor que hay adentro de tu corazoncito mi amor, eso es lo mas importante y lo mas bonito de todo, ahora a dormir – finalizó Bella dándole u ultimo beso en la frente

- Ya, pero antes me tienes que prometer una cosa – dijo Tony

- ¿Que? – preguntó Bella sin imaginarse cual seria el pedido de su hijo

- Que mañana me vas a llevar a donde esta mi papá – dijo Tony, en ese momento Bella quito la sonrisa del rostro, se puso muy tensa, y no sabia de donde sacar palabras para evadir el tema

- Si, despues te voy a llevar donde esta la tumba de tu papá – dijo Bella saliéndose por la tangente

- No algún dia no, mañana – reclamo Tony

- Esta bien, mañana, pero ahorita duérmete ¿si? – suplicó Bella, ella ya queria dejar el tema de lado, pero no podia

**BELLA PoV**

No podia creer que mi hijo estuviera pidiéndome esto, me sentía tan mal, primero por mentirle, segundo por decir que su padre estaba muerto, aunque en esa parte no me arrepentía, cuanto yo quisiera que ese hombre no siguiera con vida, y tercero, ya no podia seguir evadiendo el tema, Tony ya era bastante grandecito para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

- Te quiero mami – dijo de pronto mi hijo, y yo solo pude despedirme de él con un abrazo un con un beso – hasta mañana – dijo de nuevo dándome otro beso pero en la frente

- Hasta mañana hijo – dije y lo arropé, le canté una cancion y finalmente se quedó dormido, yo me dirigí a mi cama, Tony dormía conmigo por lo pequeño que era y por las pesadillas que a veces le daba, me desabroche la blusa la parte del cuello porque me estaba matando, ya tenia bastante sueño, asi que sin ponerme el pijama me recosté un momento

Ni bien habia tocado mi cabeza con la almohada, unas imágenes vinieron a mi mente, era él de nuevo, esta vez lo miraba borroso, y sentía como lo tenia a centímetros de mi rostro, y empezó a besarme el cuello.

De pronto salté de mi cama, esas imágenes siempre aparecían en mi rostro y me atormentaban, me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban mojadas , de nuevo me recosté esta vez rogando porque aquellas imágenes no aparecieran en mi cabeza, de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté con los rayos de luz que daban directamente a mi cara, desperté a Tony, si íbamos a ir al cementerio teníamos que ir muy temprano

- ¿Porque mami vamos temprano? – me preguntó de pronto, tallándose los ojitos

- Porque luego tengo una sesión de fotos para la publicidad del restaurante – dije, Tony sonrió y se vistió rápido, salimos de la casa en dirección al cementerio que se encontraba cerca, estaba pensando que lapida tendría que mostrarle

- ¿Mami, alguna vez mi papi te vio cantar? – preguntó de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta ya estábamos muy cerca del campo santo, miré a Tony y le di una sonrisa

- No mi amor, tu padre jamás me vio cantar – respondí y apresurando el paso, estábamos adentrando mas al cementerio y yo no sabia que decirle a mi hijo

- ¿Ma' no te acuerdas de donde esta la tumba de mi papá? – preguntó, y eso me puso mas nerviosa

- Ay mi amor como no me voy a acordar – respondí nerviosa

- ¿la cambiaron de lugar? – preguntó de nuevo

- No chiquito no digas eso, las tumbas no las cambian de lugar – dije aun buscando que lapida debía mostrarle

- ¿ Entonces se la llevaron al cielo?- preguntó de nuevo

- No mi amor, ahorita lo encontramos, te lo prometo, ahorita lo encontramos – dije mas nerviosa, caminábamos en círculos sin saber a donde ir

- Mami, ya pasamos por aquí – dijo de pronto sacándome de nuevo de mis pensamientos y aumentando mi nerviosismo

- ¿Ay de verdad? – pregunté distraída

- Si de verdad – respondió, seguía buscando y buscando, pero no sabia cual mostrarle, me sentía muy mal por hacer eso, pero no sabia que mas hacer, según yo el padre de Tony habia muerto antes de que él naciera, pero esa no era la verdad

Aun nerviosa seguimos caminando un poco mas, cuando levante la vista para ver por donde estábamos, juro que se me salió el alma del cuerpo, _era él _

- ¿Que te pasa mamá? – gritó Tony preocupado pero yo ya no le prestaba atención

- Ahí – señale hacia donde estaba _él_ – ahí esta tu papá – señale de nuevo y _él_ poco a poco se iba acercando conversando con una niña….

* * *

_gracias a: lenacullenswan, justcristina, bellsblommb, adiereny, dianita vampire, misscullenmasen, mariecamicullen(amo tu chiki-idioma); que me dejaron los primeros reviews este capitulo va dedicada a ustedes!_

_**Hola!**_

_**realmente quiero agradecerles por sus reviews... me ayuda tanto a seguir escribiendooo... es en serio**_

_**con respecto a sus comentarios dejenme explicarles de como va la historia, pero supongo que ya van relacionando los hechos pero bueno**_

_**"Tony quiere ayudar a su mamá ahora que salio de vacaciones, y bueno la familia de Bella, no tiene muchos recursos economicos, asi q por eso trabaajan, mucho incluida Alice, aunq despues se verá que saldrán adelante gracias a ella, y luego Bella podrá ayudar mas en la economia de su casa..."**_

_**como se dieron cuenta Tony ya conoce a Edward.. q tal no?... como una de las chicas me dijo atravez de su review... la sangre llama (cortesia de Adiereny) jejeje**_

_**espero q sigan comentando y recomienden la historia... **_

_**tambien les invito a que pasen por la otra historia... UN NUEVO COMIENZO!**_

_**adiosito cuidenc!**_


	3. Encuentros

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _¿Mami, alguna vez mi papi te vio cantar? – preguntó de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta ya estábamos muy cerca del campo santo, miré a Tony y le di una sonrisa_

- _No mi amor, tu padre jamás me vio cantar – respondí y apresurando el paso, estábamos adentrando mas al cementerio y yo no sabia que decirle a mi hijo_

- _¿Ma' no te acuerdas de donde esta la tumba de mi papá? – preguntó, y eso me puso mas nerviosa_

- _Ay mi amor como no me voy a acordar – respondí nerviosa_

- _¿la cambiaron de lugar? – preguntó de nuevo_

- _No chiquito no digas eso, las tumbas no las cambian de lugar – dije aun buscando que lapida debía mostrarle_

- _¿ Entonces se la llevaron al cielo?- preguntó de nuevo _

- _No mi amor, ahorita lo encontramos, te lo prometo, ahorita lo encontramos – dije mas nerviosa, caminábamos en círculos sin saber a donde ir _

- _Mami, ya pasamos por aquí – dijo de pronto sacándome de nuevo de mis pensamientos y aumentando mi nerviosismo_

- _¿Ay de verdad? – pregunté distraída _

- _Si de verdad – respondió, seguía buscando y buscando, pero no sabia cual mostrarle, me sentía muy mal por hacer eso, pero no sabia que mas hacer, según yo el padre de Tony habia muerto antes de que él naciera, pero esa no era la verdad_

_Aun nerviosa seguimos caminando un poco mas, cuando levante la vista para ver por donde estábamos, juro que se me salió el alma del cuerpo, era él _

- _¿Que te pasa mamá? – gritó Tony preocupado pero yo ya no le prestaba atención_

- _Ahí – señale hacia donde estaba él – ahí esta tu papá – señale de nuevo y él poco a poco se iba acercando conversando con una niña…._

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 3**

**ENCUENTROS**

* * *

Edward se acercaba con su sobrina Alma, ya que le habia prometido ir a visitar a su tia que habia fallecido meses atrás, Bella en esos momentos se encontraba muy nerviosa, se habia quedado casi muda ante la aparición del hombre que le habia arruinado la vida, el hombre que le habia quitado la capacidad de amar a partir de ese entonces, ella no sabiendo que responder ante lo que habia gritado, pensaba en la posible respuesta que podría darle a su hijo

- Ahí donde mamá – dijo de pronto Tony, mirando a su alrededor, sosteniendo muy fuerte las margaritas que llevaba en su mano

- Ahí – señaló Bella a cualquier lapida que podia salvarla de ser descubierta, Tony corrió al encuentro con la lapida arrodillándose ante él y acomodando las flores que habia llevado para su padre, Bella corrió detrás de él, y girándose un poco para no ser vista por Edward, miraba a su hijo con mortificación, mentir no se le daba bien pero con el tiempo habia aprendido a hacerlo

- No te preocupes mi amor, no hay prisa yo te espero – de pronto dijo Edward dirigiéndose a su sobrina, Alma arrodillándose ante la lapida de su tia miró al pequeño que se encontraba a su lado, pero luego lo ignoró, Edward miró a la mujer que se encontraba a escasos metros de él, con mucho interés la empezó a examinar, encontrándola atractiva a simple vista, pero Bella al darse cuenta de lo que Edward hacia se giró por completo y esquivó las miradas del hombre que se encontraba muy cerca de ella

- Favo me dijo que el cielo solo es uno, entonces Shanik, te puedo decir que te extraño mucho mucho – empezó a decir Tony, Bella que se ponía nerviosa cada vez mas, sentía los ojos de aquel hombre en su espalda, ella queria voltearse, gritarle y reclamarle por lo que le habia hecho, pero simplemente no podia – ¿no puedes pedir permiso, tan siquiera para venir un ratitito conmigo? – preguntó Tony, haciendo señas para seguir conversando primero con "el alma" de su perro

Pero de pronto Edward se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Bella, al estar casi cerca de él, por curiosidad empezó a caminar en dirección a ella, pero Bella al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, se giró de nuevo para que él no la pudiera reconocer

- Hola – dijo de pronto Edward acercándose mas al odio de Bella – buenos días – añadió interesado por la respuesta de ella, ella solo se puso mas tensa y nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, no sabia como reaccionar ante el saludo…

Mientras tanto en la mansión Cullen, Tanya se paseaba como si fuera la reina de la casa bajando del segundo piso, encontró al mayordomo llevando una bandeja con una taza de café

- ¿David para quien es ese café? – preguntó de pronto ella, el mayordomo deteniéndose en su camino se giró para responderle

- Buenos días señorita – saludo – es para el señor Emmett, a esta hora siempre toma un cafecito - añadió con una sonrisa

- Se lo llevo, tengo que hablar con mi cuñado – respondió Tanya quitándole la bandeja de sus manos y llevándosela ella hacia el estudio de la casa

Muy cerca de la mansión, aun Tony seguía arrodillado ante la lapida de su supuesto padre

- Papi, papi, mi mami te extraña mucho mucho – decía Tony moviendo su cabecita, pero Alma que se encontraba cerca, lo hizo callar

- Disculpe señorita, no la quiero molestar pero le… - empezó a decir Edward, pero Bella salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Tony en el campo santo, Edward la vió correr y soltó un suspiro de resignación

- Evidentemente la moleste – soltó la frase con otro suspiro, se volteó y vió a Tony arrodillado – ¿y tu, que estas haciendo aqui? – preguntó levantándolo del piso

- Nada vine hablar con mi papá – respondió Tony – ¿estás esperando a tu hija? – preguntó de pronto señalando a Alma

- No, no, no es mi hija – respondió Edward con una sonrisa triste – yo no tengo hijos – añadió, y es que Edward añoraba tanto casarse y asi poder tener sus propios hijos, aparte de consentir a sus dos sobrinas queridas

- ¡Ah! – se asombró Tony – pensé que si, es que tienes cara de papá – añadió, Edward lo miró y movió el cabello casi rubio como el de él en forma juguetona, mientras tanto Bella miraba escondida detrás de un arbusto, la pequeña conversacion que tenían Tony y Edward

En la mansión Tanya, habia estado llevando el café al estudio de Emmett, entrando a este Emmett se fijo que su secretaria se acercaba

- Un favor Tanya, necesito que controles el stock de productos que tenemos, se acercan las fiestas de la ciudad, y vamos a tener muchos pedidos – pidió Emmett con toda seriedad - ¡ah! Y gracias por el café – añadió pero Tanya en ese momento se detuvo acordándose de lo que queria pedir

- ¡Ah! Emmett queria hablarte de algo importante – dijo Tanya adelantándose unos cuantos pasos mas – despues de mi boda ya no seré tu secretaria – añadió con voz firme

- ¿Me equivoco o me dijiste que no vas a dejar de trabajar? – respondió Emmett mirándola en el ultimo momento y cerrando de golpe la carpeta que sostenía entre sus manos

- No, no te equivocas – respondió Tanya – no dejare de trabajar, solamente que ya no seré tu secretaria – añadió con la mirada fría y calculadora, habia empezado a ejercer su plan y nadie la iba a detener, Emmett en ese momento empezó a molestarse, y para disimular su enojo agarró otra carpeta y la abrió, dirigió su mirada al contenido de estas, para asi no gritar a su futura cuñada

- Y a que te piensas dedicar – preguntó él mirándola de reojo

- Creo que no me expliqué bien – respondió ella con una sonrisa, sentándose en la silla giratoria que se encontraba a su lado – tu hermano será mi marido – empezó a explicar como si Emmett fuera un niño pequeño al que hay que repetirle toda la frase letra por letra – y el tiene parte de la empresa – en ese momento Emmett la miró de frente, ahora entendía el porque su interés en Edward, ya que antes de que se casara con Rosalie, Tanya andaba detrás de él – la mitad si no me equivoco – añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa

- No, no te equivocas – respondió él entendiendo todo el asunto – la mitad es de Edward –

- Entonces como yo seré la esposa de tu socio me ocuparé de sus intereses – respondió ella, poniendo cara de inocente que vela por el mas necesitado – que serán también los mios –

- Ya entiendo – asintió Emmett, él era muy duro con Tanya, pero ahora sabia porque a Rose no le caia del todo bien, incluso a su madre, y a Carlisle, que decían que no querían encontrársela en la hora de almuerzo ni en la cena – tu lo que quieres es la conducción de empresa, ¿te sientes capacitada para manejar todo este negocio Tanya? – preguntó con voz calculadora Emmett, sabia que con su futura cuñada debía andarse con cuidado

- Al ojo del amo engorda el ganado – respondió ella

- Que insinuas – preguntó Emmett molesto – ¿que estoy engañando a mi propio hermano? –

- No – respondió ella moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente – jamás pensaría una cosa asi Emmett, pero a tu lado aprendi algo muy importante – añadió; Emmett mirándola fijamente a los ojos, empezaba a irritarse cada vez mas, pensaba que si seguía de esa manera Tanya, él no podría contenerse y la mandaria a los mil demonios, pero solo por su hermano se contuvo – en los negocios, no hay hermanos , solo socios – Emmett tiró los papeles que tenia en la mano, Tanya sonrió satisfecha de haber hecho enojar a Emmett, Rosalie que estaba escuchando todo a través de la puerta no tan lejos de ella, se sentía molesta, Tanya giró en su sitio y se fue, con una sonrisa de triunfo, pero Rosalie no iba a dejar que Tanya se saliera con las suyas

Mientras tanto Edward y Tony seguían hablando un poco mas, y Bella seguia escondida detrás de los arbustos, en ese momento Alma se levanto molesta por el desaire que le hacia su tio, Edward al darse cuenta que Alma se dirigía a ellos abrazó a Tony y lo levanto del piso

- Me quiero ir ahora – dijo de pronto Alma con voz prepotente cruzándose de brazos, Edward frunció el ceño y pensó que el estar mucho tiempo con Tanya la estaba convirtiendo en una persona fría y sin sentimientos

- Alma, ahorita no puedo, no puedo dejar solo a mi amigo – dijo con una sonrisa hacia su sobrina y dirigiendose a Tony de nuevo revolvió el pelo del pequeño, Alma con un gesto de cansansio rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado

- ¡Oye por cierto te tengo que regañar eh! – dijo de pronto Edward – por que te subiste a mi coche sin conocerme – añadió, enseñándole a Tony que estaba mal que hablara con extraños

- Y – contestó el niño, mientras Alma estaba cansada de esperar a su tio

- ¿Como que y? ¿tu mamá no te enseño a no subirte al coche de un desconocido? – pregunto Edward confuso y divertido

- Aja – respondió Tony, Edward no hallando mas palabras se tuvo que rendir con una sonrisa

- ¿Donde está tu mamá? – preguntó de pronto

- No sé – respondió Tony, encogiendo sus hombros – talvez tuvo ganas de hacer pipi, y fue al baño – respondió entre risitas Edward comprendiendo la pequeña broma se rió con él

- Dije que me quiero ir – gritó de pronto Alma, Edward la miró extrañado ante el enfado de su sobrina, Tony la miró mal – ahora – añadió la niña con las manos en la cintura

- Alma, ahorita no puedo – dijo de nuevo Edward

- Entonces me voy sola – y empezó a correr en dirección del coche de Edward

- No, Alma – gritó Edward mirando correr a la niña – ¡esperame aquí eh! – añadió dirigiendose a Tony, el pequeño solo asintió – no te vayas – dijo y salió corriendo gritando el nombre de su sobrina

En ese momento Bella apareció de entre los arbustos, habia visto todo y se dispuso a correr en dirección de Tony, lo agarró de la mano y lo jalo, en señal de desesperación y nerviosismo, empezó a caminar mas rápido de lo normal

- ¿Mamá porque corremos? – preguntó Tony – porque tan rápido, ¿no ibas al baño? – añadió confundido por el silencio de su madre, Bella sin embargo estaba bastante abrumada

Mientras tanto Edward seguía corriendo detrás de su sobrina, y luego de un momento la encontró en la entrada al cementerio con los brazos cruzados, hallándola muy molesta

- ¿Alma porque te fuiste? – preguntó Edward cogiéndola de los hombros

- Porque has venido conmigo – se escapo de pronto la niña de entre sus brazos corriendo al carro de Edward

- Estoy contigo – dijo Edward para calmarla

- No, estabas con ese niño – dijo de pronto en señal de desaprobación, Edward al comprender se agarró la cabeza, Alma ya habia entrado al auto y se acurruco molesta en el asiento

- Alma, ese niño es mi amigo – respondió Edward

- Mentira, los hombres no tienen amigos niños – reclamo Alma, Edward ya no sabia que mas hacer

Mientras tanto Bella seguía jalando a Tony de la mano, aun no habia respondido las preguntas de su hijo, estaba pensando en lo que le diría a su hijo, y si ese hombre se acordaria de ella

- ¿Porque tan rápido mamá? – preugntó de nuevo Tony

- Porque tenemos que ir al restaurante – respondió Bella con voz quebrada, no habia notado pero lagrimas caian por su rostro

- Pero tu trabajas de noche – respondió Tony angustiado y asustado

- Mi amor, te dije que tengo que ir a hacer unas fotos de la publicidad, o no me pones atención – siguió Bella apurando mas el paso

- No me dijiste que teníamos tiempo para ver a papá en la tum… - empezó a decir Tony pero los sentimientos de Bella la estaban comiendo por dentro haciéndole perder la paciencia interrumpió a Tony

- ¿TE PUEDES CALLAR? – gritó de pronto Bella, parándose de pronto en medio de la plaza del cementerio, Tony la miró y agachó su cabeza, dolido por la reacción de su mamá, Bella al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer se desesperó

- Mi amor, perdóname ¿si? – preguntó Bella, agachándose para estar a la altura de su hijo – no quise gritarte – respondió con la voz quebrada, mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos y tenia formado un nudo en la garganta

- ¿Estas llorando porque viste a mi papá? – preguntó Tony de manera inocente, agarrando la mejilla de Bella limpiándole las lagrimas, pero Bella al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho su hijo, se tensó de inmediato, quedándose callada

- ¿Como que vi a tu papá? – preguntó Bella despues de varios minutos

- Si, el de la tumba – respondió Tony, encongiendose de hombros, Bella soltó un suspiro

- No vimos a tu papá – corrigió – vimos su tumba – añadió acordándose del hombre que acababa de ver – mi amor, mejor vámonos ¿si?, porque voy a llegar tarde – Tony asintió y Bella lo cargó en su regazo, abrazando con mucho amor a su hijo, Tony confuso cruzó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de su mamá, soltando unas cuantas lagrimas

Mientras tanto Edward conversaba con Alma, aun con la explicación de su amigo, pero a la vez fijándose si salía alguien con su amigo, y al no ver salir a su amigo del campo santo, se rindió y se metió a su auto arrancando en dirección a la mansión.

- ¿Phil van mejor las cosas? –

- No Jake las cosas no van nada mejor , dudo mucho que podamos seguir teniendo abierto este establecimiento, las deudas son muy gruesas – dijo el dueño del restaurante angustiado que en ese momento se encontraba haciendo cuentas

- ¿Y para que nuestras fotos Phil? – preguntó Jacob

- Confio en que la publicidad pueda atraer mas clientes – respondió Phil, Jake encongiendose de hombros cogió su guitarra y se dirigió a una mesa, pero en ese momento entro el Mike molesto

- Jacob, Adrian ya no trabaja aquí, asi que esta noche eres el mesero – dijo de pronto Mike con voz prepotente

- ¿Mike, terminaste corriendolo? – preguntó Phil

- A ti no te importa – respondió com voz dura sañalandolo

- Pero Mike, yo soy musico Mike, estoy aquí para cantar – dijo Jacob desesperado

- Y para servir mesas – respondió molesto

- Pero, un restaurante sin músicos, mi hijo, es como si… - empezó a defender Phil a Jacob, pero Mike lo calló

- Tu te callas y no soy tu hijo – señaló él, Phil en ese momento se sintió muy mal por el trato que le daba Michael – que hayas sido el marido de mi madre no te convierte en mi padre – dijo de pronto con mucho odio hacia Phil, pero en ese momento entró Favio, el amiguito de Tony llamando a su padre

- Papá, papá, papá – gritó Favo, agitado parándose en frente de Mike – Papá, Tony y yo vamos entrar a un equipo de futbol y necesitamos a un entrenador y le dije a Tony que tu puedes ser el entrenador – dijo entusiasmado

- Tu – señaló Mike – ¿jugador de futbol? – añadió con burla soltando una risa – si no eres malo, eres malísimo, pésimo – añadió, Favo en ese momento borró la sonrisa de su rostro – que voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo con niños – diciendo esto Mike se retiró del restaurante con arrogancia, en ese momento Favo agachó su cabeza y empezó a llorar silenciosamente

- Uy, uy, que veo aquí – dijo de pronto Phil parándose y acercándose a su nieto – aquí hay un niño que adivino que quiere que su abuelo le cuente una historia ¿verdad? –

- No – respondió Favo – ahora no abuelo – diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se fue con la cabeza gacha del restaurant, Phil lo vio y se sintió mal al no poder hacer nada con su nieto

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Edward llegaba con Alma a la casa, Alma salió disparada hacia las escaleras, y Edward se apuro para cerrar la puerta y seguirla

- Hey, hey, señorita ¿y mi beso? – preguntó Edward – ¿que no merezco un premio por haberte llevado? – añadió

- No hay premio porque me hiciste enojar – respondió Alma y luego siguió su camino, Edward suspiro de frustración, y luego fijo su mirada ante su futura esposa, que se encontraba sentada en el sillón con una laptop en sus piernas, Edward sonrió y se acercó a su novia

- Aja, con que viendo hombres desnudos en el internet – bromeó Edward sentándose a su lado

- Frio, frio – respondió Tanya riéndose, sin despegar la mirada de la laptop – estoy buscando nuevos productos que no aparecen – añadió mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa – ¿que no hay un beso para una novia que extraña a su novio? – preguntó acercándose a Edward, él la miró sonrio de lado y luego se acercó lentamente a ella dándose un profundo beso cargado de deseo, Edward comenzó el beso, él tuvo que terminarlo

- Muy rico – dijo Tanya – me gustan tus besos – añadió

- Sh, no levantes la voz – dijo de pronto Edward poniendo sus dedos en los labios de Tanya – si nos escucha Rosalie, nos va a castigar a los dos –

- Y porque no vamos a tu cuarto y cierras la puerta con llave –

- Uhm, es una oferta muy tentadora – respondió Edward acariciando la cabeza de Tanya – pero no puedo tengo que hacer unas llamadas y despues tengo que ir al hospital – termino de decir esto, le dio un beso a Tanya, y se levantó del sofá, pero antes de que se levante por completo, Tanya lo jalo del brazo

- Mi amor, me gustaría que hables con tu hermano sobre la empresa – pidió Tanya, tenia que asegurarse que podia meter las manos en la fortuna Cullen

- Bueno, yo nunca me he metido en el negocio, Emmett siempre lo ha administrado – respondió Edward con una mueca, él ni se imaginaba lo que Tanya estaba tramando

- Pero ahora estoy yo para cuidar tu parte – respondió Tanya, poniendo unos ojitos llorosos, para asi conseguir lo que queria – ya no quiero ser su secretaria, ¿no te parece? – añadió, pero de pronto detrás de las que comunicaban la cocina y la sala, apareció Rosalie escuchando la ultima parte de la conversacion, de nuevo escuchaba sobre la herencia de Edward, ella ya lo habia conversado con Emmett, y ambos estaban seguros que Tanya solo estaba con Edward por dinero, tenia que vigilar a Tanya muy de cerca.

Mientras tanto Favio habia entrado a la casa de su abuelo sin tocar la puerta, él queria resolver alguna dudas que tenia en su cabeza, se dirigió hacia la cocina

- Abuelo – lo llamó, Phil que estaba cerrando la puerta de la gaveta, volteó a verlo – ¿porque mi papá no me quiere? – preguntó, de pronto el corazón de Phil se hizo añicos por la pregunta, se movió y se sentó

- Ven – señaló Phil señalándole que se sentara en sus piernas – tu papá si te quiere – añadió, pensando que tenia que hablar con Mike sobre su hijo, y como debería tratarlo – lo que pasa es que hay demasiado estress por el negocio y por eso esta nervioso, pero si te quiere ¡eh! – terminó de responder acariciando la cabeza del niño

- Mi papá siempre esta nervioso, nunca quiere estar conmigo – contó Favio dándose cuenta que su padre mas pasaba horas en el teléfono y en sus negocios que con él, Phil lo miró con ternura, y lo abrazó muy fuerte

- Tony tiene suerte – de pronto habló Favio, Phil que estaba acariciándolo encontró extraña la expresion de su nieto

- ¿Porque dices eso? – le preguntó

- Porque Tony no tiene papá que no lo quiera – respondió de pronto Favio alejándose de su abuelo con lagrimas en los ojos Phil solo lo miró dejándolo ir, en ese momento se levantó de la silla y pensó que debería hablar con Mike sobre Favio y lo descuidado que estaba

- Donde están mis llaves – dijo de pronto la voz de Mike

- Justamente contigo queria hablar – dijo de pronto Phil mirándolo con furia

- Si no quieres que Jacob sirva mesas, entonces sírvelas tu – respondió Mike ignorando el comentario que le dijo Phil

- A mi no me da miedo, servir mesas y ensuciarme las manos – respondió Phil – queria hablarte de tu hijo – añadió, pero en ese momento vió como se endurecía el rostro de Mike

- No quiero que me hables de mi hijo, si no esta a gusto conmigo entonces que se vaya con su madre – respondió de pronto muy molesto – haber si encuentra a la callejera esa – añadió a punto de irse

- Oye pero si es un niño – reclamo Phil

- CALLATE – gritó de pronto Mike – tu no eres quien para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer – se giró sobre su sitio y se fue muy molesto de la casa de Phil, muy dolido por las palabras que le habia dicho, no sabia si habían educado bien a Mike, no sabia que era lo que habia hecho de malo para merecer a alguien asi

Mientras tanto, Alice se fue de compras al centro comercial, ya que necesitaba nueva ropa y ver las tendencias que estaban de moda esta temporada para asi ella poder inspirarse y sacar una nueva colección, ella estaba segura de que la siguiente colección que haría seria todo un éxito.

Justo en ese momento estaba buscando algúna revista en una librería, para asi ver e inspirarse, pero al no encontrar nada en la sección donde estaba dejo las revistas en su mismo sitio, en ese momento se dio la vuelta y se asustó mucho, un hombre parado detrás de ella se encontraba viéndola con interés

- Ay, ay, ay – gritó Alice asustada llevándose la mano a su pecho, y es que su corazón empezó una carrera muy rápida por el susto y por la persona que estaba parada frente a ella – ay Jasper, que susto me diste, casi se me sale el corazón por la boca – añadió Alice ventilándose con la mano un poco, su respiración era agitada

- No te preocupes por eso, yo lo tomaria entre mis manos y lo cuidaría como un gran tesoro – Alice no dando crédito a lo que habia odio, empezó a reírse, y es que no se imaginaba que su compañero de instituto le dijera aquellas palabras, él ciertamente era un hombre timido pero con grandes metas trazadas, y ahora que se encontraba parado frente a ella no podia creer lo que decía

- A ti se te ocurre cada cosa de verdad – dijo Alice cuando ya terminaba de reírse

- ¿Y a ti, no te gustaría tener mi corazón entre tus manos? – preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa en su rostro

- No te confundas conmigo Jasper , que yo soy una mujer decente – agregó Alice seria – a mi las cosas me gustan claritas, claritas – añadió, y luego sonrió – ¿usted se me esta insinuando? – preguntó Alice

- Si – contestó Jasper muy seguro de si mismo, pero Alice no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ella levanto una ceja y luego miró hacia todos lados, moviéndose pasó por su costado – mejor dejo estas revistas y me voy – Alice hizo lo que dijo, dejo las revistas muy rápido y luego salió del establecimiento con los nervios en punta, Jasper satisfecho con su jugada, queria que Alice se fijara en él, ya que en el instituto pasaba sin ser notado, pero lo que él no sabia era que a Alice también le gustaba él, solo que ella tenia sus prioridades, como ser una famosa diseñadora, y ella aseguraba que lo conseguiría.

- Alice – dijo de pronto Jasper alcanzándola en un pasillo del centro comercial – ¿sabes como me gustaría llamarte? – Alice achicó los ojos y lo miró mal, Jasper sonrió

- No sé ¿Cómo? – dijo ella

- Novia – Alice en ese momento casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, y Jasper la miraba muy serio – novia, mi novia – añadió él

- Bueno, bueno, bueno – dijo Alice dándole golpes con la pequeña revista que llevaba en la mano – ¿te das cuenta? – preguntó ella – yo te doy la mano y tu me tomas hasta el codo, para que sepas yo soy una mujer… -

- Decente – completó Jasper todo serio, Alice lo miró, queriendo encontrar donde estaba la broma, pero no halló nada en su rostro ni en sus ojos, que en ese momento ella se perdió en ellos – ya lo sé – añadió él – por eso te quiero para que sea mi novia decente –

- Ay por favor – respondió Alice, moviéndose de lado para pasar de él – que desde el primer dia que terminamos el instituto, me contaste que tenias novia – comentó Alice

- Pero la dejaría enseguida si tu me dieras el si – contestó Jasper acercándose mas a ella

- Ah – suspiró Alice cansada – yo no le doy el si a hombres casados ni ennoviados, es mas no me dirijas la palabra – reclamó Alice – fuera fuera fuera fuera – añadió moviendo su mano para que Jasper saliera de su camino – yo no soy una roba novios – añadió y ella paso por su lado, pero Jasper siendo rápido de nuevo la interceptó

- Alice, sé sincera – pidió él – ¿no te gusto ni un poquito? – preguntó Jasper, Alice pensó que él ya estaba loco, y se preguntaba varias veces donde habia quedado el hombre timido que alguna vez conoció, negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Por supuest… - trató de decir con una sonrisa pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que decía – Por supuesto que no – añadió mordiéndose la lengua ante en comentario que iba a soltar primero – ahora quitate por favor – Alice pasó de nuevo por su lado, y esta vez Jasper no la intercepto solo la vio alejarse entre las diferentes personas que iban caminando por el pasillo, viéndola como iba caminando y pensando que tenia que ser muy pero muy insistente con ella, mientras Alice pensaba que Jasper estaba loco _"Bombom"_ escuchó de pronto en medio de la multitud, y reconocería esa voz a kilómetros Jasper le habia gritado, y ella al voltearse se habia descubierto a si misma, girando en su mismo lugar empezó a caminar de nuevo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante los flashes iban y venían, Bella Jacob y Seth se hacían tomar fotos para promocionar el restaurante que poca entrada tenia, mientras ellos posaban para la cámara Tony los veia con interés pero a la vez con cierta duda y temor en sus ojos, Bella al darse cuenta de la mirada de su hijo dejo de sonreir en ese instante, ya era la ultima foto felizmente para Bella, ella bajó de la tarima y antes de que vaya con su hijo Jacob se acercó a ella

- Bella – dijo de pronto – ¿que le pasa a tu hijo? – preguntó señalando a Tony

- Es que… - dudo – fuimos al panteón a ver a su papá y está muy triste – respondió Bella, Phil que se encontraba también con ellos, miraba de reojo a Bella y a Tony, él sabia la verdad, como era amigo muy cercano de la familia, sabia lo que habia pasado, pero le daba pena porque a Tony lo mantenía en la mentira, Bella dejo de conversar con Jacob y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hijo

- ¿Mi amor, quieres un refresco? – preguntó Bella acariciando la cabeza de Tony

- No – respondió el niño – ya tome agua – añadió con los ojitos tristones – mamá, es una lastima que no hayas conocido a mi amigo – dijo de pronto mirándola a los ojos

- ¿Que amigo? – preguntó Bella interesada

- El que vimos en el panteón – respondió Tony, pero Bella de pronto se puso tensa, dejo de acariciar a su hijo y lo miro a los ojos – lo conozco mucho – añadió el pequeño, Bella al escuchar esta ultima parte se tensó mas y se levantó de golpe

- ¿Como? – preguntó – ¿tu conoces a ese hombre? – añadió

- Si, es mi amigo – respondió Tony de manera inocente Bella en ese momento no sabia que pensar, su respiración empezaba a agitarse

- No, no,no, haber cuéntame – pidió, empezando a tartamudear – cuéntame co… como lo conociste, de que te hablo, que… que ha dicho, cuéntame Tony por favor – Bella en ese momento estaba a punto de estallar de nerviosismo Tony la veia asustado

- Lo conocí en la calle, lo llevé a un hospital nuevo, porque es doctor y es mi amigo – respondió él

- NO ES TU AMIGO – gritó Bella de pronto asustando a Tony – y estas castigado Tony, no lo puedes volver a ver – dijo de pronto llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, Tony la vio con mucho temor – no vas a salir a la calle – siguió Bella – y no vas a jugar con Favo ¿me entendiste? – gritó al final

- ¿Hice algo mal mamita? – preguntó Tony con los ojitos aguados, mirando a los ojos de su madre, Bella al darse cuenta de su error suspiro llena de frustración y se dio la vuelta

- Bella, Bella – se acercó Phil a ella – ya se terminaron las fotos, porque no te vas a casa, descansa un poco puedes regresar tarde, porque todavia no tenemos ninguna reservación par la cena – dijo Phil, pero Bella tenia toda la mente en otra cosa, ella se volteó de nuevo y dirigiendose a su hijo se acercó mas a él

- ¿Haber y como se llama ese hombre? – preguntó con respiración agitada

- No sé – respondió Tony

- Ya vez mi amor – se agachó Bella y quedó a la altura de su hijo – entonces no lo conoces chiquito, no es tu amigo, uno siempre se sabe el nombre de sus amigos –

- Pero lo juro por papá, es mi amigo – de pronto soltó Tony, y Bella que ya no cabia mas desesperación en su cuerpo estallo con él

- QUE NO ES TU AMIGO – gritó de pronto – y no jures por tu papá – de nuevo se fijó en los ojos de su hijo, y vio que estaba comentiendo errores por la culpa de ese hombre – ay mi amor, es que yo no quiero que juegues con desconocidos, no quiero que hables con ellos y quiero que me prometas que no lo vas a volver a ver ¿si? –

- Pero es mi amigo – reclamó Tony pidiendo porque le dejara visitar a su nuevo amigo

- Pero necesito que me prometas que no lo vas a volver a ver, por favor – imploró de nuevo Bella – vamos dime – insistió de nuevo – mamá, te prometo que no lo voy a volver a ver – dijo Bella queriendo que su hijo repitiera las mismas palabras

- Te lo prometo mamá, no lo voy a volver a ver – dijo Tony, Bella sonrió con satisfacción

- Esta bien, asi esta mejor amor – se calmó Bella y le dio luego un beso en la frente a su hijo, pero no vió que Tony detrás de su espalda cruzaba los dedos para hacer que su promesa no sea verdadera

Mientras tanto Edward bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras dirigiendose a su auto para ir al hospital, en ese rato Emmett salió con un periódico de su estudio, dándose cuenta que su hermano iba a salir se apresuro para interceptarlo

- Yo pensé que los médicos usaban maletín, no maleta – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en la cara

- Si, si – respondió Edward – usamos un maletín, pero bueno yo traje algunas cosas que el hospital necesita – agregó Edward pensando siempre en los demás

- ¿Que, ya vas a empezar a hacer negocio con el hospital? – preguntó su hermano

- Las regalo – dijo Edward con cara de querer matar a su hermano, nadie podia entender el hecho de que ayudar a las demás personas podia uno sentirse bien consigo mismo, Emmett en ese momento soltó una risotada muy fuerte, tirando el periódico en la mesita de centro se cruzó de brazos

- Ya se me habia olvidado que soy hermano de Robin Hood – agregó él con una sonrisa, Edward solo rodó los ojos riéndose – Sabes Edward me sorprendió mucho tu regreso, yo pensé que no ibas a volver jamás – dijo Emmett en tono serio, él pensaba que no regresaría por los Estudios que le consumían en Inglaterra

- Si, si lo sé, mis planes no eran estos, pero aquí necesitan doctores – respondió Edward tranquilo, pero ya pensando lo que su hermano le diría

- Si, pero en el exterior ganarías 100 veces mas de lo que vas a ganar aquí – respondió Emmett

- No hubiera estudiado medicina si me interesara el dinero – respondió Edward con el ceño fruncido, a veces Emmett podia ser muy niño, pero otras podia ser molestoso – además tu dices que mi parte de la herencia esta creciendo entonces no necesito mas – agregó

- Si – contestó Emmett sonriendo – bueno, que tengas un buen comienzo, y avísame donde esta ese hospital por si me enfermo, irme para el otro lado – agregó

- Claro, claro – respondió Edward con una sonrisa, ya iba saliendo de la casa cuando se acordó lo que tenia que decirle a su hermano

- ¡ah! – gritó de pronto regresando al centro de la sala – una cosa – Emmett en ese instante se acercó mas a él, para escuchar lo que tenia que decirle – Tanya se quiere involucrar mas en el negocio, no sé por que no le buscas un puesto que la haga sentir mas importante – pidió Edward pensando en su futura esposa, Emmett solo frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto que Edward no notó

- Esta bien – respondió Emmett – dejame ver donde la ubico – Edward sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano, y luego se despidió de él con una sonrisa, mientras Emmett pensaba en lo que podría hacer para deshacerse de su cuñada

A unas cuantas cuadras de la mansión, en el parque se encontraban Tony y Favo, Tony jugando con la pelota, mencionando pases y nombres de jugadores que le gustaban mucho y los admiraba por como jugaban, mientras tanto Favo estaba sentado en le pasto pensando aun en lo que su papá le habia dicho

- Goooolll – gritó de pronto Tony, votando la pelota por el costado de Favo, se supone que Favo era el portero del juego, y Tony confundido se agachó para reclamarle – ¿porque si quieres ser portero, si te meten un monton de goles? – preguntó Tony, sentándose en el pasto con Favo

- Cuando sea grande, quiero ser portero – respndió Favo

- Pero es el puesto de los mensos, todos los goles se los comen (N/A: se refiere a que siempre les meten goles a los arqueros) – dijo de pronto Tony encogiendo sus hombros

- Pero a mi me gusta – respondió Favo poniendo sus manos en su cara apoyándose en su rodilla

- Ya sé porque estas tapando tan mal – respondió Tony – ¿estas triste por lo de tu papá verdad? – agregó – no le hagas caso, eres malo para el futbol, pero tu eres muy bueno – dijo Tony intentando darle animos – no te preocupes Favo, cuando encontremos la lámpara, el primer deseo que vamos a pedir, va a ser que tu papá sea bueno – finalizó Tony con un dedo en el aire, Favo confundido ante su discurso se preparó para preguntarle

- ¿Que lámpara? –

- Mi abuelita me contó que hay un niño que se llama Aladino que tiene una lámpara y cuando la frotas – empezó a decir esta ultima frase como si fuera un secreto, lleno de intrigas y de emociones – aparece un genio que te cumple tres deseos – dijo levantando sus tres dedos - así, te los cumple toditos –

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Favo tomandole interese a la historia

- Las abuelas no dicen mentiras – respondió Tony defendiendo a su abuelita

- No sé – dijo Favo – yo no tengo abuelita – agregó triste

- Pero tienes papá – dijo Tony desesperado

- Para que me sirve – respondió Favo con voz neutra

- Como para que te sirve cabeza de chorlito – empezó a gritar Tony – te sirve para hacerle un regalo del dia del padre, en cambio yo… - dejó inconclusa la oración Tony, pensando en lo que haría con su padre si el estuviera vivo

A unas cuantas del parque Bella iba casi corriendo al salón de belleza donde se encontraba Victoria, entrando imponente, se fue hacia donde estaba su amiga, Victoria al verla se asustó, Bella la jalo del brazo y se la llevo al fondo del establecimiento

- Bella estoy trabajando si la dueña me ve me corre – dijo de pronto Victoria que estaba mirando a todos lados por si alguien las veia

- Ay, ya, no nos va a ver, solo es un momentito – respondió Bella alterada, aun recordaba al hombre que habia visto en el cementerio

- Si entras asi, no creo que pases desapercibida – respondió Victoria con las manos en la cintura

- Lo vi Victoria, lo vi – soltó de pronto Bella angustiada, recordando el momento en el que lo vio

- ¿A quien viste? – preguntó Victoria, pensando que Bella ya se habia vuelto loca

- Al padre de mi hijo – dijo de pronto Bella, Victoria en ese momento se tensó y se quedó mirándola con miedo y con angustia, ella se sentía culpable en todo esto – al miserable que me violó – agregó Bella con lagrimas en los ojos, pero manteniendo la voz firme, Victoria con voz tensa se perdió en esos momentos en sus recuerdos

_FLASH BACK_

_Ellos estaban en la discoteca, las luces de esta los abrumaba, el humo que salía y hacia perder la orientación haciendo mas divertido el baile en la pista, Victoria bailaba con James y Bella con Edward. Victoria se reia cada vez que James hacia de las suyas, mientras Edward y Bella no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, estando en su burbuja personal bailaban sin darse cuenta que la música llevaba un ritmo mas rápido al que ellos se movían_

_De pronto James señaló la mesa donde los cuatro compartían antes de ir a la pista de baile, Victoria le hizo caso y ellos salieron de entre la multitud y se sentaron tranquilos, dejando a Edward y Bella solos, en ese momento James sacó algo de su bolsillo como una especie de frasco_

- _¿Que estas haciendo? – preguntó Victoria asombrada y confundida, mientras veia como James derramaba todo el contenido del pequeño frasco en una bebida de color naranja_

- _Es que mañana mi amigo Eddy se va a estudiar al extranjero y le prometí una despedida buenísima, entonces… - dijo James, pero Victoria lo interrumpió_

- _Que tiene que ver eso, con la bebida de mi amiga – dijo Victoria enojada – ¿que le pusiste? – reclamó, James al verla enojada sonrió un poco_

- _Nada, es para que se relaje, para que la pase bien, para que se suelte, no te preocupes Vicky, esto…, fiesta Vicky, fiesta – respondió James ante la mirada furiosa que le daba Victoria, pero en ese momento se estaban acercando Edward y Bella cogidos de la mano_

- _Ahí está Vicky ahí esta – dijo de pronto James parándose, se dirigió a Bella con una sonrisa y luego le ofreció una copa de ron, pero Bella no aceptó, sabiendo James que la rechazaría, le ofreció el jugo de naranja en la que habia puesto la droga_

- _¿Por quien brindamos? – preguntó James_

- _Por la vida, por los ojos mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida – respondió Edward, bella en ese momento se llevó el baso a la boca y empezó a beber, Edward también tomaba la copa de ron que tenia en sus manos, ambos mirándose terminaban todo el contenido que habia en el recipiente…_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Te juro Victoria, yo presentia que algo malo iba a pasar – hablo Bella sacando de su burbuja a su amiga, Victoria al ver a su amiga de nuevo en estado descomuesto, se sintipo muy mal se agachó para quedar a la altura de Bella ya que ella se habia sentado – anoche tuve el mismo sueño otra vez – continuó Bella mas angustiada

- ¿Sueño? – preguntó Victoria

- Si el del anillo – respondió Bella – ese el que te conté, y que lo veo encima de mi volándome y se que nunca le puedo distinguir la cara, pero ahora si la vi, me encontré frente a frente y era él Victoria – continuó Bella, soltando lagrimas mientras relataba de nuevo su sueño, mirando al horizonte y a la vez recordándolo – era él, era él, ERA EL – empezó a gritar mas y mas fuerte, Victoria la callaba pero ya no podia, tenia miedo por ella por su amiga, miedo a que fuera descubierta, miedo a que su marido se enterara que seguía viéndose con Bella

- Bella vas a hacer que me corran del trabajo – dijo Victoria empujándola hacia la puerta – será mejor que te vayas, vas a hacer que me corran – dijo ella para salvarse del nerviosismo que estaba a punto de atacarla

- Ay no, perdóname, perdóname – respondió Bella – no queria molestarte – añadió – ¿Victoria, lo del trabajo sigue en pie verdad? – preguntó con temor a que se hayan hechado para atrás en cuanto a contratar a una nueva persona

- Si, si claro – respondió Victoria

- ¿Entonces el lunes nos vemos? – preguntó Bella, Victoria solo asintió con la cabeza, aun seguía preocupada – muchas gracias y discúlpame – diciendo esto se despidieron y Bella salió del local de inmediato, Victoria la vio salir, y se angustió mas por ver a su amiga de esa manera

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Edward revisaba el perfil de un paciente, con mucha atención y a la vez preocupación, ya que su trabajo era importante en su vida

- Buenos días – de pronto saludó un hombre que estaba parado detrás de Edward – usted debe ser el nuevo –

- Si – respondió él – mucho gusto mi nombre es Edward – contestó con una sonrisa

- Un gusto también – apretó la mano de Edward – mi nombre es Paulito – añadió el otro doctor

- ¿Paulito? – preguntó Edward con una sonrisa

- Asi me dicen todos – contestó el doctor – Paulito Jones, jefe del departamento de análisis clínicos – respondió Paul

- Mucho gusto y si soy el nuevo – añadió con otra sonrisa

- No eres el único – respondió su nuevo amigo – yo también soy nuevo, hace poco que estoy, estaba en otro hospital pero… - de pronto Paul se quedó callado haciendo una mueca de incomodidad – cuente conmigo para lo que necesite – habló muy rápido le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Edward y luego desapareció por los pasillos del pequeño hospital, Edward se quedo con la mirada perdida ante el gesto de Paul

- Paulito – llamó de pronto Edward, volteándose para correr detrás de su nuevo amigo, Paul volteó y lo esperó – dos cosas, si vamos a ser compañeros vamos a hablarnos de tu ¿hecho? – preguntó Edward

- Hecho – contesto Paul

- Y ahora, vi que hay un restaurant aquí cerca se ve que hacen muy buena comida, ¿te invito? – preguntó Edward

- Te lo agradezco pero no sabes la cantidad de orina que tengo – respondió Paul, Edward lo miró con una ceja alzada

- Bueno pues ve al baño te espero – dijo de pronto señalando el pasillo, para que se dirigiera al servicio

- No, hombre – respondió Paul – orina de los pacientes para los análisis – añadió confundido

- Si ya sé hombre – contestó Edward palmeándole el brazo y con una sonrisa, Paul al ver la sonrisa de Edward se le antojo también reírse, ya que hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia

- ¡Despues nos vemos eh! – respondió Paul palmeándole la espalda y dirigiendose al laboratorio, Edward solo lo miró algo confundido por la actitud de su nuevo amigo, Edward sonriendo, se volteó y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de esperas

- Por favor alguien ayúdeme necesito un medico – dijo de pronto Bella que entraba con un señor bastante mal y su hijo que lo sostenía por una brazo

- CAMILLEROS – gritó de pronto un interno – ¿que paso? – le preguntó, Bella nerviosa no supo que responder

- No sé, yo… yo iba caminando y lo encontré sentado en la banqueta estaba como muy agitado respiraba como sin aire y bueno por eso decidí traerlo – explicaba ella, pero mientras recitaba la ultima parte de su explicación detrás del interno Edward aparecia sin darse cuenta que la mujer que habia visto en el cementerio se encontraba en la sala de esperas, Bella lo vió al terminar de explicar, de inmediato se puso tensa y trato de escapar por donde salian los camilleros con el hombre que habia encontrado, pero al fallar en su intento, hizo demasiado ruido

- Perdón perdón – decía ella, intentando escapar por la puerta principal no pudo ya que una señora se encontraba ahí cuidando de su niño y le impedía el paso para escapar, en ese momento Edward se dio cuenta de quien se encontraba ahí

- ESPERA – gritó lo moderado ya que se encontraba en un hospital – no te vayas – añadió, él dejando las carpetas que en ese momento tenia en sus manos se aproximó a Bella que se habia parado repentinamente cuando Edward le habia pedido que se quedara, Bella se encontraba muy tensa y nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, poco a poco Edward llegaba a su lado, ella pensaba que el corazón le estaba por estallar debido a las emociones que nacian en su interior, miedo, coraje, rabia, rencor… pero cuando salió de sus pensamientos Edward se encontraba muy cerca de ella

- Quiero saber quien eres – dijo de pronto Edward muy cerca a su oído, Bella en ese momento tragó en seco, y de pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba

* * *

_**olaaaa**_

_**siento si he demorado mucho... jajaj en estos momentos estoy viendo la premiere jaja... y por eso me demore en postear si no hac horitas q lo hubiera posteado jajajajaja**_

_**bueno me salio como 20 hojas en word... ya ... espero q les guste... esta larguito medio larguito.. tomenlo como quieran jajajaja **_

_**total es para ustedes... VA DEDICADA PARA CADA PERSONA QUE COMENTO LA HISTORIA Y ME AGREGO ASUS FAVORITOS.. PARA AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN SIN DEJAR COMENTARIOS, tambien para ellas**_

_**ahora si me voy para ver la premiere en vez de ir a estudiar jajajajaja...**_

_**saludos a todos los teams! jejeje**_

_**adiositooo... cuenta regresiva para Eclipse si señor!... luego comentaremos q tal estuvo la peli.. aunq en mi pais se estrena el 6 de julio creo... bueno ahora si e voy cuidense... y si encuentran algun error porfa decirme ya q estoy con sueño y lo termine de escribirlo hoy...**_

_**bye adiocito! reviews==?**_


	4. El genio de la zapatilla

**Chicas este capitulo lo volvi a subir, ya que sii, sera como capitulo, pero es primera parte, se que si lo coloco junto con lo q subiré se aburriran y ni leeran el final en fin**

_

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

- _CAMILLEROS – gritó de pronto un interno – ¿que paso? – le preguntó, Bella nerviosa no supo que responder_

- _No sé, yo… yo iba caminando y lo encontré sentado en la banqueta estaba como muy agitado respiraba como sin aire y bueno por eso decidí traerlo – explicaba ella, pero mientras recitaba la ultima parte de su explicación detrás del interno Edward aparecia sin darse cuenta que la mujer que habia visto en el cementerio se encontraba en la sala de esperas, Bella lo vió al terminar de explicar, de inmediato se puso tensa y trato de escapar por donde salian los camilleros con el hombre que habia encontrado, pero al fallar en su intento, hizo demasiado ruido_

- _Perdón perdón – decía ella, intentando escapar por la puerta principal no pudo ya que una señora se encontraba ahí cuidando de su niño y le impedía el paso para escapar, en ese momento Edward se dio cuenta de quien se encontraba ahí_

- _ESPERA – gritó lo moderado ya que se encontraba en un hospital – no te vayas – añadió, él dejando las carpetas que en ese momento tenia en sus manos se aproximó a Bella que se habia parado repentinamente cuando Edward le habia pedido que se quedara, Bella se encontraba muy tensa y nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, poco a poco Edward llegaba a su lado, ella pensaba que el corazón le estaba por estallar debido a las emociones que nacian en su interior, miedo, coraje, rabia, rencor… pero cuando salió de sus pensamientos Edward se encontraba muy cerca de ella_

- _Quiero saber quien eres – dijo de pronto Edward muy cerca a su oído, Bella en ese momento tragó en seco, y de pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 4**

**PARTE I**

******"EL GENIO DE LA ZAPATILLA"**

* * *

- Es la segunda vez que nos vemos – agregó Edward mirándola con interés, pero Bella se ponía nerviosa cada vez mas – ¿no te parece demasiada casualidad? – preguntó de pronto Bella se habia quedado en estadoo de shock, no sabia si la habia reconocido o no

- ¡Doctor! – de pronto llamaron a Edward, el tuvo que voltearse con la duda dentro de su mente, frustrado por la interrupción volteo para atender a quien lo llamaba, pero Bella no podia moverse de su sitio ya que no esperaba que ese hombre le volviera a dirigir la palabra.

Mientras tanto Tony y Favo aun seguían en el parque, Tony agarrando la pelota arrastró a Favo ya que habían terminado de conversar

- Si me castigó, pero despues me perdonó y me dejo jugar contigo – relataba Tony a su amiguito lo que le habia pasado solo por conocer a su nuevo amigo que en ese momento no se acordaba su nombre

- Pero si tu mamá te hizo prometer que no ibas a ver al tipo ese, ya no lo vas a poder ver – respondió Favo, sigiuiendole la conversacion a su amigo

- No menso – dijo Tony parándose en medio del camino de pronto – porque cuando hice la promesa crucé los dedos asi – agregó mostrando a su dedo medio e índice cruzados

- ¿'Y que es esto? – preguntó Favo haciendo lo mismo que hacia Tony

- Para que cuando alguien te hace prometer algo que tu no quieres prometer, cruzas los dedos asi y la promesa no es promesa – explicó Tony que estaba muy concentrado en lo que explicaba, pero en la ultima parte se dio cuenta de algo y fijo su mirada en lo que le llamo la atención

- Aaaahh – respondió Favo ante la explicación de Tony

- Ay Dios – exclamo Tony de pronto

- Hey que te pasa – pregunto Favo agitando su mano en la cara de su amigo

- Mira – de pronto señaló a un objeto que se encontraba debajo del arbusto, Tony saltó entre las pequeñas rejas que protegían al jardín y se sentó en el pasto, cogiendo el objeto que habia encontrado

- Si un zapato viejo tirado de futbol – dijo Favo tapándose su nariz, su amigo al que no le importaba que era, estaba feliz de haber encontrado ese zapato viejo

- Lo tenemos que frotar – añadió gritando, sentandose en el pasto se acomodó y entre sus piernas puso al zapato viejo

- Para que lo vas a limpiar si solo es uno, no lo vas a poder usar – dijo Favo acompañando a su amigo

- Limpiarlo no – aclaró Tony – frotarlo para que salga el genio – añadió

- Creo que estas loco – dijo Favo con su ceño fruncido

- Ash ya cállate – dijo Tony dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante, de nuevo volviendo su atención al zapato viejo empezó a frotarlo

- GENIO, PORFIS TIENES QUE APARECER – gritaba Tony, Favo solo lo veia mal – ALADINO YA NO TE NECESITA, GENIO PORFIS TIENES QUE APARECER … - gritaaba de nuevo pero Favo lo interrumpió

- Creo que estas loco –

- Cállate que lo vas a asustar y cierra los ojos – dijo Tony molesto con su amigo y de nuevo se puso a gritar frotando la zapatilla vieja

- Hola – dijo de pronto alguien, era una niña que paseaba por el parque se encontraba mirnado divertida a los pequeños, Favo y Tony, se miraron entre si con la boca abierta

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Bella se habia escapado de este lugar con el fin de esconderse de Edward, se dirigió muy rápido hacia el mercado donde se supone que tenia que encontrarse con alguien

- Permiso, permiso, permiso por favor – decía Alice corriendo en dirección a Bella que ya se iba del lugar

- Bella, aquí estoy – gritó de nuevo , Bella oyendo la voz de su hermana volteó y con un suspiro de frustración se dirigió a ella

- Alice – reclamó Bella, pero Alice que habia corrido demasiado ya que su carro lo habia dejado a la vuelta del parque, se encontraba respirando muy apresuradamente, agitada se inclino y se sostuvo en sus rodillas para respirar mejor

- No hables nada todavía – de pronto dijo Alice mirando a Bella, esta la veia divertida – deja que me recupere, lo que pasa es que como me dijiste que tenias algo tan importante que decirme me vine a toda velocidad y deje el carro en el parque – explicó Alice, Bella que ya no cabia en la angustia queria soltar todo de una vez – por suerte tengo algún tiempo libre – dijo arrastrando a Bella del brazo

- Perdóname que te haya sacado de tu trabajo, pero es que yo necesitaba hablar con alguien o sino reventaba y con mamá no queria – dijo Bella disculpándose y parándose abruptamente, Alice que la veia cada vez mas preocupada se volteó y la sujeto de los hombros

- ¿Que paso? – preguntó – ay no me digas nada – dijo cerrando los ojos – ¿no me digas que peleaste con alguien? –

- No, no, no algo peor – dijo Bella – Alice de pronto abrió los ojos como platos – me encontré con el padre de mi hijo – explicó Alice en ese momento empezó a hiperventilar y a mirar en diferentes direcciones

- Ay no – respondió asuatada por Bella y por su sobrino

…

- Debes de ser el genio porque yo froté la lámpara – dijo Tony de pronto hablando despues de varios minutos asombrado por la repentina aparición de aquella niña

- ¿Cual lámpara? – preguntó Dulce

- Esta – señaló Tony a la zapatilla vieja

- Es que mi amigo tiene hambre y ve cosas – dijo Favo excusando a Tony por su locura

- Ah – respondió la niña – ¿es como la de Aladino? – preguntó entusiasmada

- Claro, ¿conoces al niño ese? – preguntó Tony emocionado

- ¡DULCE! – gritó de pronto alguien detrás de la niña – nos vamos ahora mismo – siguió gritando alguien, Dulce volteó para ver quien era y se dio cuenta que era su hermana Alma

- Pero… - iba a reclamar Dulce pero su hermana la cogió de la mano

- Ahora mismo, y no te tienes que juntar con esta clase de gente – dijo Alma gritando y llevándose a Dulce, Dulce se despedia con su mano con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, habia conocido a nuevos amigo y ya le estaban separando de ellos

- … ESA SERAS TU FRESA – gritpo de pronto Tony – BRUJA – esta vez gritó Favo, viendo como se llevaban a la niña que se habia parecido frente a ellos

…

- Me encontré con el padre de mi hijo – volvió a repetir Bella, Alice que ya se habia recuperado de la sorpresa la miró confundida

- ¿Y eso es bueno o eso es malo? – preguntó

- Terrible Alice, ¿que no ves que Tony piensa que su padre esta muerto? – dijo desesperada mirando a todos lados

- ¿Y ese hombre quiere verlo? – preguntó Alice

- No no, el ni sabe que tiene un hijo –

- Cuéntame que te dijo – pidió Alice

- No me dijo nada, yo me escapé – afirmó Bella – además, no quiero volver a hablar con ese tipo, ese hombre ya me engaño una vez y sabes que hoy lo vi con su hija eso quiere decir que cuando decía que me amaba estaba casado y tenia una hija – respondió Bella, pero ella no sabia porque habia pasado por todo esto, no sabia las razones el porque el destino se estaba empeñando en hacerle pasar por malos ratos, en el momento que comento que el tenia su hija, algo en el corazón se le movió, ella pensó que era el rencor que de nuevo fluia por ella, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era esa clase de sentimientos si no otros…

En el hospital Edward se encontraba revisando un expediente, cuando de pronto vio a Paul sirviéndose un café, dejando el expediente, se acercó hacia su amigo

- Si vienes por un café este no es el lugar adecuado – dijo Paul ante la cercanía de Edward

- ¿Porque? – preguntó Edward

- Esto es agua sucia – dijo Paul dándole el vaso que se habia servido para él y empezando a servirse otro para él

- Hoy no importa, mañana traigo buen café – respondió Edward bebiéndose todo el contenido del vaso, y a la vez preguntando que Paul le contara sobre su vida, él describiéndole no muchos detalles pero si los importantes, empezó poco a poco a soltarse con Edward, él lo escuchaba atento, como cualquier amigo en su posición lo haría, solo que la amistad de Edward era realmente sincera. En ese mismo momento Bella se encontraba en su casa corriendo de un lado a otro, ya se estaba haciendo tarde para ir a su trabajo acostumbrado, se despidió de su madre que se encontraba en la casa y mando muchos besos para su hijo

A unas cuantas cuadras del cementerio se encontraba Emmett esperando a alguien en su auto, cuando de pronto se subió un sujeto con terno oscuro y con lentes de sol

- Señor digame – hablo de pronto el tipo

- Algo importante, ¿la copia falsa de las ganancias de la empresa que le hice preparar? – preguntó Emmett mirándolo fijamente

- Ya están listas, se las puedo mostrar cuando usted quiera – respondió el acompañante – tranquilo señor Cullen, nadie sospechará –

- Es su futura esposa la que esta queriendo meter las narices en la empresa asi que prepare un juego de libros que muestren ganancias pequeñas – avisó Emmett, poniéndose las gafas oscuras y mirando a través de la ventana

….

- Pienso en ella todo el dia – explicó Jacob a Seth – no me la puedo quitar de la maldita cabeza

- Eso no es grave, el hombre nació para estar siempre enamorado compadre – respondipo Seth dándole una palmada en su espalda

- ¿Sabes que? – dijo Jacob seguro de si mismo – pienso pedirle que sea mi esposa –

- Nooo – dijo Seth soltando carcajadas – eso si esta grave – añadió en tono de burla – ¿tu sabes cual es la diferencia entre una hermosa mujer y una bruja? – Jacob que lo miraba confundido no sabia cual era la respuesta – dos años de matrimonio, ¿para que quieres casarte con ella? – preguntó de pronto Seth – no dices que la quieres, ¿para dejarla de amar? – en ese momento Jacob lo vio temeroso, y luego fijo la vista en la entrada principal del restaurante, en ese momento estaba ingrensando Phil, Jacob solo lo saludo con la mano, y se fue a afinar su guitarra

- Perdónalo Phil, esta atolondrado, es que esta enamorado – explicó Seth

- Si, eso lo se perfectamente – respondió Phil con un suspiro

- ¿Y de quien? – preguntó Seth, en ese momento Bella ingresaba al local, Phil con un gesto señaló a Bella – creo que todo el mundo lo sabe – añadió

- ¿Osea que todo el mundo lo sabe y yo no? – preguntó Seth

- Buenas tardes Phil – dijo Bella y luego saludo a Seth

- No te preocupes Seth, no eres el único que no lo sabe – añadió Phil, haciendo que el comentario también se dirigiera a Bella

- Que, de que están hablando – preguntó Bella con una sonrisa

- De que Jake esta bien enamorado

- ¿En serio? – preugnto emocionada y con una sonrisa – y que de quien, a mi no me ha dicho nada – pregunto Bella

- Y no te lo va a decir – respondió Phil negando con la cabeza

En el parque Tony se encontraba sentado en una banca muy cerca a la iglesia del parque, mientra a lo lejos se aproximaba un carro a toda velocidad, el piloto viendo a su amiguito se estacionó de pronto

- Hola – saludo Edward muy animado aparcando el carro, Tony viendo el carro y asu amigo, apenado se levanto de la banca

- No, no puedo hablarte – respondió dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo su marcha hacia el parque

- Oye – llamo Edward, pero Tony no hizo caso – oye, oye, espera – siguió gritando Edward – ¿espera, porque te vas? – preguntó – ven aca, ven aca – siguió gritando Edward, corriendo detrás de Tony, haciendo de que el niño parara su marcha y se girara solo un poco en dirección de Edward, él que ya habia llegado a su lado se agacho para poder estar a su altura y poder conversar con él

- ¡Eso no se le hace aun amigo eh! – dijo de pronto Edward

- Tu no eres mi amigo, ni siquiera se tu nombre – respondió Tony encogiéndose de hombros – mi mamá me dijo que primero hay que conocer el nombre de los amigos - añadió

- Tu mamá tiene razón, pero muy aparte del hecho de que tiene razón, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste tan rápido de mi nombre? – preguntó Edward, Tony lo miraba confundido, Edward solo soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza – mi nombre Anthony – dijo Edward, confundido a lo que acaba de decir, se supone que le gustaba que lo llamaran Edward y no sabia de donde habia salido decir su otro nombre

- Igual que yo – gritó Tony sacando de sus pensamientos a Edward, en ese momento chocaron las manos en señal de amistad – pero tu me dijiste otro nombre, me estas engañando – dijo Tony frunciendo su ceño

- Me llamo Edward Anthony, antes me decían Anthony, pero no me gustaba mucho – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Entonces te debo de llamar Edward verdad? – preguntó el niño

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa

Entre tanta conversacion, y los recuerdos de Tony que venían a la mente cuando se encontraron por primera vez, estuvieron paseando por el parque mirando las flores y de vez en cuando comiendo muchos helados

- No quiere que te vea porque dice que eres un desconocido – explicó Tony, una vez sentados en las tantas bancas del parque – me hizo prometer que no te veria mas – añadió desesperado

- Bueno pero lo de ser desconocidos ya lo solucionamos – respondió Edward – es mas nos llamamos igual – añadió con una sonrisa

- Si igual – respondió Tony comiendo de pronto el enorme helado que tenia en la mano

- Mira si quieres voy a tu casa a conocer a tu mamá para que esté tranquila, todas las mamás tienen lo mejor para sus hijos – respondió Edward

- Si, me gusta que te llames como yo – respondió Tony con una sonrisa

- Oye – lo llamo de pronto – ¿de verdad tengo cara de papá? – preguntó Edward interesado, en ese momento Tony solo asintió efusivamente Edward le sonrió – ¿como es la cara de un papá? – preguntó de nuevo

- No sé – se encogió de hombros Tony – cara de bueno – añadió, Edward solo rio por la respuesta

- ¿Con quien estabas en el cementerio eh? – preguntó Edward

- Con mi mamá, ella trabaja cantando en el restaurante y canta bonito – respondió el niño con sus ojos brillantes

- ¿Ah y tienes hermanos? – volvió a preguntar

- No, solo tengo a mi mamá – respondió Tony – a mi abuelita y a mi tia Alice – añadió – pero tengo muchos amigos, pero uno se me murió, mi perrito shanik – dijo Tony esta ultima parte con los ojitos muy tristes recordando a su mejor e incondicional amigo que ahora, Tony, pensaba que descansaba en paz

- ¿Y tu papá? – preguntó Edward mirándolo fijamente, y haciéndole recordar a alguien…

* * *

reviews? jejeje subiré el siguiente capi en unos instantes jiji


	5. Doctor y Futbolista

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _¿Con quien estabas en el cementerio eh? – preguntó Edward_

- _Con mi mamá, ella trabaja cantando en el restaurante y canta bonito – respondió el niño con sus ojos brillantes _

- _¿Ah y tienes hermanos? – volvió a preguntar_

- _No, solo tengo a mi mamá – respondió Tony – a mi abuelita y a mi tia Alice – añadió – pero tengo muchos amigos, pero uno se me murió, mi perrito shanik – dijo Tony esta ultima parte con los ojitos muy tristes recordando a su mejor e incondicional amigo que ahora, Tony, pensaba que descansaba en paz_

- _¿Y tu papá? – preguntó Edward mirándolo fijamente, y haciéndole recordar a alguien…

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 4**

**PARTE II**

**"DOCTOR Y FUTBOLISTA"**

**

* * *

**

- Me parece que estas un poquito menso, pero un poquitito nada mas – añadió Tony señalando con sus dedos a Edward cuan poquito era – no me viste en el cementerio, mi papá también murió – añadió Tony y empezó a lamer su helado que ya estaba derritiéndose

- Claro – respondió Edward – si vi su nombre en la tumba – añadió Edward mirando a Tony, pensando que tal vez soltaría un par de lagrimas, pero no, el niño respondió con una sonrisa enseñando sus dientes y los que estaban por aparecer

- Bueno ya me voy – dijo Tony, levantándose de la banca

- Vamos te llevo – respondió Edward, cargándolo y poniéndolo en el piso

- No, me voy corriendo – buscó si su material de limpieza estaba completo y luego se dirigió a Edward – ADIOS AMIGO – gritó saliendo en dirección contraria

- Adios Amigo – se despidió también Edward agitando la mano, con una sonrisa

Mientras un niño iba corriendo a su casa, en la mansión ya las niñas estaban alistándose para ir a la cama, muy temprano pero les encantaba que su abuela les relatara cuentos, y que luego entrara su abuelo y les contara mas historias, Emmett y Rosalie tenían una cena bajo la luz de la luna en el jardín, cerca al pequeño lago que poseía la mansión, y Tanya, nadie sabia donde andaba ella.

Al otro lado del parque, se encontraba una Bella cantando en su lugar de trabajo, acompañada de Jacob y Seth que le hacían los coros

Llegaste con una esperanza  
mi espera tuvo un final  
hablabas cuando yo te amaba  
y te burlabas o creias que te hacia tanta falta

en ese momento Bella, se acordó de los momentos que habia pasado con Edward cuando recién lo conoció

Tus frases no se me olvidaron  
me hiciste ver que habia algo mas  
las alas me has arrebatado  
no puedo volar me has herido en vano

un huracan que mata  
despacio y me desangra  
tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti  
mis ganas de vivir y me rindo a este sufrir  
no me busques que yo a ti te detesto  
y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui...

Bella con la mirada perdida, seguía rememorando las palabras que le habia dicho, las miradas que se daban, las sonrisas, el beso, de pronto una lagrima abandonó los ojos, y salió rodadndo por su mejilla

fui solo una confusion  
y que soy yo tu gran error  
olvido de un viejo amor  
una confusion  
que actuaste sin pensar  
que yo de ti me enamoraria y tal vez  
tu podrias arruinar mi vida  
tu...

de pronto aparecieron mas imágenes de él, recientes, con su hija en el cementerio, cuando la atrapó en el hospital, y asi siguieron cantando, hasta que al final terminó la cancion, todos en el restaurante gritaron contentos por el talentoso grupo que tenían frente a ellos. Mientras tanto Bella seguía sollozando silenciosamente aun con la mirada perdida

Mientras Edward ya habia llegado a su casa y se habia dado una ducha, saliendo de ella con la bata abierta y su bóxer, entrando a su habitación despeinándose el cabello para que secara mas rápido, no se habia dado cuenta que una seductora mujer estaba en su recamara mas específicamente en su cama.

Edward al verla se detuvo, y solo la miró

- Me gusta que te acuestes recién bañadito – dijo Tanya, con voz seductora – me gusta el olor a limpio – añadió, viendo su abdomen y deseándolo mas que nunca, Edward reparándose del shock que tenia, respiró hondo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó

- Haber, que te estas imaginando – respondió Tanya, Edward se acerco poco a poco a ella

- Algo que a Rose no le gustaría que pase – respondió Edward mirándola ahora con un poco de deseo

- No seria la primera vez que pase – respondió Tanya provocándolo

- Se que no fui el primero – respondió Edward con un encogimiento de hombros

- Pero seras el próximo – Tanya lo miró fijamente, haciendo que las tiras de su camisón resbalaran por sus hombros

- Asi me gusta – respondió Edward, y dicho esto se dieron un apasionado beso en el cual Tanya arrastró a Edward a que él estuviera encima de ella

Muy lejos de la mansión, se encontraba Tony durmiendo boca abajo esperando a que su mamá llegara de su trabajo, y en ese preciso instante apareció Bella entrando a su cuarto, viendo como su hijo descansaba sin haberse tapado, viéndolo con ternura, dejó sus cosas en el tocador, y se acercó hacia su hijo, cargándolo y llevándolo a su cama

Tony ante el movimiento repentino, se frotó los ojos y soltó un gemido de sueño, Bella le indicó que siguiera durmiendo y lo arropó bien

- Ya mi cielo descansa – dijo Bella dándole un beso en la frente

- Te queria esperar despierto, pero me dormí – respondió Tony ya totalmente despierto

- No importa mañana hablamos – añadió Bella, removiéndole su cabello

- Te queria preguntar algo importante – dijo Tony, Bella hizo un asentimiento para que prosiguiera – porque no tengo el mismo apellido que papá – Bella ante este comentario se inquietó mucho y desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar

- ¿Mañana hablamos mejor si? – preguntó Bella, incomoda – mami esta muy cansada, y tu también deberías descansar - añadió Bella, Tony entendió pero sabia que algo no encajaba en esto, aceptó la propuesta de su mamá y se despidió Bella le dio un beso en la frente y Tony quedó completamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente, un Edward muy cansado dormía plácidamente en su cama, mientras que Tanya, entraba a la habitación con el desayuno para su prometido

Mientras tanto Bella le contaba a Renné lo que Tony le habia preguntado, su madre enojándola le dijo que estaba mal que hiciera eso, que siguiera mintiendo al niño, su mamá se molestó con ella, y se fue para no saber que le diría Bella de nuevo a su hijo. En ese momento Bella se puso a preparar el desayuno, y apareció Tony en pijama con sus pantuflas de garritas de león

- Buenos días mami-chula – dijo Tony

- Buenos días mi amor – Bella se acerco y le dio un beso, Tony despues del saludo, se cruzó de brazos, y miró fijamente a su mamá con una sonrisa

- ¿No vas a ir al baño? – preugntó Bella

- No, no tengo ganas – respondió Tony – mami dijiste que hoy íbamos a hablar – respondió Tony con el ceño fruncido, Bella al darse por vencida, de nuevo se puso incomoda

- ¿Ah si lo del apellido verdad? – preguntó Bella nerviosa – Tony asintió con la cabeza, y su madre le jalo para que se sentase con ella – eh… bueno cuando tu ibas a nacer tu papi murió antes de que tu nacieras ¿no? Y bueno cuando tu naciste yo fui a inscribirte sola, y es por eso que te puse solo mi apellido – explicó Bella, Tony soltó un "aaaah" y asintió – anda corre al baño, te preparare el desayuno – añadió Bella

- Mami, yo no rompi la promesa, porque él ya no es un desconocido – dijo de pronto Tony acordándose de Edward

- ¿de quien estas hablando mi cielo? – preguntó Bella

- De mi amigo, porque ahora es mi amigo, y ya se su nombre y se llama como yo – respondió Tony contento

- ¿Qué? – contestó Bella alarmada

- Que mi amigo se llama como yo – en ese momento Tony sonrió – Anthony, y va a venir aquí porque te quiere conocer – anunció Tony, Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, totalmente asustada, habia oído bien, el padre de su hijo iria a su casa para conocerla

- ¿Qué me quiere conocer y que va a venir aquí? – preguntó Bella

- Mi amigo Anthony, bueno esperame aquí, un ratito, voy al baño, esperame – Tony salió corriendo y se fue en dirección al servicio, Bella ya no sabia que pensar, la tensión estaba haciendo que estallara su cabeza de tanta presión y nerviosismo

- NO VEN ACA – gritó Bella, Tony al escuchar la voz de su mamá tuvo que frenar y volver con ella

- Ay pero mamá – gritó Tony desde lejos aguantándose – me hago – dijo de pronto apareciendo frente a su madre

- Haber – dijo desesperada su mamá – antes que nada quiero decirte que ni se te ocurra traer a ese hombre aquí, Tony, no me haces caso teprohibí que vieras a ese hombre y me has desobedecido –

- Pero mami, ya se me su nombre y el también sabe mi nombre – dijo Tony temblando

- Pero me lo prometiste, ¿no cumples tus promesas? –

- Es que – respondió Tony con cara de misterio – no fue una promesa, porque cuando hice la promesa tenia los dedos cruzados asi – y mostro a su madre como los habia cruzado

- Pues aunque cruces los dedos – le reprendió

- Pero mami-chula, porque no lo puedo ver si es mi amigo – preguntó Tony

- Porque… porque… Pues porque no Tony, porque… porque… - en ese momento Bella se habia quedado sin mas explicaciones, Renne entraba a la casa despues de haber ido a comprar las cosas que faltaban para hacer el almuerzo del dia

- Pues porque eres un niño, y el es un hombre – se apresuró a hablar Renne – Favo es tu amigo tiene tu edad – añadió

- Aaaayy pero – empezó a refutar Tony pero de inmediato su abuela lo calló diciéndole que ya eran suficientes preguntas, dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección al baño haciendo reir a su abuela y a su mamá, y de nuevo Renne le dijo sobre decirle la verdad al niño hasta incluso la amenazo con que Renne se lo diría si ella no lo hacia, Bella salió disparada hacia su cuarto y empezó a mover una pequeña caja que tenia encima dentro de su ropero, cuando la abrió miles de recuerdos la asaltaron, vió las fotos de Tony, Alice, su madre, sus amigas, ella y los chicos del instituto

Cuando de pronto sacó una caja pequeña, cuando la abrió, mostró un anillo de oro, Bella al verlo lo agarró y se lo puso, pero no contó con que recordaria el dia entero cuando conoció a Edward, de inmediato ella se sintió mal y se sacó el anillo del dedo, se levanto de la cama donde se encontraba sentada y se dirigió al teléfono, marcó un numero y de inmediato se puso a gritar

- Victoria ire a tu casa para conversar con James –

Mientras tanto Tony, ya habia salido de su casa para ir a trabajar al otro lado del parque, se sentó en el mismo lugar para esperara a su amigo, hasta que apareció en su auto, Edward se estacionó y gritó lleno de emoción

- Hola campeón –

- Hola – respondió Tony von una sonrisa

- ¿Como estas? – preguntó Edward parándose en su auto

- Bien trabajando – respondió Tony

- Tengo un problema, tengo mucha hambre y no sé donde desayunar –

- Si, conozco un restaurant, el mejor de todos – respondió Tony contento

- ¿Me llevas? – preguntó Edward

- Claro – respondió Tony, Edward indicándole que se subiera al auto, lo hizo, y asi se fueron hacia el restaurante, en el camino conversaron mucho, sobre que hacia Tony en sus ratos libres aparte de trabajar y ayudar a su mamá, Edward le preguntó donde podrían desayunar y Tony le enseño el lugar donde su madre trabajaba

Mientras tanto Bella cumplió la promesa de ir a la casa de Victoria para hablar con James, ella insistia demasiado para conversar con él y preguntarle que habia sido del padre de su hijo

- Él esta durmiendo – respondia Victoria desesperada porque James no salga y la castigue por el "supuesto error" de amiga que tenia

- Lo despiertas, no me importa, no me voy sin hablar con tu marido – gritó de pronto Bella abriéndose paso, pero Victoria fue mas rápida y la interceptó de nuevo

- Bella, por favor, PORFAVOR – gritó Victoria desesperada – ¿otra vez con lo mismo? Tu hijo ya tiene 6 años, hasta cuando vas a seguir con lo mismo – preguntó Victoria, ya se estaba cansando y temia que James saliera

- No Victoria, mi hijo no es ninguna tortura para mi, ahora que apareció ese miserable va a pagar por todo lo que me hizo – dijo totalmente enojada Bella – JAMES, JAMES DESPIERTA– empezó a gritar

- Bella que van a pensar los vecinos por favor – dijo de pronto Victoria

- NO ME IMPORTAN LOS VECINOS, JAMES, JAMES – siguió gritando

- Ssshhh, hey, que pasa – apareció de pronto James, boztezando recargándose en la puerta de su pequeña casa

- Bella quiere hablarte – dijo de pronto Victoria temblando un poco de miedo

- Exactamente – dijo Bella, acercándose mas a James – quiero que me digas donde puedo encontrar a tu amigo Anthony – preguntó ella, James que en ese momento seguía bostezando dejo de hacerlo, asombrándose por la pregunta, y mirándola con el ceño fruncido

En el restaurante donde trabajaba Bella, apareció Tony con su nuevo amigo, presentadose a Phil entraron, y este les ofreció sentarse en cualquier mesa mientras preparaban un desayuno especial para los dos

- ¿Sabias que yo naci aquí? – preguntó Tony, sentándose al frente de Edward, él asombrándose por lo dicho abrió mucho los ojos

- ¿Aquí? – preguntó él sin creerse el cuento – ¿mas bien en un hospital no? – añadió

- No, aquí, es que mi mamá estaba cantando, se le rompió una bolsita y nací yo – explicó Tony, Edward abriendo la boca con casi una sonrisa, se asombró de su explicación

- Aaaahh, ya te entendí – asintió Edward – claro los bebes antes de nacer vienen protegidos por una bolsita que contiene liquido – explicó él – cuando llegue el momento de nacer esa bolsa se rompe y el bebé nace – añadió

- ¿Como la bolsa de la cigüeña? – preguntó Tony

- No – respondió Edward entrecerrando los ojos un poco, y pensando en una respuesta mejor – bueno… bueno si – de pronto Tony empezó a reírse - ¿de que te ries? – preguntó él con una sonrisa

- De tu cara – respondió Tony – tan grandote y todavía no sabes que los bebes nacen de la panza de su mamá – siguió riéndose, Edward lo acompaño

- Soy un poquito tonto – respondió Edward entre sus risas

- Poquito – añadió Tony

Mientras tanto Bella seguía discutiendo con James, que la hizo entrar a la casa, Victoria estaba en la sala preocupada, y cada paso que daba James en la casa Bella lo seguía como si fuera su sombra

- Yo te di el dinero que me mando mi amigo para solucionar tu problema – dijo de pronto James, Bella lo miraba con odio mientras él se movia –y tu me lo tiraste en la cara – de pronto apareció Victoria detrás de Bella con una gran temor

- ¿Solucionar mi problema? – preguntó Bella con gran enojo – ¿un aborto te parece solucionar mi problema? – añadió ella

- Mira Bella, Victoria y yo estuvimos con ustedes esa noche y tu… - empezó a explicar bien pero Bella lo interrumpió

- YO NO SABIA LO QUE HACIA, él me drogo – respondió acercándose mas a James – ESE MISERABLE ME DROGÓ – gritó ella, James la miró de reojo y se rió un poco – esta bien, esta bien si no me quieres decir donde puedo encontrarlo – de pronto Bella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida

- Hey, que vas a hacer – preguntó James temeroso de la decisión de Bella

- Lo que debí hacer hace mas de 6 años, denunciarlo a la policía – dicho esto salió de la casa con paso firme

James se acercó a Victoria que habia observado todo, y la amenazo con que le pasaría algo a ella y a Bella, la votó de la casa para que fuera a calmar a su amiga y cerró la puerta, James se quedó en su casa preocupado ante lo que podia hacer Bella

- Vámonos te llevo a tu calle y yo me voy al hospital – dijo de pronto Edward cuando terminaron de comer, agarrando su billetera y sacando dinero para pagar la cuetna

- ¿Sabias que cuando sea grande yo voy a ser doctor? – preguntó Tony despeinándose el cabello

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Edward

- Si, voy a ser doctor y futbolista – afirmó el niño

- Mira tu, con razón somos amigos – respondió Edward – soy doctor y me encanta el futbol – explicó

- Pues ahora si que metimos un gol, porque tu te llamas igual que yo y nos gusta mas mismas cosas – anunció Tony con una sonrisa, Edward asintió con otra sonrisa parecida a la de Tony, se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del restaurante

Mientras Edward se dirigía al hospital, Tony se encontró con su amigo, Favio, y empezaron a hablar de algunas cosas de niños, luego siguió la conversacion contándole que habia desayunado con Edward y que estuvieron hablando de bebes, Favo deseo con todo su corazón que su padre sea igual a Edward, Tony se sentó a su lado y le dijo que Edward también era su amigo.

A varias calles, se veia a una Bella muy enojada y frustrada, Victoria iba siguiéndole detrás gritándole que se detuviera pero Bella se enojó mas, y volteó con lagrimas en las mejillas, Victoria por el temosr que James le infundia, le metió en la cabeza que si Edward o Anthony como Bella lo conocía, se llegaba a enterara que tenia un hijo, el le quitaría la custodia y era mejor que él ignorara este hecho, Bella con esa opción, se regresó a su casa pensando en las cosas que decía Victoria.

Edward mientras tanto ya estaba atendiendo a su segundo paciente, se trataba de un pequeño que estaba muy resfriao y presentaba fiebre y molestas en la garganta, su madre preocupada le preguntaba a Edward si se pondría mejor

- Le voy a recetar unas medicinas y se pondrá mejor – respondió él dirigiendose a su escritorio

- ¿Son muchas medicinas doctor? – le preguntó la señora preocupada por la economía que ella tenia, no podia costear mucho las medicinas que le recetaran, tenia que pagar otras cosas y eso la dejaba totalmente endeudada

- No, solo un par, también le voy a recetar algo para descongestionar la nariz – respondió él

- ¿Y usted sabe si son caras? – preguntó la señora, Edward ante la pregunta dejó de escribir y miró a la señora, se dio cuenta y arrancó la hoja que escribia

- ¿Sabe que? – preguntó él con una sonrisa – yo se las voy a dar – dijo levantándose de su asiento – porque no me esperan afuera, yo tengo que ir al almacen para sacar las medicinas – la señora le hizo caso y se fueron, mientras Edward salió del hospital y se dirigió a la farmacia mas cercana para comprar las medicinas que necesitaba el niño

En ese momento Favo y Tony se encontraban haciendo resbalar un barril por la calle cuesta abajo, a Favio se le habia metido la idea de irse a vivir al restaurante porque ya no queria seguir viviendo con su padre, una persona cruel que para nada lo quiere, él se sentía muy triste ante este hecho, es por eso que deseaba mucho que Edward fuera su amigo, Tony ayudo a su amigo a introducir el barril a la cocina donde sabia que estaria escondido y a gusto, mientras Edward habia regresado al hospital y le habia entregado un paquete de medicinas

- No sé si pueda aceptarlo doctor – respondió la señora

- No se preocupe son gratis, las saqué del almacen – respondió Edward

- Dios lo bendiga doctor – respondió la señora, aceptando el paquete

- A usted también – respondió Edward – y tu – dijo dirigiendose al niño – te me cuidas campeón y le haces caso a tu mamá – dicho esto la señora salió del hospital, en ese momento Paul que habia escuchado todo, se acercó a Edward que miraba a la puerta principal

- Que yo sepa no existe un almacen de medicinas – dijo, Edward se encogió de hombros y se rió, Paul entendió y sonrió con él

Bella que en ese momento estaba en su habitaicon rememorando todo lo que habia conversado con Victoria, se puso a llorar de frustración y enojo, sacó una caja y empezó a ver fotos de su padre, de ella de su madre, de su hijo, de pronto apareció Tony y empezó a ver las fotos con ella

- ¿Mamá? – la llamó de pronto – porque no existe fotos de mia papá – preguntó Tony, bella ante la pregunta se quedó callada y nerviosa

- No me preguntes mas sobre tu papá Tony – respondió Bella, de pronto Renee entró a la habitación y escuchó lo que respondió Bella

- Y porque no quieres que te pregunté sobre mi papá – preguntó Tony

- PORQUE DE LO UNICO QUE QUIERES HABLAR ULTIMAMENTE ES DE TU PAPÁ – gritó Bella explotando ante la situación – HAY OTROS TEMAS DE LOS QUE PODEMOS HABLAR ¿NO? – continuó, Tony ante la respuesta de su madre, bajó la cabeza apenado – mi amor – lo llamó – después te voy a hablar de tu papá – explicó ella con dolor en los ojos, pero cuando seas mas grande ¿si? – añadió a Tony los ojos le brillaron ante la respuesta, pero tenia que esperar para saber mas sobre su papá, Bella le pidió que saliera a jugar a la calle, Renee entre tanto se encontraba arreglando los cajones de Bella, al salir Tony de la habitación, Renee se paró de donde estaba y miró a Bella con ojos suplicantes – Por favor, ya no digas mas nada – añadió Bella y salió de su habitación

Edward en el hospital se encontraba atendiendo a una paciente, ya le estaba indicando que debería tomar y que no, y cuantas pastillas debería tomar en caso si le pasara algo, cuando de pronto sonó su celular

- Disculpa – se dirigió a su paciente – ¿diga? – preugntó

- Mi amor, te queria escuchar – respondió Tanya al otro lado de la línea

- Mi amor, luego te hablo, estoy atendiendo a un paciente – explicó Edward mirando de reojo a su paciente

- Esta bien, solo queria recordarte que esta noche cenamos afuera – respondió Tanya, Edward le confirmó su cita y colgó para seguir atendiendo a su paciente

A unas cuantas casas en la calle se encontraba Tony frotando la zapatilla que habia encontrado hace poco, pidiendo su deseo, en eso Bella se acercó a él

- ¿Que haces con ese zapato viejo? – preguntó – te he dicho que no agarres basura de la calle – añadió Bella

- No es basura mami – explicó Tony – es un zapato mágico como la lámpara de Aladino, como el cuento que me contó la abuela, mira lo frotas asi – le enseño como debería frotarlo y la señalo con un dedo – y con todas tus fuerzas le pides un deseo y se te cumple, frótalo tu – dijo Tony, entregándole el zapato a su mamá, Bella se quedó mirando detenidamente el zapató y luego enojo a Tony por agarrarlo, se lo llevó y entró a su casa

En el restaurante, Phil ya estaba preparando el almuerzo que se serviría pronto, al entrar a la cocina se dio cuenta que habia un objeto demás, se acercó y tocó el barril, de inmediato Favió salió de él, Phil le preguntó que hacia ahí, y Favio le explico todo, hasta lo que mas deseaba, su abuelo, tan triste lo cargó y lo sentó en la mesa, y le empezó a contar historias sobre astronautas y al final haciendo alegrar a su nieto se rieron, entre tanto Bella miraba detenidamente el zapato que su hijo le habia dado

- Que pasaría si froto este zapato, sale el genio y le pido un papá para Tony – dijo a la nada mirando al horizonte – pero si Tony tiene un papá, ¿Por qué no le digo la verdad? – siguió preguntándose ella misma – estoy cansada de mentir – dejó el zapato en la mesa y ocultó su cara en sus brazos

- Bella – dijo de pronto una voz detrás de ella, ella rápidamente se levantó, porque reconocia esa voz, ¿quien no la reconocería?, miró deteninamente al sujeto que estaba parado en su pequeña sala, como olvidarlo, era Anthony, el mismo con el que habia salido y se habia encontrado en estos últimos días, de pronto él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, Bella sorprendida ante lo que veia, no dijo nada, Edward se acercó mas a ella y acarició su mejilla

- Bella – la llamó de nuevo , Bella con lagrimas en los ojos no sabia que estaba pasando, ni tampoco sabia como es que Edward o Anthony, la habia encontrado, y justamente ahora la tenia frente a ella, a pocos metros de rostro…

* * *

_**les gustó? espero q si... reviews?**_

_**bueno aqui la segunda parte, espero no demorar mucho, pasense por mis otras historias... estoy que quiero terminar una para dedicarme de lleno a esta historia.. en fin... **_

_**adios y gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo**_

_**las kiere amyel...**_


	6. Amigos Secretos

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- Bella – dijo de pronto una voz detrás de ella, ella rápidamente se levantó, porque reconocía esa voz, ¿quién no la reconocería?, miró detenidamente al sujeto que estaba parado en su pequeña sala, como olvidarlo, era Anthony, el mismo con el que había salido y se había encontrado en estos últimos días, de pronto él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, Bella sorprendida ante lo que veía, no dijo nada, Edward se acercó más a ella y acarició su mejilla

- Bella – la llamó de nuevo, Bella con lagrimas en los ojos no sabía que estaba pasando, ni tampoco sabía cómo es que Edward o Anthony, la había encontrado, y justamente ahora la tenia frente a ella, a pocos metros de rostro…

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**AMIGOS SECRETOS**

**

* * *

**

- Bella – la llamó de nuevo, ella con lagrimas en los ojos no podía creer que él estuviera aquí, junto a ella, en frente de ella – Bella la volvió a llamar, ella abrió la boca, y cerró los ojos muy fuerte, los volvió a abrir, y vio a su amigo frente a ella

- ¿Tyler? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, reconociendo su rostro, por dentro se sintió aliviada, pero solo un poco, el remordimiento por no decirle a su hijo quien era su padre, estaba empezando a carcomerle la conciencia

- Ay, ni que hayas visto a un fantasma – respondió su amigo, Bella volvió a verlo y empezó a respirar agitadamente

- Es que cerré los ojos y… me quede dormida pero… cuando desperté vi a otra persona – respondió ella dudando y tartamudeando en las partes en la que ella vio al padre de su hijo, Tyler puso las manos en sus hombros de nuevo

- Bella tienes descansar mas eh – dijo, él muy bien sabia como es que Bella y la familia entera se desvivía por trabajar de sol a sol para tener y poder llevar los gastos de la casa

- No, yo no me puedo dar ese lujo – respondió Bella, Tyler la miró un poco más, como examinándola, Bella se sintió un poco incomoda

- Bueno, pasé a saludarte y a dejarte las cosas que me pediste – dijo él frotándose las manos, Bella asintió – Gracias – respondió ella, Tyler volvió a asentir y se fue en dirección de la puerta

- Tyler, no me asustaste, estoy bien – repitió,, mientras Tyler la veía detenidamente, asintió y salió de la casa, Bella de nuevo quedó entre las nubes, pensando en su sueño o quizás la mala jugada de la mente que en ese momento le hizo

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Esme se encontraba enseñando a las niñas a tocar el piano, no era como enseñar, sino las hacia practicar, ante este hecho Alma amaba tocar el piano, pero Dulce no, ella mirando atentamente a su hermana como lo tocaba, se le ocurrió una idea, se levantó del sillón donde estaba, sigilosamente se paró y se fue en dirección de la cocina, donde la criada estaba preparando la sopa, salió al jardín y se escondió.

Alice en esos momentos se encontraba junto a su madre, aseando la casa, y todo lo hacía rápido, ya que la boutique donde estaba trabajando la necesitaba horas antes, terminaron de asear todos los cuartos y salió de su casa

- Hola Alice – de pronto dijo una voz, ella sonrió y salió, él solo la vio salir, y aprovechó en entrar a la casa ya que estaba la puerta abierta

- Con permiso Renne, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó, adelantando unos cuantos pasos abriendo la puerta mas, Renne al darse cuenta de quién era, levantó la mirada, y sonrió

- Claro que si Jacob, pasa – respondió ella, Jacob, cerró la puerta muy despacio y se adelanto al encuentro de Renne, pero a la vez buscando a otra persona, que quería que estuviese ahí

- Este… compre unas galletas y pues…. – empezó a tartamudear, a la vez que miraba en todas direcciones, Renne sonrió e interrumpió el discurso de Jacob

- Bella no está – respondió con una sonrisa picara, se acomodó en su lugar – ¿porque es a ella a la que buscas verdad? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, Jacob se puso incomodo y medio sonrojado contestó

- Bueno… yo… jajaja – respondió riéndose y haciendo gestos con la mano, Renne rió un poco mas

- ¿Porque no la invitas al cine? – preguntó ella, Jacob la miró con gesto sorprendido, Renne sonrió mucho mas – si, Bella, necesita salir, porque no abres esa boca y la invitas al cine – añadió, con una sonrisa

- Pero usted… usted cree – empezó a decir Jacob, pero Renne de nuevo lo interrumpió

- Bueno con Bella hay que ir despacio, porque a mi hija la lastimaron mucho – anunció con pena en el rostro, Jacob la miró y asintió claramente había entendido el mensaje que le estaba dando la madre de Bella – y… ya no cree en los hombres – añadió con la cabeza gacha – no cree en el amor – añadió de nuevo mirando esta vez a Jacob

- No, entonces mejor no – dijo de pronto él, Renne sonrió, Jacob hacía gestos nerviosos con la mano

- Entonces mejor si – respondió Renne – mira primero la invitas al cine, otro día te animas y le invitas a comer por ahí – añadió ella, Jacob sonrió con mas intensidad , Renne también lo hizo al darse cuenta que estaba ayudando – ves despacito, porque con Bella hay que ir muy despacio porque si no se asusta – dijo Renne, Jacob solo asintió pensando en la próxima pisada que pudiera dar para salir con Bella

Jacob se fue de la casa, y Renne se quedó a seguir limpiando, no sabía donde se había metido su hija, ni tampoco sabía dónde estaba Tony, así que se fue en su busca y lo halló en su habitación acariciando una pequeña mantita, se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió leche en un vaso

- Te traje tu leche Tony – dijo de pronto, pero Tony no se movió y seguía acariciando la mantita, Renne dejó el vaso de leche en su pequeña mesita de noche y se paró frente a él – ¿estas pensando en que vas a hacer con la cobijita de Shanik? – preguntó su abuela angustiada, Tony asintió frenéticamente – tengo una idea – dijo de pronto Renne, agachándose para que quedase a la altura del niño que estaba sentado en la cama – que te parece que la pongamos aquí – señaló, quitándole la pequeña manta – a los pies de la cama así vas a sentir el calorcito de shanik – añadió, Tony la vio con una gran interrogante

- ¿Porque se murió abuelita? – preguntó con tristeza en su voz – yo lo quería mucho – añadió él con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos, Renne se sentó en la cama con él, ella le empezó a explicar porque su perro tuvo que morir, Tony entendiendo la situación, hizo prometer a su abuela que ella no se iría nunca de su lado

- Me tienes que prometer abuelita, no quiero que te mueras como shanik y como mi papá – dijo de pronto en casi un grito, ella lo miró detenidamente, ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre un gran dilema

- Pero hijito…, es que…, es que tu papá… - dijo de pronto Renne, ella ya estaba cansada de esconder que su padre estaba vivo, ella era de la idea que su nieto tenía que saber la verdad

- ¿Mi papá qué? – preguntó el niño muy interesado y con el ceño fruncido

- Que tu papá era un buen hombre – respondió Bella por Renne, entrando altivamente a su habitación, molesta por el hecho que estaba a punto de pasar – y que murió joven – añadió Bella con una sonrisa – eso es lo que le ibas a decir, ¿verdad mamá? – preguntó ella mirándola, Renne todavía se encontraba de espaldas, ella miró a Bella de reojo

- Si hijita, claro era eso – respondió Renne volviendo la mirada a su nieto - ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con tu zapato mágico? – preguntó Bella con una sonrisa, Tony entusiasmado levantó la mano

- A la orden – hizo un saludo militar – el soldado ya se va – añadió él, se levantó de la cama y cogió el zapato que estaba en su mesita de noche, olvidándose de su leche empezó a marchar, Bella se acercó para darle un beso en la frente de su hijo, y este continuó con su marcha, al final solo quedaron en la habitación, Renne y Bella

- No me traiciones mamá – dijo de pronto Bella, haciendo que Renne se parara con el ceño fruncido

- Es mejor que lo sepa – respondió Renne casi a modo de suplica

- Por ahora no – anunció Bella de manera tajante – es mejor que tenga un padre muerto a un padre que quiso matarlo o se te olvida que me mandó dinero para un aborto – preguntó con rabia, recordando lo que había pasado hace mucho, Renne asintió indicando que se mantendría callada, pero por dentro decía que solo era por ahora

Mientras tanto en el restaurante, Jacob caminaba de un lado a otro, Phil en ese momento preparaba los alimentos para tenerlos listos para la comida, Jacob se atrevió a preguntar si Bella aceptaría si es que él la invitaría a salir, Phil solo le advirtió que Bella no era mujer para él, de pronto apareció Mike llamando a su hijo, Phil le contó el hecho de que ya no quería vivir con su padre, Mike enfureció y amenazó que si seguía con esos jueguitos Favio se quedaría encerrado por toda una semana en su casa, Favio empezó a sollozar de miedo, y Phil lo consoló

En el centro comercial Alice se encontraba atendiendo a sus clientes, poco a poco iba juntando más dinero para abrir su gran tienda, y así poder hacer los pedidos especiales y más cotizados de toda la ciudad, cuando de pronto, la ultima cliente salió del a boutique y apareció un chico con cabello ensortijado y ojos azules

- Alice – la llamó, ella hizo un gesto de molestia – esta flor es única – respondió él, Alice levantó la vista de su cuaderno, y se fió en quien era realmente, Jasper estaba con la mano tendía y dentro de ella una flor con tallo grande de color anaranjado

- ¿Que tiene de única? – preguntó interesada, pero a la vez en señal de aburrimiento, Jasper la vio a los ojos y sonrió

- Habla – respondió él, Alice cerró los ojos, suspiró con frustración, y soltó el lapicero encima de su cuaderno, se apoyó en la encimera donde estaba y puso una mano en su cintura

- ¿Que le pasa Jasper? – preguntó molesta, Jasper se movió un poco, ladeó su cara llena de confusión - ¿usted me ve cara de tonta? – continuó Alice molesta señalándose el rostro

- Créeme Alice, esta flor habla, bajé del automóvil y al pasar por el jardín me dijo soy paradera, soy paradera – respondió Jasper, al último imitando una voz lejana y de niña, Alice en ese momento se rió con fuerza por las ocurrencias de Jasper – y se la daré a usted – señaló él son una sonrisa tendiéndole de nuevo la flor

- Ay Jasper – sonrió Alice – venga – quitó la flor de su mano, Jasper sonrió mucho mas, Alice empezó a agitar la flor en su mano – usted es simpático – señaló Alice, Jasper sintió como su ego subía completamente – pero mentiroso como político en campaña – añadió ella, el rostro de Jasper se desfiguró por la ultima oración que ella mencionó, en ello entro una cliente y Alice se dispuso a atenderla, dejando la flor dentro de su cuaderno, y olvidándose que tenía como compañía a Jasper

Esme se dedicó a buscar a su otra nieta por toda la casa, ya que no la encontraba, era el turno para que ella practicase, mientras tanto Dulce corría a través del parque para perderse durante un momento, muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba estaba Tony, con su zapato mágico, frotando y pidiendo por algún deseo

- Hola – gritó Dulce, se acercó rápido, Tony giró en su sitio sorprendido

- Lo sabia – dijo de pronto mirando a su zapato – es mágico de verdad – añadió mirándola

- No hay zapatos mágicos – respondió Dulce – Aladino tenía una lámpara – señaló ella con la interrogante muy marcada en su rostro

- Pero este es un zapato mágico mágico – respondió Tony con una sonrisa – le pedí que vinieras y aquí estas – añadió

- ¿De verdad le pediste que yo viniera? – preguntó Dulce con las manos en su cintura

- Yo no miento – respondió Tony negando con la cabeza

- ¿Y porque le pediste eso? – preguntó ella

- Porque ayer te fuiste muy rápido y no tuvimos tiempo de ser amigos – respondió Tony con cara de tristeza, preocupado por su nueva amiga

- Mi hermana no me deja tener amigos – dijo de pronto ella

- Haber haber haber, como podemos ser amigos si no sabemos nuestros nombres – dijo de pronto Tony – eso me lo enseño mi mamá, yo me llamo Tony ¿y tú? – preguntó él

- Dulce – respondió ella de inmediato Tony empezó a reírse

- ¿Dulce de qué? – preguntó Tony riéndose con más fuerza

- No tonto, Dulce de Dulce, mi nombre es Dulce – gritó la pequeña niña

- Dulce no es un nombre – respondió Tony

- Ah no, y Tony que es – Tony se rió mas, lo niños salieron a caminar por todo el parque, conversando y alegando que serian amigos secretos ya que su hermana no la dejaba tenerlos, se despidieron y Dulce tuvo que regresar a la mansión, Tony con un suspiro repitió el nombre de su amiga y salió corriendo, ambos niños iban pensando en lo que habían acordado hace poco, serian amigos secretos

En el otro lado del parque, en el restaurante Seth, Jacob y Phil se encontraban arreglando el restaurante, Seth y sus ideas del matrimonio, que no servía para nada y Phil preguntándole porque siempre tan reacio al tema del matrimonio, Jacob preguntó sobre el tema de los numero del restaurante, ya que estaba a punto de perderse el loca debido a las deudas que se tenían, y entre tantos comentarios, estaban insultando poco a poco a Mike, Jacob y Seth alegaban que se merecía el termino de Idiota y un bueno para nada.

En la mansión, de pronto apareció Edward en su gran coche, entrando al garaje de la pequeña pileta que tenían a lo lejos vio que Dulce estaba sentada detrás de un arbusto por la preocupación, él se acercó a ella y le preguntó porque estaba así, ella le contó que se había escapado, y su tío aseguro que la ayudaría a entrar a la casa.

Edward cargó a la niña y la llevó dentro de la casa mientras tanto Emmett y Tanya venían bajando del despacho del segundo piso

- Que un aviso en el periódico salga lo antes posible – pidió Emmett, bajando apresuradamente, Tanya estaba detrás de él – quiero una niñera para mis hijas ¿te puedes encargar? – preguntó mirándola de reojo, Tanya soltó un breve aja, y asintió, Rosalie apareció junto a su hermano conversando de cosas amenas

- Jasper hermano de tiempo que no te veo – dijo de pronto Emmett, Tanya se tensó en su sitio, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Jasper, si Rosalie ya en si era venenosa con ella, Jasper era así o peor que su hermana

- Si hace mucho que no te veía – se acercaron y ambos hombres se abrazaron, Rosalie estaba feliz por su hermano

- ¿Donde te metiste todo este tiempo? – preguntó Emmett interesado

- Ya sabes, negocios son negocios, tuve que desaparecer un buen tiempo – anunció él sonriendo

- Cariño te esperan en tu estudio – dijo de pronto Rosalie, acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla, él se giró y le dio un beso en su frente

- ¿Lo harás Tanya? – preguntó molesto, siempre era molesto dirigirse a ella, nunca se podían llevar bien, pero por apariencias tenían que fingir

- Por supuesto déjalo en mis manos – respondió ella, sonriendo, Emmett asintió y salió a su despacho, Rosalie se quedó con Jasper mirando detenidamente a Tanya, ella demostró que no se ponía nerviosa, pero ya estaba llegando a su límite, Edward en esos momentos cruzó la puerta principal con Dulce en sus brazos, Alma pareció en esos momentos queriendo enojar a su hermanita por la preocupación que causo hace un momento, Dulce y Edward se despidieron, ella subió a su recamara con Alma y Edward se fue directo con Tanya quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa, pasando de Rosalie y de Jasper

- Tanya, al parecer Rose está pensando cosas feas de mi – besó a Tanya en los labios, Jasper se aclaró su garganta y Edward sonrió, separándose de su novia, fue al encuentro de su hermano del alma, se abrazaron, Rosalie estaba que brillaba de felicidad, y ella pensaba que su felicidad seria completa si Tanya desapareciera del mapa

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? – gritó Emmett

- Paso – respondió James que se encontraba frente a él intimidado por los gritos de su jefe – casualidad señor Cullen, le contó a mi esposa que se lo encontró en el cementerio – comentó James mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos, Emmett estaba a punto de estallar de la furia

- ¿Entonces mi hermano ya lo sabe? – preguntó él, enarcando una ceja

- No, no, Edward ni se debe acordar de esa mujer fue cosa de un rato justo la noche antes de viajar – respondió James con tranquilidad, Emmett soltó un suspiro de alivio pero lleno de tensión

- ¿Y ahora que es lo que quiere esa mujer? – preguntó Emmett furioso, paseando por todo su estudio – hace seis años le di suficiente dinero – alegó, pero James se puso completamente tenso acordándose lo que vivió antes - ¿se lo entregaste no? – preguntó Emmett acercándose a él, James asintió vagamente

_James puso el dinero en las manos de Bella, una fuerte cantidad estaban cubriendo toda su palma, Bella lloró con más intensidad_

- _Tómalo, este dinero es para solucionar tu problema – dijo de pronto James mirándola a los ojos, Bella dejó escapar un sollozo – te lo manda Anthony – añadió él _

- _Dile a ese miserable que voy a tener a mi hijo – tan segura de sí misma, miró a los ojos con demasiada rencor a James, no entendía ella como es que su amiga podía tener alguien como James a su lado _

- _Bueno entonces guárdalo y le compras una cuna a tu hijo – respondió James ante la respuesta de Bella, ella arrugó la fuerte suma de dinero que tenía entre sus manos, arrugó los billetes, y se lo tiró a la cara, James solo cerró los ojos con rabia, Bella lo miró por última vez y se fue dejándolo solo, James de inmediato se dispuso a recoger todos los billetes que habían salido volando, guardándolos en su bolsillo_

- ¿Le entregaste el dinero James? – preguntó de nuevo Emmett con mirada dura

- Si claro que se lo entregué – respondió él con temor a ser delatado – pero estaba pensando que sería muy bueno, darle a hora otro poco mas de dinero – añadió él

- Nadie le pidió que tuviera ese hijo y si lo hizo por caprichosa que se las arregle sola yo no voy a pagar ni un centavo más – dijo de pronto Emmett ya molesto ante la situación que había dejado encargado a James y que este no podía solucionar

- A quien no le vas a dar ni un centavo más – dijo de pronto Edward, apareciendo en la puerta del estudio, Emmett se asustó y se paró en su lugar correctamente, sin demostrar que había sido descubierto

- ¿De qué hijo están hablando? – volvió a preguntar él, entrecerrando los ojos, Emmett se vio atrapado, la cara de James era un dilema, no sabía si hablar o no

- Edward mi amigo Edward, no puedo creer que este escuchándote – James se paró frente a él y lo abrazó, Edward ante su efusividad se asombró ya que James no era así, Edward asintió y no hizo caso ante el saludo de James

- ¿Se puede saber de qué hijo están hablando? – preguntó de nuevo, Emmett lo miró con preocupación, por mas que había tenido tiempo para pensar en algo no se le había ocurrido nada

- Bueno no tiene nada de malo que lo sepas – dijo de pronto Emmett con naturalidad – lo que sí, es que tienes que guardar el secreto – añadió – aquí James que tuvo un hijo por ahí – señaló a James que estaba detrás de Edward, James en sus sitió se cohibió y miró de reojo a Edward quien lo miraba atento – entonces para que su esposa no se enterara, le tuvimos que dar un poco de dinero a la amante – finalizó Emmett

- Ya sabes para, para quitarme el problema de encima, tu sabes… mi… - respondió James nervioso, Edward asintió

- Si, ya entendí – respondió Edward molesto – no me cuenten los dejo – añadió y salió del estudio, pero antes de salir se detuvo en la puerta girándose en su sitio – no sabía que ustedes dos eran amigos – añadió Emmett y James se miraron con sorpresa – no sabía – susurró Edward saliendo por completo del estudio

James alagó a Emmett por la mentira hecha a su hermano, diciéndole que era muy inteligente y perspicaz, quedando ante Emmett como un verdadero sobón y Emmett preocupado vio como su hermano se iba, se alejaba lentamente del estudio

Edward subió a la habitación de sus sobrinas y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Dulce, quien le agradeció por salvarla de su hermana dándole un beso

- ¿Nada más un beso? – preguntó Edward casi ofendido – yo pensé que me iba a ganar dos besos – replicó, Dulce lo miró sonrojada y se acercó a darle sus dos besos, Edward sonrió como niño pequeño

- Que rico – de pronto dijo Edward con la sonrisa marcada en los labios – ssshhh – dijo de pronto Dulce tapándole la boca con las manos a su tío – tengo un amigo secreto – anunció ella con una sonrisa, Edward se asombró y sonrió

- ¿Así, como se llama? – preguntó interesado

- No te lo puedo decir – respondió Dulce – porque es un secreto – mostró todos sus dientes pequeños, Edward rió un poco entendiendo el hecho de que "es un secreto"

En el otro lado del parque, la oscuridad ya casi albergaba todo, prendiéndose las luces de los restaurantes y los snacks pequeños que se abrían a esas horas de la noche, la gente pasaba sin cesar, y Bella estaba en el restaurante donde cantaba arreglando para una noche especial

- Muy bonito, muy bonito – de pronto habló Mike acercándose a la mesa donde Bella estaba haciendo las decoraciones para colgarlas en el techo – como tu hermana, ¿que es de Alice eh? – preguntó Mike, dándole una sonrisa casi seductora a Bella, quien la tomo como asquerosa y repugnante

- No lo sé – respondió Bella sin levantar la vista – ya no la busques ella no está interesada en ti – añadió ella con molestia

- Esta muy bien repartida, no veo por qué no pueda fijarme en ella – dijo Mike haciendo caso omiso de los consejos que le daba ella

- Te dije que no estaba interesada en ti, y yola defiendo de los tiburones – respondió Bella, Mike sonrió – Soy capaz de – de pronto Bella alzó la tijera con la que cortaba los papeles, y la agito en el aire, haciendo que estas sonaran delante de los ojos de Mike quien se asusto – cortarle las intenciones al tipo que se le acerque – Mike retrocedió un poco con miedo, sin duda Bella era presa difícil para él

Mientras tanto, la misa que se ofrecía en la pequeña iglesia del parque, estaba oficiada por la familia de Emmett y Rosalie, en devoción a la hermana de Esme, quien había fallecido hace poco, los pésames para la familia iban a aumentando, Rosalie estaba molesta, quería irse a la casa ya, Esme también no estaba para recibir abrazos, Carlisle solo abrazaba a su esposa y él recibía los pésames por ella, a lo lejos de toda la muchedumbre, se vio a Tony jalar a Dulce, quien sonrió al ver a su amigo secreto

- ¿Para qué viniste? – preguntó Dulce intrigada

- Pues tu me dijiste que tenias una misa para rezar por tu tía – respondió Tony con una sonrisa

- Y… - respondió Dulce encogiéndose de hombros

- Pues vine a rezarle y de pasada le pedí que nos dejara ser amigos – añadió encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa – así podemos ser amigos con permiso – añadió, Dulce rió con él, ambos niños se miraban con una sonrisa en la cara y ojos muy brillantes

- Eso está bien – respondió Dulce – pero mejor te vas sin que te vean, no pueden descubrir nuestro secreto – Tony asintió contento

- ¿Y Dulce? – preguntó Emmett fuera del templo, junto a Rosalie, Jasper Esme y Carlisle, Alma estaba sujetada de la mano de Rosalie, Edward y Tanya estaban repartiéndose besos, muy apasionados detrás de ellos, pero de pronto apareció Dulce, mostrando una sonrisa radiante

- Tu y Alma volverán a la casa con los abuelos, cenan y a la cama ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa, sujetando la mano de su esposa

- Pero yo quiero volver con mi tío Edward – pidió Dulce con el ceño fruncido, Tanya se acercó a ella votando a Alma a un lado, quien se sintió bastante celosa

- Lo siento mi amor – dijo de pronto Tanya, agachándose para estar a la altura de Dulce – tu tío y yo nos vamos a cenar solos – anunció, Dulce comprendió, Esme Carlisle y las niñas emprendieron marcha hacia los autos que los esperaban, Edward se quedó con Tanya, cogiéndose de la mano fueron hacia su auto

- ¿Ya elegiste el restaurante donde me vas a llevar? – preguntó Tanya con una sonrisa coqueta, Edward jugó con un mechón de su pelo y sonrió

- Si, es un lugar que no conoces pero… te va a gustar mucho – dijo en respuesta – es muy simpático – añadió dándole un beso en su nariz, ella rió y subieron finalmente al auto

En el restaurante la gente ya estaba disfrutando de la comida, esperando a que los músicos hicieran presencia, mientras tanto Seth y Jacob hablaban sobre la enfermedad del amor, Seth decía que Jacob ya estaba diciendo incoherencias porque estaba poseído por la enfermedad, pero Jacob solo deseaba casarse con la mujer que ama, y esa era Bella, pero Seth siempre iba en contra, diciendo que el amor era una enfermedad que siempre acababa en el matrimonio, Bella por otro lado se estaba dando un descanso previo antes de subir a cantar al escenario, tomando un vaso con agua, pensaba en las cosas que le hacían falta para su hijo, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien muy molesto

- Lo que te dije de tu hermana fue sin intención de molestar – dijo de pronto Mike sentándose frente a ella

- Lo que yo te conteste, fue con toda la intención de que te quede claro – respondió ella – con mi hermana no. Te. Metas – respondió Bella, marcando cada ultima silaba de la oración

- A mí no me interesa tu hermana – respondió Mike – yo te quiero a ti – añadió mirando a los ojos de Bella, ella se incomodó un poco y suspiró a lo lejos pudo oír que ya Jacob y Seth estaban empezando con la música, ella se levantó y dejó solo a Mike

_Boy you know it's bad when you do that__  
but you don't care  
holding out exactly what I want  
but you won't share  
and I've never had a taste before  
but now you've got me wanting more_

Empezó a cantar Bella con mucho entusiasmo, paseándose de mesa en mesa sonriendo y demostrando que el canto era lo suyo, pero por la puerta principal del restaurante no se dio cuenta que entraba cierta persona con su acompañante.

Tanya se encontraba molesta por el lugar al que Edward le había traído, ella se sintió completamente ofendida por la cena de esta noche, para ella este tipo de lugares no deberían existir, pero existían

_You're playin' it cool, I know what you do__  
I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway  
cause nobody loves me  
You're messin around, I figured you out  
You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin it anyway, cause nobody loves me, like you do.  
Mmm like you do [1]_

Pero toda la felicidad de Bella se fue, cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba pidiendo una mesa estaba a pocos metros de ella, dejó de cantar de inmediato, sintiéndose muy molesta y a la vez contrariada, ¿Qué hacia el aquí?, eso era lo que pensaba, su respiración empezó a agitarse y ella siguió viéndolo conversar amablemente con la camarera

- No podías elegir un peor lugar para cenar – le reclamó Tanya – este lugar es muy desagradable – añadió estremeciéndose y mirando al resto de la gente que comía con tranquilidad

- Perdón Tanya, a mi me gusta mucho y es muy… -

- Vulgar – contestó Tanya por él, Edward iba a decir simpático pero se sorprendió que palabras como esas salieran de la boca de su novia

- Bienvenido caballero – dijo de pronto Mike quien se acercó a saludar a los nuevos clientes del restaurante, Tanya dirigió su mirada al sujeto, y cuando lo vio se tenso de inmediato, jadeo imperceptiblemente – ahora mismo, preparan nuestra mejor mesa adelante – añadió Mike mirando a Tanya con una sonrisa macabra, ella se estremeció y quiso salir de ese lugar como sea

- No se preocupe ya nos vamos – respondió Tanya con una sonrisa fingida, como no ponerse nerviosa, si Mike era prácticamente su amante, era el hombre con el que siempre se acostaba, Tanya nerviosa empezó a moverse

- No no vamos, vamos a la mesa y… - dijo Edward señalando el restaurante, Mike quien estaba por irse se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de la actitud de Tanya

- Se me quitó el apetito – respondió ella más nerviosa que antes – quiero irme a mi casa – añadió, miró por última vez a Edward y ella salió del lugar, Edward la vio salir, y Mike también, terriblemente contrariado y con una sonrisa de victoria, Mike había conocido al futuro esposo de su querida amante

- Yo soy Mike – dijo este dándole una pequeña tarjeta – otra vez me llama y me hace una reservación – añadió – ¿su nombre? – preguntó interesado

- Edward Cullen – respondió él, Mike se sorprendió y sonrió aun mucho mas

- ¿Algo que ver con Emmett Cullen? – preguntó Mike

- ¿Si, si, es mi hermano lo conoce? –

- Lo que son las casualidades – respondió Mike con otra sonrisa amable – soy cliente de los productos de su hermano, pero no lo entretengo mas, la señorita lo espera – añadió con una pequeña sonrisa, Edward asintió

- Si, lo lamento mucho lo que pasa es que mi novia hoy no tuvo un buen día – respondió Edward, con mirada de disculpas, él ni se imaginaba en que negocios estaba metido Mike

- Si no tuvo un buen día, ojala tenga una buena noche – respondió Mike con una sonrisa macabra, Edward frunció su ceño mas – lo digo por usted – rió él, Edward se calmó y rió con Mike, sonriendo salió del restaurante en busca de Tanya, Mike se había encontrado la lotería con Tanya

- Comete esta manzana que te cortó tu abuelita – dijo Renne, Alice que estaba junto a ellas, sonrió con ternura – comete toda la manzana vamos – apuró, Tony vio el plato lleno de manzanas y suspiró

- Abuelita pero yo no quiero comer manzanas – replicó Tony – ¿no hay plátanos? – pidió con una sonrisa

- Los plátanos están verdes – respondió Renne

- No me la voy a comer – añadió Tony molesto – toma tía Ali, te la doy para que no se ponga fea, Renne sonrió y Alice también – ¿abuelita a los cuantos años se puede tener novia? – preguntó interesado

- No se trata de años – respondió Renne con sabiduría – los niños no pueden tener novias – añadió ella

- Yo me acuerdo cuando era chiquita, tenía un vecino que era mi amigo y todo el tiempo jugábamos a que éramos novios – Renne la miró molesta y dándole un golpe en el brazo la calló

- Solo los adultos pueden tener novios – añadió Renne

- ¿Que de niña, mamá, nunca jugaste a tener novio? – Renne se levantó molesta de la mesa y se llevó el plato de manzana que había – ¿te gusta alguna niña? – preguntó Alice dirigiéndose a su sobrino

- Tengo una amiga secreta – respondió Tony

- Y quieres que sea tu novia – afirmó Alice, Tony se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y asintió confirmando su respuesta – pues yo creo que esa amiga secreta de va a decir que si – añadió su tía en respuesta

En el restaurante Phil le preguntaba a Bella si se sentía bien, porque ni bien vio a Edward Bella se fue directamente al baño, Bella alegó que solo había sido un mareo, y que ya se le había pasado, pero ella tuvo el error de decir que ya le había pasado muchas veces, y que esta vez se sentía mejor que antes, diciendo eso, se fue a seguir cantando, y Phil se quedó solo en la mesa, pensando en las posibilidades de una respuesta

- Ay por favor Edward, no sigas defendiendo ese lugar – entro de pronto Tanya a la sala de la mansión caminando apresuradamente

- La comida es muy buena, y los tacos son los mejores del mundo – respondió Edward visiblemente enojado, Rosalie que en esos momentos estaba sentada en el sillón observaba de lejos lo que sucedía, Jasper en ese momento ingreso a la estancia, también escuchando los gritos de la pareja

- Es un lugar para gente común – dijo Tanya tajantemente – no es para gente como nosotros – añadió sentándose en el sofá

- Ah – exclamo Edward asombrado por sus respuesta – no sabía que mi novia era una princesa – añadió muy molesto – ¿que nosotros no somos gente común? – preguntó señalándose

- Yo pienso que todos somos comunes – respondió Jasper acercándose peligrosamente a Tanya – ¿no Rose? – preguntó con una sonrisa, Tanya estaba muy molesta por el rato que Edward le hizo pasar

- Pero si ni sabes a que restaurante me llevó – casi gritó Tanya, Rosalie estaba que se reía, y Jasper también, él ya se estaba imaginando a donde la llevó, ya que Edward en la mañana le comento que irían a cenar a ese lugar – de lo más vulgar – añadió Tanya, Edward frunció mas su ceño – tu hermano como la lleva a los mejores lugares de la ciudad – reclamó Tanya señalando a Rosalie, ella de inmediato se envaró

- Emmett es Emmett y yo soy yo – replicó Edward, Tanya se levantó alegando que se iría a comer un sándwich Jasper empezó a carcajearse por ella, y Rosalie lo acompaño, solo Edward estaba molesto por la actitud de su novia

- Bueno creo que no fue un mal día – dijo de pronto Seth, levantándose de la mesa cogiendo su dinero – nos vemos mañana – añadió, despidiendo de Bella y de Jacob – Seth me voy contigo dijo de pronto Phil que se acercó a la mesa para despedirse de Bella y Jacob – hasta mañana – Bella y Jacob se despidieron de ambos que se dirigieron a la puerta de salida

- Bueno Jacob, yo también ya me voy porque ya es tarde – dijo de pronto Bella, pero Jacob de inmediato la retuvo

- No espera, mira quería pedirte como amiga si me das un consejo – pidió él, Bella frunció su ceño

- ¿Pasa algo malo Jake? – preguntó preocupada, su amigo nunca le pedía ayuda

- No, no, algo malo no – explicó el desesperado – al contrario me pasa algo maravilloso – volvió a explicar, Bella sonrió imperceptiblemente, por el estado en el que su compañero de trabajo estaba

- ¿Que es? – preguntó sorprendida y curiosa

- Estoy, estoy, estoy enamorado – dijo de pronto Jacob, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, para que al menos ella entendiera que la quería a ella y no a nadie más, Bella solo abrió mas la boca y rió con él, contenta de su hazaña

- Ay qué emoción Jake – dijo Bella contenta por su amigo, cogió la mano de Jacob encima de la mesa, y él la recibió con mucho gusto, cubriéndola con su otra mano – no sabes qué gusto me da verte así, oye tengo una gran idea, porque no la invitas a cenar mañana y le cantas unas canciones bien románticas – añadió ella, contenta en poder ayudar, pero sin pensar que ella era la que estaba en la mira de Jacob – eso nos encanta a las mujeres –

- Por eso quería hablarte, porque ella, de la persona que te estoy hablando ella no sabe que estoy enamorado de ella – Bella lo miró con duda en su rostro, los ojos abiertos fuera de lo normal

- ¿Como no lo sabe? – preguntó preocupada – ay bueno, pero seguro lo sospecha – añadió ella con cara de querer matar a la tipa que está haciendo daño a su amigo – las mujeres siempre nos damos cuenta cuando un hombre está enamorado de nosotras –

- Y que puedo hacer, pues, para pedirle…, para que sea mi novia – pidió Jacob, con suplica en sus ojos, pidiendo que Bella se dé cuenta de una vez por todas que es de ella de la que hablan, pero nada, Bella se dedicó a hablar el resto de la noche de los detalles que podría hacer Jacob para que ella se de cuenta

En la casa de Bella ya todos los integrantes excepto ella estaban alistándose para dormir, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta, Alice que estaba más cerca se dispuso a correr

- Seguro Bella se olvido la llave – se escuchó la voz de Renne por toda la casa, salió hacia el pequeño recibidor

- Yo abro, yo abro – dijo Alice, se acercó hacia la puerta y la abrió

- PHIL – gritó Alice desesperada, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta

- ¡ALICE TAPATE! – gritó Renne, escondiéndola detrás de ella, y es que Alice había salido solo con un top y su bóxer - ¡NO SE ABRE LA PUERTA CASI DESNUDA! – siguió gritando Renne, pero en la puerta, no se dieron cuenta que Phil veía con disimulo

- Pensé que era Bella – reclamó Alice

- Pero tú nunca piensas – respondió Renne enojándola, luego se giró en su lugar, ya que Alice había salido corriendo para taparse – usted no la vea, que ve – dijo de pronto, haciendo que Phil desvié la mirada

- Discúlpeme Renne, pero vine para hablar de algo muy importante, creo que sería mejor que conversáramos afuera – Phil cerró la puerta y salió, Renne lo siguió dejando el trapo de cocina en la mesa

Phill la espero pacientemente en la puerta de su casa, y cuando Renne salió, no supo como decirle lo que tenía que decir, empezó poco a poco a relatarle el hecho de la tarde, el que Bella se haya puesto mal, era algo raro y extraño para él, y no dudo en comunicárselo a su madre, le contó también que cuando él hablo con ella, afirmó que ella había sentido nauseas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que ahora ya se sentía bien, y él llegando a la conclusión dijo finalmente

- Bella está embarazada – Renne, llena de lagrimas proceso la noticia

Bella caminando por las calles se puso a pensar en lo sucedido esta tarde, no conseguía entender porque aquel hombre siempre se le aprecia en donde sea que esté, siempre, siempre era el mismo caso, la misma reacción, nunca conseguía actuar con razón, siempre sus emociones saltaban y ganaban, la razón quedaba olvidada y solo sabía hacerse manejar por un montón de emociones gobernadas por hormonas, despejó su mente antes de entrar a su casa

- Llegas muy cansada – dijo de pronto Renne, quien tenía hasta hace poco su vista en una lectura

- Si ya es muy tarde mamá – respondió Bella sentándose frente a ella

- No es lo habitual – respondió Renne tajante – el restaurante no cierra tan tarde – añadió ella para que al menos Bella se dé cuenta de las indirectas que le daba su madre

- Ah, es que me quedé platicando con Jacob – respondió con una sonrisa

- ¿Con Jacob de qué? – preguntó Renne interesada, Bella negó con la cabeza y sonrió

- Se me olvidó saludarte, perdón – respondió Bella, Renne sonrió con preocupación, Bella desapareció en su cuarto

Renne se levanto de la mesa y se fue al cuarto de Alice, entró y ella desesperadamente le explicó la situación, Alice se quedó con la boca a abierta, incluso le pidió que le dijera de quien era el hijo que estaba esperando Bella, Alice seguía en shock no supo que responder

Bella mientras tanto ya dormía plácidamente en su cama, pero los sueños de nuevo la estaban atormentando, de nuevo soñaba con aquel hombre, Anthony, de nuevo se apoderaba de ella, se sentó de un susto ya que vio claramente el rostro, su rostro

- ¿Que haces aquí casi me matas del susto? – replicó Bella ante la mirada de Tony – ¿que estás haciendo? – volvió a preguntar, Tony la vio por unos momentos

- Estabas llorando – respondió encogiéndose hombros

- No no estaba llorando – respondió Bella con tristeza en los ojos, acordándose de su sueño, pero aun mas tristeza el saber que su hijo la había escuchado

- ¿Mami, tu también estas triste por no tener papá? – preguntó Tony de manera inocente

- Si – asintió Bella en un susurro – también estoy triste – volvió a afirmar

- Mami – dijo de nuevo Tony cerrando sus ojos

- Dime – respondió Bella

- ¿Porque mi papi se murió? – preguntó con ojos tristes, Bella se volvió a tensar, la pregunta de su hijo era muy difícil de responderla, a no ser que le dijera que su padre aun estaba vivo

* * *

**_PERDON_**

**_PERDON_**

**_PERDON_**

**_se que demore demasiado_**

**_pero aqui el capitulo larguito espero que recompense!_**

**_jiji.. gracias chicas por tenerme paciencia.. me tomo todo este dia para hacer este capitulo.. aun no termino mi tarea :S me muero_**

**_ni modo_**

**_espero que se pasen por mis otros fics_**

**_en especial por AMOR Y DESTINO ... y el chico de la clase de arte_**

**_en especial la primera... quiero terminarla.. jaja_**

**_ojala y pueda ya llevo hasta le capitulo 12 escrito... adios chicas lindas las quierooo! ^^_**


	7. Desesperación

**Primero que nada**

**pedirles perdon por haber tardado demasiado en esta historia, se que me pedian que publicara pero, esta bien ya casi no tengo excusas, la inspiracion para escribir falta, en todas las historias,**

**terminé la universidad, pero lamentablemente tuve que volver a dar otros examenes hasta mitad de enero y felizmente salvé todos los cursos, gracias al cielo, luego de eso tenia que regresarme con urgencia a mi ciudad natal porque empezaria mis practicas y mi trabajo el primer lunes, asi que estoy trabajando arduamente, imaginense tengo que viajar fuera de la ciudad, pero es genial,**

**no me alcanza el tiempo estoy de 7 am hasta las 7pm todos los dias, excepto sabados y domingos y llego cansada**

**se que no tengo excusa para abandonar las historias, pero tenia que darme un tiempo**

**me propuse terminar este capitulo y lo hice, terminé, es larguito, lo hice en partes desde el año pasado, la verdad desde no sé que mes pero aqui esta, hoy le aumente creo algo de 15 paginas, **

**quiero agradecer a todas las que me dieron su apoyo, y a aquellas que estubvieron preguntandome porque no subia mas sobre esta historia**

**en serio lo siento muchisimo**

**para aquellas que quieren saber como ando de animo, ya tengo facebook, esta en mi perfil, agreguenme o mandeme un MP y yo les agrego, me pidieron permiso para publicar la historia que terminé por el facebook, muchas gracias a las que leen por ahi tambien**

**los capitulos para las otras historias esta en proceso, en serio lo siento, pero no iba a ponerles cualquier cosa**

**ustedes se merecen lo mejor**

**de nuevo disculpneme por la demora**

**y sin mas les dejo con el capitulo**

**espero que realmente les guste**

**_

* * *

CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _Estabas llorando – respondió encogiéndose hombros _

- _No, no estaba llorando – respondió Bella con tristeza en los ojos, acordándose de su sueño, pero aun mas tristeza el saber que su hijo la había escuchado_

- _¿Mami, tu también estas triste por no tener papá? – preguntó Tony de manera inocente_

- _Si – asintió Bella en un susurro – también estoy triste – volvió a afirmar_

- _Mami – dijo de nuevo Tony cerrando sus ojos_

- _Dime – respondió Bella_

- _¿Porque mi papi se murió? – preguntó con ojos tristes, Bella se volvió a tensar, la pregunta de su hijo era muy difícil de responderla, a no ser que le dijera que su padre aun estaba vivo_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 6**

**DESESPERACIÓN**

**

* * *

**

Bella vio en los ojos de su hijo, su dolor, el dolor reflejado de tantos años estar cuidándolo, estar ahí siempre, como su madre, y más que su madre, el ángel de la guarda, ella muy bien sabia que daría cualquier cosa por Tony, no hacía falta pruebas, pero había tantas veces que se sentía insegura, no con respecto a su hijo, sino con respecto a las preguntas que hacia siempre, y todas con respecto a su padre

- ¿ porque mi papi se murió, mami? – volvió a preguntar Tony, Bella lo miró de nuevo a sus ojos, y examinando todo su rostro, encontró algo de aquel hombre

- Ay Tony, haces cada pregunta mi cielo – respondió ella con resignación mirándolo cariñosamente, limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos - yo no quiero que estés triste – añadió levantando la barbilla de su hijo - promete que ya no vas a pensar esas cosas ¿si? – preguntó, pero Tony, pensó un poco la petición, y le pareció, a su corta edad, que su madre le estaba ocultándole muchas cosas, por lo cual decidió negar con la cabeza, Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una lagrima mas y que esta corriera a través de su mejilla, se echó en su cama cayendo de plano en su almohada – Ven duérmete conmigo – dijo de pronto, Tony se levantó de su sitió y fue con su madre

- Hasta mañana – respondió el niño a lo cual Bella respondió con un beso, Tony que seguía con los ojos abiertos soltó un suspiro – ¿vas a cuidar mis sueños? – preguntó con una tímida sonrisa

- Claro que si – añadió Bella, con otra sonrisa

- Te quiero – respondió Tony, cogiendo la mano de su madre y dándole un beso en esta, Bella también le respondió un Te quiero, y le dio un beso en su cabeza, pero mientras Tony ya cerraba los ojos, Bella se quedó con los ojos abiertos, pensando en las posibilidades, aquellas que estaban tratando de meterse a su vida a como dé lugar, y donde todas ellas indicaban que había un "padre" para Tony

La noche continuó con su rumbo y lentamente dio cabida para la salida del sol, el canto de los pájaros ya se podía escuchar en toda la ciudad, y por ellos el sol ya alumbraba ciertas edificaciones, una de ellas la mansión, donde al parecer ya estaban casi todos levantados

A través de los pasillos, venia caminando Tanya con una bandeja de desayuno, con la sonrisa pintada en sus labios, dio la vuelta en el pasillo y fue ahí cuando empezó a sonar el celular, ella paró de inmediato y dejó la bandeja en una pequeña silla que había en medio del pasillo, cogió el celular y contestó

- ¿diga? – preguntó con una sonrisa, pero al instante se borró, ella miró a todos lados, y se dispuso a correr y metiéndose a un cuarto, cerró la puerta

- Estás loco Mike – añadió de pronto – ya ayer me diste un gran disgusto – terminó entre nerviosa y asustada – no quiero saber nada mas de ti – añadió con los dientes apretados, volteando hacia la puerta para ver si había alguien ahí – NO, no sabía que era tu restaurant – respondió ante la pregunta que le formularon al otro lado del teléfono – fui muy clara contigo Mike, no quiero saber nada mas de TI – añadió – NUNCA MAS – y dicho esto colgó el teléfono, respiró hondo y se arregló el cabello, una vieja costumbre, como un tic nervioso que tiene cuando algo se le está yendo de las manos

Regresó para coger la bandeja y se dispuso a ir hacia la habitación de Edward, encontrándolo vestido ya directo para su salida hacia el hospital, Edward aun seguía disgustado por la escena que hizo anoche en el restaurante Tanya, obviamente no iba a desayunar, Tanya alegaba y pedí que le perdonase, al final Edward cayó y la perdonó.

Bajó corriendo las gradas y encontró una pequeña escalera en medio de la sala, él ya iba saliendo de su casa pero regresó y de pronto, sin más, cogió la pequeña escalera y se la llevó metiéndola a su coche.

Al otro lado del parque, Tony ya se había despertado y se había cambiado de inmediato para su salida a la calle, Renné, Bella y Alice también estaban levantadas, Tony de pronto apareció corriendo en dirección hacia la puerta, pasando de la cocina gritando – Adiós mamita –

- Hey, hey, hey – dijo de pronto Bella saliendo de la estancia para coger a su hijo – espera un momentito – añadió – ¿no se está olvidando de algo niño que yo conozco? – preguntó con una mirada de reproche

- Ah, el beso – añadió con las manos en la puerta abierta, asintiendo, sonrió y regresó, Bella se agachó y recibió a su hijo entre sus brazos

- Que estés de vacaciones en la escuela no quiere decir que andes en la calle todo el día – dijo de pronto Bella, Tony la miró con el ceño fruncido

- No estoy en la calle todo el día – alegó – estoy mucho en el parque con Favo – añadió, Bella sonrió, pero ocultó su sonrisa muy rápido – pero no te enojes mamita, es que aquí me aburro –

- Está bien, pero cuídate mucho en cruzar la calle – respondió Bella con una sonrisa – y no hables con desconocidos por favor – añadió con una mirada suplicante, Tony bien sabia que lo de desconocidos iba hacia su amigo

- Si mamita, adiós te quiero – respondió Tony, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mamá salió de su casa, Renné en ese momento salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina, y Bella la vio con una sonrisa

- Me contó Alice que anoche le abrió la puerta Phil, y que la vio con ropa interior – dijo ella, su madre la miró con el ceño fruncido y siguió su camino

- ¿ropa interior? – preguntó Renné – estaba casi desnuda – ropa interior era lo que usábamos las mujeres antes, no esos hilitos que se ponen ahora que no cubre nada – añadió casi molesta, sirviéndose el café de la mañana, sentándose y disfrutando de la comodidad, pero no duró mucho ya que Alice entró a la casa de nuevo con la cartera en mano

- A ti te ando buscando, acompáñame que se me hace tarde para trabajar – dijo de pronto de forma corrida, llegó donde Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y la jaló

- ¿Y porque te tengo que acompañar? – preguntó Bella, ya que estaba siendo arrastrada hacia la puerta

- Porque tengo algo muy importante de que hablar contigo, vámonos – respondió Alice, aun cogiéndola por el brazo a Bella, Renné observaba la escena preocupada, sus ojos recorrieron la fisionomía de su hija, claramente no podía creer que estuviera esperando otro niño

Salieron de la casa, y Alice no dejaba de coger su brazo, la pequeña hermana cerró de un portazo y bajaron las tres gradas, empezaron a caminar por el pavimento, y Alice cada vez mas apretaba el agarre en el brazo de una Bella muy confundida y llena de preguntas

- Sabes, pensé que éramos amigas, ¡por Dios somos hermanas! – alegó Alice con rabia contenida, el no haber sido participe del secreto de Bella le enfurecía mucho, ella jamás se quedaba fuera de alguno, esta vez se sintió herida por la pequeña traición de su hermana

- ¿yo también? – preguntó Bella confundida, ya mostrando una mueca en su rostro por el corte de la circulación en su brazo

- ¡Pero no lo somos! – respondió Alice mostrándole su mirada envenenada, y aun así no se detuvieron, ambas caminaban con mucha rapidez a través del pavimento, las calles aun estaban vacías, ¿quién saldría temprano en la mañana si no es para trabajar?

- ¡ah! – exclamó Bella - ¿y desde cuando no somos amigas? – preguntó rodando los ojos y esperando la respuesta obvia de Alice, esta ultima de nuevo forcejeaba con el brazo de Bella, mucho más molesta que los anteriores segundos, si por ella fuera la arrastraría hasta su trabajo

- Desde que me ocultas cosas importantes – respondió Alice, caminando mucho más rápido, la gente que ya comenzaba a salir de sus casas miraban extrañados al par de chicas que mantenían su conversación en un tono más alto

- ¿por ejemplo? – pero Bella fue más rápido y se plantó en medio de la pista, haciendo que Alice soltara su agarre y la encarara de frente

- ¡que estas esperando un hijo Bella! – respondió Alice con determinación, pero a la vez sus ojos demostraban preocupación y desesperación, aparte de la decepción de que Bella no haya confiado lo suficiente en ella

- ¡¿Qué? – con un jadeo Bella abrió los ojos repentinamente, asombrada ante tal confirmación, no era una pregunta, Bella pensó que Alice se había vuelto loca, pero esta vez ni bromeaba como otras veces, esta vez ella andaba muy seria y muy molesta

- ¡lo sé todo! – respondió Alice señalándola con un dedo – y no te voy a perdonar que me hayas ocultado tu embarazo – añadió más molesta, Bella la miraba confundida y extrañada ante tal revelación

Tony caminaba por las calles con su material de trabajo hasta que uno de los caballeros que andaban por ahí le pidió que por favor limpiara su auto, él con gusto aceptó, éste se encontraba en el parque, limpiando el parabrisas de un auto rojo, pero muy mala fue su sorpresa que escuchó un bocinazo y el carro salió disparado, Tony regresó a la vereda con los hombros decaídos

- ¡TONY! – gritó de pronto alguien, el niño volteó y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo estacionándose donde el auto rojo estaba estacionando, con una sonrisa y una mirada de felicidad corrió a su encuentro, pero Edward ni bien bajó de su auto del asiento de atrás sacó una pequeña escalerilla de metal, Edward hizo subir a Tony sujetándolo de los brazos y lo acomodó encima del capó de su auto, Tony sonrió ante el triunfo, así como Edward lo miraba con una sonrisa expectante

- ¡Eeeeehhhh! – gritó Tony levantando las manos en señal de victoria, al igual como lo hizo Edward, ambos chocaron las manos, y se quedaron unidos, podrían haber sido segundos, minutos u horas, pero definitivamente la sangre era muy fuerte, y su llamado estaba haciendo cada vez más cercano

En la mansión, Emmett y Tanya se encontraban en el despacho conversando sobre los asuntos de la empresa, como también Tanya le pidió el favor de hablar con Edward, ya que ella no quería irse de la casa, estaría loca como para abandonar una mansión inmensa y todas las comodidades que ella tiene, Emmett también pensó que sería bueno tener a su hermano cerca, así que prometió que hablaría con él, Tanya agradeció y salió del despacho

- Tienes correspondencia – dijo de pronto Rosalie, acercándose a ella con paso firme y tendiéndole un sobre, sonrió con malicia – estaba abierto – añadió, Tanya quitó el sobre de sus manos

- ¿Quién lo envía? – preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Tanya miró con recelo a Rosalie, y luego puso atención al sobre abierto, sacó la carta y la desdobló

- Fue un gusto volver a verte – añadió de pronto Rosalie, con el ceño fruncido, antes de que Tanya empiece a leer, poniéndola de los nervios - ¿Quién te manda eso? – demandó la rubia

- Lo leíste – recriminó Tanya, doblando de nuevo el papel

- Te dije que estaba abierto – respondió Rosalie con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿quién te escribió eso y de que gusto habla? – volvió a preguntar dando un paso para estar más cerca a su cuñada

- ¡NO TE IMPORTA! – gritó Tanya, completamente fuera de sí, apartándose del camino de su venenosa cuñada, Rosalie sonrió ante el gesto de desesperación de Tanya, ya sabía donde caer, y hacerla caer también

- No puedo creerlo – dijo de pronto Jasper – Tanya gritó, la dulce y santa gritó, te gritó que es lo más importante – añadió con mucho sarcasmo, Rosalie frunció su ceño

- ¿Y estás feliz por ello? – preguntó, Jasper soltó una carcajada

- ¿Al menos sabemos que la gatita tiene garras no? – añadió – Tanya será difícil de vencer eso te lo aseguro – añadió Jasper, Rosalie asintió mirando al horizonte

Mientras tanto Bella y Alice seguían conversando camino al parque, Alice aun furiosa por los acontecimientos y Bella confundida, pero de pronto recordó el porqué de los rumores

- ¡Ahora entiendo! – exclamó – como yo le dije a Phil que, que estaba mareada, él pensó que… - de pronto cayó y miró al cielo soltando una risita histérica – no puede ser – añadió sorprendida y más tranquila – pero como tiene la mente tan cochambrosa – preguntó mirando a Alice, quien se encontraba callada escuchando el monologo de su hermana - me pregunto si cada vez que él se marea piensa que esta embarazado – terminó Bella cansada de seguir pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto, a un asunto que por puro error se crearon rumores falsos

- ¿Pero entonces nunca tuviste ningún mareo? – preguntó Alice desesperada por una respuesta

- No, claro que no – respondió Bella – todo fue mentira – añadió mirándola de nuevo

- ¿Y porque le mentiste? – preguntó Alice desesperada tratando de entender la situación

- Porque entró al restaurant el padre de mi hijo – respondió Bella, Alice se cogió un mechón de su cabello y se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja, Bella ya resignada a que no la entendieran dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino, pero de pronto paró de golpe

Cruzando el parque y la gran calle vio de un auto salir a su hijo y al hombre conocido, vio como este levantaba a Tony entre sus brazos y ambos reían, él lo bajo al piso y lo cogió de la mano, mientras hablaban de cualquier asunto, cruzando la pista, Bella empezó a hiperventilar, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente

- ¡EL PADRE DE MI HIJO! – gritó haciendo asustar a Alice

- Ya te oí no soy sorda – respondió Alice mirándola preocupada

- No, no, digo que, que ya me voy – respondió Bella, pasando delante de Alice y escapando de ese lugar, la pequeña hermana se fue detrás de ella corriendo

- No hay que mezclar Tony, el trabajo es el trabajo – añadió de pronto Edward, empujando a Tony en el columpio

- Pero no te puedo cobrar para limpiarte el parabrisas – respondió Tony preocupado por el asunto – somos amigos – añadió con el ceño fruncido

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, el trabajo se paga – respondió Edward, continuando empujando a Tony

- Haber – dijo de pronto el pequeño – ¿si yo me enfermo y tú me curas, te tengo que pagar? – preguntó, Edward se quedó con la respiración en su garganta, pero siguió empujando a Tony

- No es lo mismo – respondió al último, mirándolo con ojos distintos "es mucho más inteligente de lo demuestra" pensó él

- Ya ves, el trabajo es el trabajo – respondió Tony, Edward cogió el columpio con despacio e hizo que se parara

- Sabes que – preguntó Edward – eres un tramposo – añadió, Tony terminó por reírse, Edward lo cargó y se lo llevó en brazos – ¿en serio te quieres quedar aquí? – preguntó preocupado

- Si – respondió Tony – voy a esperar a mi amiga – añadió

- ¿A tu amiga? – preguntó Edward curioso y con una sonrisa traviesa - ¿Quién es? – volvió a preguntar, sentándolo en una de las tantas bancas el parque y acomodándole un poco la ropa, se sentó junto a él esperando la respuesta del niño pero este sonrió y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza

- No te puedo decir – respondió Tony – es mi amiga secreta – aclaró vocalizando bien, Edward sonrió

- Bueno pero si es amiga ¿es una niña verdad? – preguntó de nuevo Edward esta vez señalándolo con un dedo y sonriendo, haciendo que Tony sonriera también en complicidad con él

- Si – respondió Tony riéndose y con las mejillas coloradas – pero no es mi novia, es mi amiga – aclaró Edward siguió riéndose por la inocencia del niño

- ¿Y tiene la misma edad que tú? – siguió con el interrogatorio

- Si – respondió Tony afirmando con la cabeza, Edward se quedó pensativo, y casi al instante sonrió, algo maquinaba en su mente, Tony lo miró con rareza y también sonrió

- Te propongo algo – pidió Edward – espérame aquí a las 6 porque te tengo que mostrar algo importante – añadió, Tony lo miró confundido

- ¿y cómo voy a saber que son las 6? – preguntó el niño, Edward sonrió y acarició su cabello

- Buscas a alguien y le preguntas la hora – respondió Edward – ¡no me falles eh! – pidió, tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo – te tengo una sorpresa y ven acompáñame vamos a bajar tus cosas – volvió a añadir, levantándose de la banca, Edward esperó a que Tony se pusiera de pie, y extendió su mano, el niño la recibió muy bien y ambos empezaron a caminar juntos, en dirección contraria hacia el coche de Edward

- Espera, Bella espera por favor – pidió Alice de pronto, persiguiendo a su hermana – al final me vas a hacer llegar tarde al trabajo y justo hoy tengo un socio muy importante por recibir – Bella no hizo caso, siguió caminando apresurada, el viento iba en contra de ella haciendo que los pequeños rizos marrones que tenia volaran, ella pensaba que el aire fresco le vendría bien, pero una y otra vez la imagen de su hijo y el padre de este se asomaban a su cabeza, haciéndole pensar en muchas cosas

- Perdóname, pero no me siento bien – respondió al final – me voy a recostar un rato – Alice siguió detrás de ella, Bella seguía caminando, dando pasos grandes como si fuera un gigante en apuros, llegó rápidamente a su casa, pero su hermana a tiempo la detuvo

- Está bien está bien, Bella, Bella – la llamó de nuevo, Bell esta vez hizo caso y volteó – pero antes una cosa – pidió Alice, Bella casi desesperada por deshacerse de su hermana prestó atención – una cliente mía me volvió a recordar sobre el trabajo de niñera en una mansión – Bella la miró confusa y como si estuviera loca – es un buen empleo Bella – rogó Alice, si podía hacer algo por la familia lo haría, eso se lo había repetido cientos de veces, y más que la cliente de su boutique era de una clase social bastante alta y sobre todo eran amigas, Alice le debía un favor y ella se lo recompensaría buscando a una niñera, estaba segura que a su cliente le encantaría Bella

- Yo no sé nada de eso Alice – negó con la cabeza Bella, cansada por la petición de su hermana

- Ay por favor, eres madre – insistió Alice – y lo único que esas niñas necesitan es que las trates con amor y cariño, eso es todo – Bella la miró de nuevo y esta vez sopesó la petición – por favor Bella – volvió a pedir – yo te voy a ayudar a conseguir el trabajo – añadió con una sonrisa, ella sabía muy bien que esa mirada ya estaba ganada

- Está bien está bien – respondió Bella, Alice sonrió con ganas, Bella se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla – pero por ahora deja que me vaya – Alice asintió y Bella entró a su casa, Alice se fue corriendo hacia el parque, ya que había dejado su coche por ahí, mientras Bella, cerraba la puerta y suspiraba fuertemente apoyándose en esta

- Mira, anda mira, esas flores llegaron para ti – dijo de pronto Renné, haciendo dar un sobresalto a Bella, ella abrió los ojos y miró directamente al gran ramo de rosas rojas que estaban delante de ella

- Qué raro, quien me las habrá mandado – se preguntó ella, cogiendo la pequeña tarjeta de las flores, mientras Renné terminaba de hacer unas cuantas cosas en la sala y terminando de acomodarlas

- De quien pueden ser – respondió Renné, moviéndose delante de ella – el padre de tu hijo debe ser muy romántico – añadió con sarcasmo, Bella estaba leyendo la tarjetita cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su madre dijo

- ¿Qué dices del padre de Tony? – preguntó volteándose a mirarla

- No hablo de Tony – respondió Renné con pena mirándole a los ojos – hablo del otro que estas esperando – añadió – ¿desde cuándo no confías en tu madre? – preguntó preocupada y con angustia, Bella la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dio un suspiro de frustración y se fue en dirección del teléfono, alzó el auricular y marcó con demasiada fuerza los dígitos del teléfono

- Phil soy Bella – casi gritó al otro lado tuvieron que alejar el auricular del oído – le pido por favor que venga lo más pronto posible a mi casa – añadió Bella ahora sí, totalmente enfurecida – ahora mismo si es posible – volvió a añadir

- Espera niña, espera, cálmate – pidió escuchando atentamente a lo que decía Bella al otro lado – explícame que es lo que sucede, me asustas – pidió Phil, escuchó de nuevo atentamente y luego añadió – está bien, ahora mismo salgo para allá – y con esto colgó el teléfono, se dio la vuelta, y se quedó pensando un momento, ¿con quién dejaría el restaurant?, pero de pronto apareció Mike

- ¡ah! Mike, tengo que sal… - empezó a decir Phil, pero Mike con un aire prepotente, pasó por su lado empujándolo un poco

- Haz lo que quieras – respondió, interrumpiéndolo, Phil lo miró durante un momento y se preguntó como varias veces ¿Por qué su hijo era así con él?, negó con la cabeza y salió del restaurante, mientras Mike se quedaba sentado en la barra, dejó una pequeña caja negra a un lado y cogió el teléfono

- ¿Recibiste mi cartita? – preguntó con sonrisa de suficiencia

- Creo que fui muy clara la última vez que nos vimos – respondieron al otro lado del teléfono, Mike rió en silencio, mientras Tanya buscaba un lugar donde conversar a ocultas – se terminó Mike, no me llames nunca más – añadió Tanya completamente nerviosa, viendo por el rabillo del ojo si alguien aparecía

- Me gustó mucho, que trajeras a tu… novio a mi restaurante – respondió Mike, haciendo caso omiso a su petición

- ¡DIJE QUE SE TERMINÓ! – finalizó la conversación Tanya, colgando y pasándose los dedos por su frente, Mike colgó el auricular y sonrió

- Y yo digo que no se terminó – habló solo, cogiendo la caja negra delgada – no todavía – añadió, negando con la cabeza y riéndose cada vez más fuerte, la cinta de video que estaba en sus manos seria una muy buena arma para chantajear a Tanya

- Ves esta parte del jardín nunca se usa porque está lejos de la casa – anunció Dulce, esquivando las lianas y los arbustos, a su detrás estaba Tony, también esquivando las ramas

- ¡aaaa! – exclamó él – ¿y lo que me querías mostrar? – preguntó

- Es por aquí – señaló Dulce, siguiendo el camino entreverado por plantas

- ¡Allá esta! – exclamó la niña y Tony solo se asombró por lo que veía

- ¡waaaaauu! – exclamó – una casa en el árbol – añadió sonriente, se movió de su sitio y se acercó a ella

- ¡Pero es peligroso subir, la escalera está rota! – anunció Dulce, temiendo por su pequeño amigo

- Pero la podremos arreglar, así tendremos un lugar sin que nadie nos encuentre y podemos seguir siendo amigos en secreto – añadió Tony, orgulloso por su idea, Dulce sonrió pero al poco rato cambió su expresión

- ¿Y quien nos va a ayudar? – preguntó la niña

- Yo tengo un amigo, muy bueno y muy pero muy fuerte – respondió Tony, saltando de las escaleras – seguro que nos echa una mano – añadió, ambos niños saltaron de felicidad, y Tony volvió a subir a la escalera, Dulce se acercó a ella pidiéndole que la dejara pasar, pero Tony no quiso, y así estuvieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron al interior de la casita

- Si tuve un mareo – respondió Bella molesta

- Pero tú me dijiste que ya habías tenido varios – aclaró Phil confundido

- Ni sé lo que le dije – gritó Bella – lo que si se es que no debió inventarse lo de mi embarazo – añadió aun molesta, Renné asombrada por el humor que tenía su hija, se asombró por la afirmación

- ¿Entonces no estás embarazada? – preguntó contenta y más tranquila

- Por supuesto que no – respondió su hija, volteándose completamente a ver a su madre

- Ve lo que consigue con sus chismes – Renné recriminó a Phil, tratándose de limpiarse las manos

- Pero yo solamente le dije que… - pero Renné interrumpió lo que quería decir

- Mentiras, mentiras es lo que andaba contando – añadió Renné, cruzándose de brazos desvió la mirada, Phil mortificado hizo una mueca de angustia

- Y tú le creíste mamá – reclamó Bella – en vez de preguntarme diste por hecho lo que te contaron ¿no? – añadió

- Bella perdóname, la verdad yo… no sé qué decir – dijo de pronto Phil avergonzado bajó la cabeza, esperando mas recriminaciones

- No, ya no diga nada Phil – respondió Bella – dejémoslo así, pero la próxima vez, me pregunta antes de abrir la boca – añadió Bella, aun molesta por el hecho, molesta con Phil por el rumor, con su madre por no preguntarle y también con ella misma, incluso ya ni sabia porque estaba molesta, hasta llegó a pensar que era por haber visto al padre de su hijo con su hijo

- Bueno se acabó el problema – dijo de pronto Renné, una vez que Phil se había marchado de la casa

- Si se acabó, pero aun hay otro más grande – respondió Bella – Tony sigue viendo a su papá, mamá – añadió casi desesperada y con los ojos llenos de angustia – lo sigue viendo y yo tengo mucho miedo, mucho miedo, ya no se qué hacer – Bella inmediatamente después de terminar su frase, se fue en dirección a su cuarto, la cabeza le iba a explotar, Renné también angustiada miró a todos lados, como pidiendo ayuda divina, al final respiró hondo

- Yo si se que hacer – comentó en un susurro, aun con la idea en la cabeza, salió de la casa llena de determinación

- ¿Mamá? – gritó Bella desde la otra habitación, y cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se apresuró a la sala - ¡mamá! ¡mamá! ¡a dónde vas! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ese grito se quedó en la nada, su madre había salido de la casa y Bella se había quedado en medio de la sala

Mientras tanto Victoria trabajaba en su centro de trabajo, atendiendo y examinando a las clientas y que se sintieran cómodas, cuando recibió una casi grata sorpresa

- ¿Renné, que hace por aquí? – preguntó con una sonrisa – no sabía que había pedido un turno para arreglarse – añadió Victoria, pero Renné negó con la cabeza

- No vine a arreglarme Vicky, sino a pedirte un favor muy especial – respondió Renné entre nerviosa y decidida

- Si lo que sea si puedo – respondió la pelirroja

- Quiero que me consigas la dirección del hombre que violó a mi hija – ante esta petición Victoria se volvió de color blanco como la cal, asustada y nerviosa por recordar aquella escena donde su amiga sale embarazada, aquel día en la discoteca, y donde mucho tuvo que ver su enamorado ahora su esposo

Mientras tanto, Tony caminaba por las calles, recordando la conversación con Edward y el gran descubrimiento con la casita del árbol, llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta, entró sonriente, y marchando al compás de la música de su mente, pero ni bien volteó su risa se transformó poco a poco, viendo a su mamá con los brazos en la cintura en forma de jarra, y molesta, muy molesta

- Hola – responde Tony

- Te vi con ese hombre – afirma Bella, nerviosa, angustiada y con miedo, pero a la vez con enojo, porque su hijo la había desobedecido – te pedí que no lo vieras mas – añadió Bella, Tony se acercó a ella y mostró cara de angustia

- Pero mami es mi amigo – juntó sus manitas en su pecho, rogándole porque aceptara a su amigo

- ¡TE PEDÍ QUE NO LO VIERAS MAS! – gritó Bella con lagrimas en los ojos

- Pero mami, pero ahora si se su nombre y se llam…. – pero Bella lo interrumpió

- ¡SE PERFECTAMENTE COMO SE LLAMA! – gritó soltando mas lagrimas – lo sé – susurró cerrando sus ojos , Tony la miraba sin entender porque su mamá estaba de esa manera, porque no quería que su amigo y él fueran muy cercanos, Bella se volteó desesperada, en tantos años junto a su hijo nunca lo había gritado, y desde que apareció el sujeto a quien le guardaba rencor, empezó a gritarle cada vez con más frecuencia y se arrepentía de todo corazón lo que hacía, Tony detrás de ella agachó la cabeza y suspiro muy fuerte, camino como zombi y la siguió, bella se sentó, soltando mas lagrimas, pero guardándose los sollozos que estaban a punto de salir de su garganta

- Mami, no me gusta que llores – dijo de pronto Tony, acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la orejita, acariciándola muy lentamente, tratando del calmar el dolor que desconocía su hijo – no me gusta que llores mami – añadió de nuevo - yo no hice nada malo –

- Lo de mi amor, yo sé que no hiciste nada malo – respondió Bella, controlando sus emociones, Tony la siguió mirando – es solo que … - suspiro muy fuerte, cerrando los ojos, ella tenía que hacer algo para evitar que su hijo se siga viendo con su padre, pero ya no sabía qué hacer – ven Tony – lo llamó, limpiándose las lagrimas, lo hizo acercar más a ella – ese hombre debe de estar jugando con su hija no contigo – dijo de pronto Bella, Tony negó con la cabeza

- Es que Edward, no tiene hijo ni hija y yo le dije que tenía cara de papá pero no – respondió Tony inocentemente, pero esta afirmación quedó grabada en la mente de Bella

- ¿le dijiste que? – preguntó con asombro y nerviosismo

- Que tenía cara de papá – respondió Tony, encogiéndose de hombros, Bella ante esto desvió la mirada, y ya no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, si su hijo se había dado cuenta que su amigo era padre sin saberlo, no se imaginaba que podía pasar después

- Tony, no quiero que lo veas nunca más – añadió Bella ya en tono demandante

- Pero es mi amigo – suplicó Tony de nuevo

- ¡Nunca más! – Tony se le quedó mirando, y estaba a punto de llorar, por la petición que le pedía, él tampoco ya no sabía qué hacer, ni pedir explicaciones, ni que decir, no entendía porque su mamá se ponía de esa manera cada vez que trataban de su amigo

- Debes saber la dirección, era su amigo – exigió Renné con los ojos llorosos, ambas sentadas, en unos pequeños sillones del salón de belleza, Victoria la miraba preocupada

- ¿Para qué quiere verlo? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Para cobrar todo lo que ese canalla le hizo a mi hija – respondió Renné, soltando pequeñas lagrimas, si no fuera por ese hombre, su hija estaría en Washington estudiando leyes, si no fuera por aquel sujeto, su hija no tendría otra preocupación que estudiar y trabajar, y luego formar una familia, no así, no al revés

- No la entiendo – añadió Victoria confundida – acaso está pensando en… -

- Yo ya no soy joven Victoria y si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel lo haría con gusto – anunció Renné

- Usted no puede estar hablando en serio – negó Victoria ante tal afirmación, con miedo, la madre de su amiga debe de estar un poco loca, pensó, pero al darse cuenta de la determinación en sus ojos, se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio

- ¿Te parece que hablo en broma? – preguntó mirándola fijamente Victoria, negó levemente

- No, por eso me preocupa – respondió ella

- Averigua la dirección de ese hombre, por favor Victoria – demandó Renné

- ¿Qué va a ganar con vengarse? - preguntó desesperada

- Paz, paz para mi hija, te lo ruego Victoria, necesito saber donde vive, hazme el favor – pidió de nuevo Renné, Victoria la miró unos minutos mas y desvió la mirada, suspiró pesadamente

- Lo intentaré – respondió ella, Renné todavía siguió mirándola

Mientras tanto la ambulancia se estacionaba frente a emergencias de la posta médica del barrio, los doctores entraban y salían y la gente de ese lugar también, niños entraban con heridas y madres gestantes esperaban obtener alguna noticia buena sobre sus pequeños bebes

- Perdón que no te digas que te sientes pero es que tengo que atender a dos pacientes mas – dijo de pronto Edward, vestido de bata blanca y con el cabello un poco desordenado, los botones del cuello de su camisa sin abrochar debido a las emergencias que estuvo atendiendo durante el día – apenas son las 5 y a las 6 tengo una cita – añadió mirando su reloj de muñeca

- No te voy a quitar tiempo – respondió el hombre que estaba parado en frente de él, vestido de terno y con las manos en los bolsillos, y una cálida sonrisa – necesito decirte algo – añadió

- ¿Y no prefieres decírmelo en la noche? – preguntó Edward curioso

- No, no, prefiero que Tanya no se entere de este tema – negó con la cabeza y se puso a caminar por la habitación

- ¿de qué tema? – preguntó Edward – ¿Emmett de que me estás hablando? – volvió a preguntar esta vez más inquieto, si mencionaban a su prometida y la casa, y más que su hermano estaba implicado, había algo con urgencia que escuchar

- La vi muy mal Edward – dijo de pronto Emmett – muy mal con esta decisión que tomaste de mudarte después de tu boda – mirándolo fijamente, Edward suspiró fuerte

- Si bueno, lo que pasa es que, para ser sinceros, Rosalie no soporta a Tanya, igual que Jasper, es mejor que nos mudemos para llevar la fiesta en paz – respondió, Emmett se rió

- Si eso lo sé a la perfección – respondió este último, sabía muy bien porque Rosalie no se llevaba muy bien con Tanya, Tanya en otras ocasiones había intentado seducir a Emmett, Rosalie ante esto defendió lo que es suyo, y a Tanya no le quedó más remedio que quedarse con Edward, ante esto Emmett ya sospechaba que Tanya solo quería el dinero de la familia, y era por eso que quería mantener a la familia muy cerca – por favor no te mudes Edward – suplicó Emmett, pensando también en los años que habían pasado juntos

- Es que me tienes que entender – añadió Edward casi desesperado, era difícil para él también separarse de su familia, pero tenía que empezar vida nueva lejos de ella

- Mira Edward, aunque sea porque soy tu hermano mayor, promete que lo vas a pensar – volvió a suplicar el grandote, Edward rió ante la petición de su hermano

- Está bien, lo voy a pensar – se resignó Edward con una sonrisa, Emmett se despidió de su hermano y salió del hospital

- Las vacunas cuestan muy caras y las consultas con el veterinario, no sé, eso del perro significa muchos gastos, yo todavía no tengo un muy buen trabajo – explicó Bella, mientras Tony comía el dulce que tenía en la boca, poco antes, habían salido a comprar un par de cosas a la tienda, Tony pregunto sobre una posible mascota y tenerlo en la casa, pero Bella le empezó a explicar el porqué no podían tenerlo

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no volveré a tener una mascota nunca más? – preguntó Tony, casi triste

- No mi amor, no estoy diciendo eso, pero por ahora no – agregó Bella, caminando aun por la calle

- Mami, y que tal si trabajo para ganar dinero para el veterinario – anunció Tony, Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido

- No, tu no vas a trabajar, yo quiero que tu estudies – anunció Bella, al final sonriendo para que Tony entendiera la razón

- Que pasó Paulito, tengo prisa – anunció Edward viendo como su amigo entraba a su consultorio con una carpeta leyendo los expedientes, y a la vez mirando su reloj – tengo que encontrarme con un amigo a las 6 – agregó

- Tengo los resultados de los análisis del paciente tuyo y no me gusta lo que salió – respondió Paul, mirándolo fijamente, conteniendo la máxima seriedad posible, Edward frunció su ceño y le quitó de las manos la carpeta con todos los resultados, ni bien los vio su rostro de alegría paso a uno ensombrecido, viendo si era de verdad lo que estaba leyendo una y otra vez

- ¡Cielo santo! – exclamó – es una criatura – agregó mirando a Paul, quien asintió con la cabeza apenado por los resultados – tiene un añito – agregó

- Pero la mamá tenía SIDA cuando se embarazó – respondió Paul, dándole a entender porque habían salido los resultados de esta manera

- Si, si lo sé – respondió Edward, saliendo de su pequeño trance – ojala que el niño no desarrolle la enfermedad – añadió, moviéndose hacia su escritorio, tirando la carpeta en la superficie de la mesa – lo vamos a tener que trasladar – Paul ante la mención del tema solo asintió

- Te lo dejo – respondió este último, Edward asintió, y Paul salió de la habitación, también resignado por los resultados, Edward también se movió hacia la puerta de salida de su consultorio, con la vista en el horizonte, tratando de calmar su respiración, se paró en la puerta

- ¿Se siente mal doctor Cullen? – preguntó una de las tantas enfermeras, pero Edward negó con la mano - ¿necesita algo? – volvió a preguntar la enfermera, pero Edward no respondía, estaba tratando de recuperar su voz, tratando de controlar la hiperventilación que le dio en ese momento

- No – respondió él – yo, yo… yo ya me voy – tartamudeó nervioso, la enfermera asintió y salió en otra dirección, dio un golpe en el marco de la puerta y salió de su consultorio, no quedaba de otra, solo pedía que aquel pobre bebé con VIH no desarrollara la enfermedad

Edward salió apresurado a su cita con su amigo, Bella se alistaba para ir a su trabajo, Victoria ya salía de su trabajo y se dirigía a su casa a pie, ya que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras cruzando el parque, entró por el hermoso jardín que tenia, como siempre lo había soñado, la hermosa casa erguida, también lo había soñado, pero no había soñado con la vida con la que le había tocado, tenía todo, absolutamente todo, incluso trabajaba, aunque no era lo que quería, ese era el primer error, el segundo error, era que su esposo no era como siempre lo había soñado, al principio lo era, pero luego se convirtió en un monstro, y el tercer error y aun más grave de todos, era que le tenía miedo, tanto miedo, que no se atrevía a denunciarlo por todas las barbaridades que había cometido, incluso una vez estaba a punto de denunciarlo por lo que le había hecho a su amiga, pero no pudo, mas pudo el miedo que su propia valentía.

Dando un suspiro de frustración, cogió la llave de su bolso y la metió en la cerradura, abriendo completamente la puerta, observando como la sala se había convertido en un desorden, sabiendo muy bien que en la mañana la había ordenado perfectamente, el volumen del televisor estaba muy alto y el sonido de las metralletas e insultos de la gente de la película sonaban estruendosamente.

Victoria vio esto y se acercó con cuidado hacia el televisor apagándolo por completo, siguió su camino hacia la cocina, pero una voz la hizo sobresaltar

- ¿estás loca? – preguntó James, mirándola desde el sofá, quien se encontraba recostado y con el brazo en su cabeza – estoy viendo una película, ¿estás loca? – volvió a preguntar, acomodándose y mirándola bien, Victoria dejaba sus cosas encima de la mesa del comedor, con temor, y todavía no se atrevía a mirarlo

- La mamá de Bella estuvo en mi trabajo – comentó ella todavía sin mirarlo – quiere la dirección de Edward – agregó, ante esto James, entrecerró los ojos y analizó la situación

- ¿Para qué quiérela dirección de Edward? – preguntó mirando a su esposa

- Para agredirlo – respondió Victoria, pero ella se sobresaltó casi al instante que James se levantó del sofá con brutalidad, sopesando los pros y contras, empezó a merodear por la sala como león enjaulado

- Esa vieja está loca – respondió James, pero Victoria asustada, lo miró directamente

- ¿Me pregunto si Edward no debería saber esto? – preguntó Victoria, acercándose un poco más a su marido, James quien volteó a mirarla, se detuvo y se apoyo en la puerta de entrada

- Y yo me pregunto porque las mujeres son tan tan…. – levantó las manos buscando la palabra correcta – tan tontas – agregó mirándola a los ojos se rió un poco y Victoria empezó a respirar con dificultad, es aquí donde siempre le tenía miedo a James, tenía miedo de ser lastimada sin o hacia lo que él pedía – Edward no tendría que saber nada, porque nadie le va a decir nada – añadió James, acercándose a ella – así que te estás mordiendo esa lengüita que tienes dentro – Victoria presiono sus labios escondiéndolos, James de inmediato levantó la mano y cogió sus labios con fuerza, casi pellizcándolos – te la estas mordiendo, bien mordidita, sabes Vicky, bien mordida – dicho eso se alejó de ella en dirección contraria, Victoria se alejó de él unos cuantos pasos

- ¡TE ESTAS OLVIDANDO DE ESA NOCHE! - empezó a gritar James, cogiéndola del cuello y ahorcándola poco a poco - ¡TE ESTAS OLVIDANDO DE ESA VIEJA Y TE ESTAS OLVIDANDO DE ISABELLA! – la cogió del cabello y la sacudió un par de veces - ¡ESTA CLARO, O QUIERES QUE TE LO GRITE EN LA OREJITA PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS VICTORIA! ¡ESTA CLARO! – terminó por gritarle en la oreja, jalándola un poco mas de los cabellos, Victoria por miedo, se cogió el cuello, y James la soltó empujándola fuera de él, ella ya no sabía qué hacer, su miedo la vencía cada vez que hablaban de ese tema, y ella sabía que estaba muy mal

….

Edward en esos momentos salía de la mansión con Dulce en sus brazos, llevándola en su coche, la acomodó y arrancó quienes al momento llegaron al parque, la sorpresa consistía en presentar a su amigo a su sobrina, aunque ya estaba más que seguro que ellos eran los amigos secretos, y no se equivocó cuando les dio la sorpresa a ambos, quienes después de charlar un rato le comentaron sobre el proyecto que tenían en mente los niños

- Si molesto me voy, es que pasaba y o sea me dije, vamos a saludar a la señora Renné – comentó Jacob nervioso parado frente a Bella, Renné sonriente se aproximó detrás de su hija

- Pues aquí me tienes ¡eh!, me saludas y te vas – añadió agitando el pequeño secador de cocina que tenía entre sus manos

- Mamá – le recriminó Bella

- ¡ay! Hija es una broma – añadió Renné entre risas – te preparo un té o prefieres algo mas – preguntó a Jacob, quien este nervioso que secaba las manos en sus pantalones, pero Bella ni se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía

- No, no, no, un té está bien – respondió aquel hombre, completamente desgarbado, casi con metro ochenta corpulento y muy simpático, cabello corto ojos color marrón oscuro casi negro, la camisa le quedaba muy bien, y los pantalones negros que llevaba hacia resaltar su figura, Bella no se daba cuenta de ese detalle, solo sabía que era su amigo y que podía confiar totalmente en él, en aquel amigo de tez bronceada y bonita sonrisa

- Siéntate Jacob – añadió Bella, sentándose al mismo tiempo, Jacob vio las rosas que estaban detrás de ella

- ¡wau! ¿Y esas flores? – preguntó él asombrado

- ¡ah! – exclamó ella – me las mandó alguien, no sé quien, pero en la tarjeta dicen que son para mí – añadió

- Pues seguramente te quiere mucho – comentó Jake mirando de nuevo las rosas

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Bella mirándolo fijamente

- Digo, el que ten envió las flores, porque para enviarle flores a alguien debes de querer mucho a la persona ¿no? – respondió este, poniéndose más nervioso que antes, Bella solo asintió con una sonrisa

- Yo creo que podemos hacer que quede muy bien – respondió Edward, mirando la pequeña casa del árbol, sin duda tenían que hacer varias reparaciones, bueno pensándolo bien, Edward tenía que reparar toda la casa, todavía recordaba cómo es que Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y él se quedaban a jugar en esta pequeña casa, y ahora estaba más que feliz, porque los niños que más quería mucho iban a utilizarla para que pudieran encontrarse – muy bien – añadió dándoles un beso en la cabeza a cada uno

- Yo no le puedo decir a mi mamá, que Edward nos está ayudando – anunció Tony con el semblante preocupado

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Dulce, mirando como su tío subía las escaleras hacia el interior de la casita

- Porque no quiere que él sea mi amigo – respondió Tony, señalando a Edward, quien escuchó y paró de hacer lo que hacia

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Edward volteándose para mirar a los niños

- ¡ya la malogré! – susurró Tony, tapándose la cara con ambas manos}

- Que mi mamá no quiere que tú seas mi amigo – respondió Tony, volteándose completamente a Edward – dice que no quiere que te vuelva a ver nunca, nunca más – añadió moviendo sus manitas

- ¿te sabes el teléfono de tu casa? – preguntó Edward, Tony se quedó pensando, mientras Edward sacaba su celular

- Eres muy joven para pensar que jamás te vas a casar – dijo de pronto Jacob

- No importa los años que tenga Jake – respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros – yo jamás me voy a casar – añadió con determinación – yo jamás me voy a enamorar – volvió a añadir, Jacob dio un fuerte suspiro de cansancio

- Tal vez encuentres a un hombre que te quiera bien – todavía siguió hablando – el que ten envió la flores por ejemplo, puede ser él – añadió Jake con un poco de esperanza, Bella se quedó mirándolo un rato mas, pero negó con la cabeza, justo en ese momento el teléfono de la casa sonó

- Permiso – dijo Bella de pronto, el teléfono siguió sonando con insistencia como si reclamara ser atendido, Bella corrió hacia él y levantó el auricular

- ¿bueno? – preguntó ella

- Buenas tardes, ¿habla la mamá de Tony? – preguntaron al otro lado, Bella frunció el ceño

- Sí, sí, soy yo, ¿le pasa algo a mi hijo? – preguntó Bella desesperada

- No señora, su hijo está bien – aclaró – el que quiere hablar con usted soy yo –

- ¿Hablar conmigo? – preguntó Bella – ¿pero quién es usted? – volvió a preguntar

- Mi nombre es Edward y soy amigo de Tony, y en este momento voy a su casa con su hijo – terminó Edward, Bella se quedó perpleja, el segundo contacto con el padre de su hijo, temblorosa y llena de nervios, casi suelta el auricular

- Usted no puede venir a mi casa ¿me oye? – casi gritó Bella, Edward frunció aun mas su ceño, y de inmediato colgó

- Colgó – susurró Bella, frotándose la frente y cerrando los ojos

- ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Jacob levantándose del sillón

- Va a venir – añadió Bella - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó de pronto Renné asustada y con la respiración un poco agitada por correr por el pasillo a la sala

- Era él mamá, era él, era él – dijo de pronto Bella acercándose a ella – y yo no quiero que me vea, no me puede ver, no me puede ver – añadió Bella, entrando en pánico y en ansiedad, Renné la miró asustada

- Tranquilízate, quien va a venir – la sujetó de los brazos preguntándole y sacudiéndola un poco

- Sonó el teléfono, luego Bella contestó y…y… se puso mal – respondió Jacob por ella, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba

- Jacob por favor, es mejor que te vayas – sugirió Bella desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos

- Pero Bella… - él se acercó un poco a ella pero Bella explotó

- ¡JACOB POR FAVOR! – Jacob quedó parado en sus sitio y suspiro, asintió – tengo que hablar con mi mamá, después nos vemos ¿si? – pidió Bella, Jacob volvió a asentir y alió de la casa apenado

- Era él mamá, era él – de nuevo Bella empezó a repetir – y me va a ver, no quiero que me vea mamá ¡Y ME VA A VER! – añadió gritando

- Pero te puedes calmar por favor, estas como loca – sujetó a Bella de los brazos y la miró fijamente

- Esta con Tony y viene para acá, viene para acá – inmediatamente lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

- ¿Quién es el que va a venir hija? – preguntó Renné, Bella quien se encontraba volteada se giró muy rápido haciendo asustar a Renné

- El padre de Tony, le dije que no viera mamá pero no me hace caso – respondió Bella, soltando un sollozo – ese niño me va a escuchar – añadió Bella desesperada, pensando en los posibles castigos que le podría imponer

- Lo que ese niño necesita saber es la verdad, él no sabe que su padre es un sin vergüenza – anunció Renné, también con lagrimas en los ojos, y quien no estaría así si su hija está desesperada y sin paz desde hace unos buenos años

- ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? – preguntó Renné también desesperada

- Quiero que te inventes algo – respondió Bella mirándola fijamente a los ojos

En la mansión, Alma hablaba con Tanya sobre moda y vestidos, salones de belleza y Rosalie miraba como su hija se convertía en una persona frívola por culpa de su futura cuñada, Dulce regreso de la calle con la misma polera con la que salió

- Quítate esa polera, está totalmente sucia, y no quiero que la vuelvas a usar – anunció Rosalie, quitándole aquella vestimenta

- Me la regaló mi tío Edward – respondió Dulce

- Si que tiene a veces muy malos gustos – respondió su madre

- ¡GRACIAS POR LA PARTE QUE ME TOCA! – gritó Tanya, sentada en el sillón – porque si mi novia tiene mal gusto … -

….

- Bien, de su hermano es un decir, ya que usted administra todo a su antojo – añadió el licenciado que se encontraba sentado frente a Emmett en su estudio – a propósito ya tengo los libros contables por si su hermano quiere controlar – añadió el licenciado

- Perfecto – respondió Emmett – solo que Edward no va a querer verla, la peligrosa es mi cuñadita – añadió entre dientes

- Quédese tranquilo señor Cullen, la señorita Tanya no descubrirá absolutamente nada, soy un maestro maquillando numeritos – Emmett asintió más tranquilo

….

En esos mismos instantes Edward estacionó el auto en frente de la casa de su amigo, y justo salió de la casa Renné, con un papel entre sus manos

- Tony, por favor, llévale este sobre a Phil es muy urgente, lo está esperando – dijo de pronto Renné, nerviosa por conocer al desalmado que arruino la vida de su hija, en esos momentos Edward ya había bajado del auto y se dispuso a poner en el suelo a Tony

- Y… ¿pero y mi amigo? – preguntó una vez ya en el suelo

- ¿Qué no me escuchaste que es urgente? ¿o acaso quieres que Phil se muera? – agregó Renné, Tony salió corriendo en dirección del restaurante, y Edward vio correr a su amigo

- Hola señora que tal, usted debe ser la abuelita de… - pero se vio interrumpido por Renné

- A usted no le interesa quien soy, y a mi menos quien es usted, lárguese de aquí ahora mismo y no vuelva nunca más – gritó Renné, nerviosa y con lagrimas en los ojos, pero Edward estaba completamente paralizado por la reacción de la mujer, ni siquiera se habían presentado formalmente y ya estaba siendo gritado – si usted vuelve a acercarse al niño, lo voy a denunciar a la policía – añadió Renné quitándose un par de lagrimas

- ¿a la policía? – preguntó Edward ahora mas asombrado por lo que había dicho aquella señora – no, no, no, usted se está equivocando –

- Usted acabará preso y usted se vuelve a acercar al niño – volvió a añadir Renné, más nerviosa que antes – ¿o que cree, que le van a creer que el niño es solo su amigo? – preguntó – sabe lo que le hacen a los hombres como usted que no respetan a los niños, ¿LO SABE LO SABE? – preguntó gritando, Edward se quedó mirándola extrañado, por todo lo que le decían, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al asiento piloto de su auto, se subió aún extrañado por la actitud de esa señora y arrancó el coche, Renné se quedó llorando, entrando a su casa

Bella estaba dentro de la casa rondando como león enjaulado mientras Renné explicaba por teléfono a Phil el porqué de la hoja en blanco que le envió, pidiendo que mandara a Tony directamente a la casa

- Ese niño me va a escuchar, me va a escuchar – susurraba Bella aun rondando de un lado para el otro – y esta vez sí lo voy a castigar muy duro – añadió casi gritando, Renné solo veía como es que Bella se transformaba

- Hol… - al instante entró Alice a la casa casi alegre, había visto de nuevo a Jasper, esta vez la molestó aun mas y eso a Alice le gustaba, porque se hacia un poco de rogar y Jasper insistía en darle unas cuantas flores, que al final terminó aceptando, pero ni bien entro a su casa sintió la tensión del ambiente - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, Renné le explicó todo y observó a Bella

- El niño no tiene la culpa Bella – dijo de pronto Alice

- ¡TU NO TE METAS! – gritó Bella en respuesta - ¡LE DIJE QUE ESE HOMBRE ES UN EXTRAÑO Y YO NO QUIERO QUE HABLE CON EXTRAÑOS, PERO QUE HACES! –

- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó esta vez Renné

- ¡COMO QUE QUE HACE! – volvió a gritar Bella - ¡QUE ESTOY LOCA O QUE, VA LE DA EL TELEFONO A ESE SEÑOR Y NO SE CONFORMA NADA MAS CON ESO, LO TRAE A LA CASA! – añadió Bella, al límite de todo lo que pasaba

- ¡BUENO BELLA, CONTROLATE MALDICION! – gritó Alice esta vez – Tony está a punto de llegar a la casa – Renné asintió a su lado

- ¡CONTROLARME! – gritó, arreglándose el cabello - ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ese tipo ahora tiene el número de teléfono de esta casa, va a estar llamando, para molestarme, para torturarme – pero de pronto paró de hablar vio que su madre estaba tocándose a menudo el corazón, Alice giró en sus sitio y se asustó, se acercaron a ella y la sujetaron de ambos lados

- ¿Qué tienes mamá? – preguntó Alice asustada - ¿tienes palpitaciones de nuevo? – preguntó angustiada

- Si, si, pero ya se me pasaran – respondió Renné, Bella se movió en dirección a la cocina para traer un vaso con agua, en ese instante sonó el celular de Alice, quien angustiada contesto a secas

- ¿Alice estas bien? – preguntaron al otro lado, Alice suspiró

- Hola Jasper – respondió – dime que se te ofrece – añadió

- Te quería contar que todavía están buscando a una niñera, pidió a mi cuñada que lo publicara de una vez en los diarios – Alice entrecerró los ojos, olvidándose un momento de su mamá

- ¿Jasper, tienes alguna clase de simpatía por mí? – preguntó Alice con la voz traviesa, Jasper rió al otro lado

- Yo le diría que algo más que una simpatía – respondió con la voz ronca, Alice rió ante tal respuesta

- Entonces me vas a ayudar a que mi hermana consiga este puesto de niñera – añadió Alice, Jasper al otro lado sopesó la situación

- ¿Y cuál sería mi recompensa? – preguntó

- Bueno yo te podría dar un premio – respondió Alice, Jasper al otro lado emocionado sonrió – un premio sorpresa – añadió, y de inmediato colgó, Jasper se quedó mirando el teléfono, definitivamente iba a ayudarla, estaba loco por Alice, y por ella haría cualquier cosa

A unos cuantas cuadras del restaurante donde Bella trabaja, Renné conversaba con Tony sobre el asunto de esta tarde, mientras Bella se terminaba de alistar para ir a su trabajo, Alice colocaba la mesa para la hora de la cena.

En la mansión, Edward jugaba con dulce a la comida, ayudando a cocinar a su sobrina y probando lo que habían preparado en sus recipientes de juguete, Dulce le iba contando que su hermana era mala y que todo lo que ella hacia Alma lo destruía

- Alice ya me voy – anunció Bella – despídeme de mi mamá y lo siento por lo de esta tarde – añadió apenada

- No te preocupes Bella, ¿y no te vas a despedir de tu hijo? – preguntó Alice intrigada, bella negó con la cabeza y salió de la casa, al mismo instante que Tony regresaba corriendo a la sala subiéndose al sofá y cayéndose delante de Alice

- ¿Tía y mi mamá? – preguntó Tony

- Acaba de salir – respondió ella, dejando el boceto que hacia encima de la mesita de centro – pero te dejo un beso – se acercó a Tony y le dio uno muy fuerte en la mejilla

- Pero Alice mi mamá nunca se va sin despedirse de mi – Alice volteó a verlo, y vio como su mamá se acercaba a la sala, escuchando los lamentos de su nieto - ¿Por qué lo hizo abuelita? – preguntó, Renné la vio con angustia y se apresuró a llegar a él

- Porque estaba muy apurada hijito – respondió con una sonrisa – se le hizo muy tarde para ir a trabajar – añadió, y al instante se rió - ¡no te has bañado! – casi gritó, Tony asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza

- Ya me bañe mira tócame el cuello – dijo de pronto acercándose más a su abuelita

- Te mojaste el pelo para que yo pensara que te habías bañado – respondió Renné sacudiendo el pelo del niño – pero mira esas rodillas están sucias y tu cuello – señaló, Tony dirigió su mirada a sus rodillas

- ¿Porque mi mamá se fue sin darme un beso? – volvió a preguntar, Alice se había quedado parada observando la escena, preguntándose cuantas cosas más tenía que pasar con su familia, conteniendo las lagrimas miró a Tony con amor

- Te perdono el baño por hoy en la noche – respondió Renné cambiando de tema, cargándolo a la vez, Tony sonrió un poco, y ambos voltearon a ver a Alice quien sonrió con más ganas

En la mansión Edward se encontraba secándose el pelo con las manos, agitándolo de un lado para el otro mirándose al espejo, pero de pronto recordó la escena con la abuelita de Tony _– si usted vuelve a acercarse al niño, lo voy a denunciar a la policía –_

- Esta loca, está loca – susurraba Edward mirándose al espejo

Mientras tanto en el restaurante Bella no podía cantar ninguna de las canciones que Jake y Seth le ponían, al final se disculpó y salió del escenario, se acercó a la barra para pedir un vaso con agua e intentar calmarse

Mientras tanto en la casa Tony preguntaba una vez más porque su mamá se había ido sin despedirse de él, y haciendo otras preguntas más se quedó dormido, Alice se dirigió a su cuarto llevándose a Tony para dejarlo en su habitación, mientras Renné terminaba de arreglar la mesa y los sillones, tocaron la puerta de la casa, al instante Renné salió para recibir al que tocaba la puerta

- ¿Otra vez usted? – preguntó Renné, viendo al sujeto parado en el marco de su puerta

- Si, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Edward decidido a averiguar lo que pasaba

- No no puede pasar, el niño duerme y es muy tarde ¡OIGA que está haciendo! – gritó Renné, viendo como Edward se auto invitaba a pasar a la casa

- Sentándome en este sillón – respondió él y no me voy a mover de aquí, hasta hablar con la mamá de Tony, Edward estaba totalmente decidido a conocer a la mamá de su amigo, se acomodó muy bien en el sillón y esperó

- ¡SALGA INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI CASA O VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICIA! – gritó Renné

- Quiero hablar con la mamá de Tony – respondió Edward, mirándola a los ojos – o la llama o me voy a pasar aquí toda la noche esperando hablar con ella, usted decide -

* * *

**_¿y ahora que me dicen del capitulo?, les gustó... _**

**_yo tambien espero subir pronto nuevo capitulo, pero toman su tiempo_**

**_estaré subiendo los otros capitulos de mis otras historias_**

**_EL CHICO DE LA CLASE DE ARTE, en especial, que ya lo tengo avanzado, tratare de subir mañana... o al siguiente fin, _**

**_subiré los fines de semana ya que tengo tiempo solo sabado y domingo =D_**

**_LAS ADORO MUCHOOOO!_**

**_gracias por su comprension_**

**_Atte. Amyel_**


	8. Emergencia

_"When laying with you I could stay there, close my eyes, feel you're here forever, you and me together, nothing is better"_

_Set fire to the rain - Adele_

* * *

**_C_****_APITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _Si, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Edward decidido a averiguar lo que pasaba_

- _No, no puede pasar, el niño duerme y es muy tarde ¡OIGA que está haciendo! – gritó Renné, viendo como Edward se auto invitaba a pasar a la casa_

- _Sentándome en este sillón – respondió él y no me voy a mover de aquí, hasta hablar con la mamá de Tony, Edward estaba totalmente decidido a conocer a la mamá de su amigo, se acomodó muy bien en el sillón y esperó_

- _¡SALGA INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI CASA O VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICIA! – gritó Renné_

- _Quiero hablar con la mamá de Tony – respondió Edward, mirándola a los ojos – o la llama o me voy a pasar aquí toda la noche esperando hablar con ella, usted decide -_

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**EMERGENCIA**

* * *

- ¡SALGA INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI CASA O VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICIA! – gritó Renné

- Quiero hablar con la mamá de Tony – respondió Edward, mirándola a los ojos – o la llama o me voy a pasar aquí toda la noche esperando hablar con ella, usted decide –

- No me obligue a ser grosera – advirtió Renné desesperada, poco a poco iba poniéndose nerviosa, sus ojos delataban lo poco paciente que estaba siendo, tener al padre de su nieto en persona y dentro de su casa era lo último que se imaginaba

- Perdón, pero lo está siendo – respondió Edward mirándola fijamente a los ojos – ya me corrió una vez y no sé porque – añadió, y claro, como no iba a preguntarse el porqué todos en esa casa estaban siendo groseros con él si no hacía nada, más que juntarse con Tony claro

- Y por eso cree usted que tiene derecho a entrar a mi casa ¡CON ESA PREPOTENCIA! – gritó por último, los ojos de la madre de Bella estaban con pequeñas lagrimas, a punto de ser derramadas, Edward la miró una vez más, respiró y se tranquilizó

- No – respondió, los brazos que tenia puestos en el espaldar del sillón, los bajó encogiendo sus hombros un poco, como signo de vergüenza – le pido una disculpa tiene razón – añadió, respiró una vez mas y vio como la señora también se tranquilizaba – pero no me voy de aquí hasta hablar con ella – añadió de nuevo, Renné respiró con paciencia y cruzó de brazos, como signo de protección hacia uno mismo, ella tenía que echarlo de la casa sin lugar a dudas pero estaba siendo una tarea difícil

- Pues no podrá – respondió Renné en tono arrogante – mi hija salió y no regresa hasta mañana – añadió, entrecerrando los ojos y respondiendo a la mirada que Edward le dirigía

- Lamento haber sido descortés – añadió él, Renné lo miró con extrañeza, pues no entendía los cambios de ánimo del sujeto que estaba delante de ella, él levantándose del sillón, alisó el pantalón negro que vestía y dobló las mangas de su camisa crema – con permiso – fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la casa, Renné desesperada cerró la puerta ni bien él tipo pisó la calle, se recargó en la madera y suspiró

- Bella no debe enterarse de esta visita – murmuró para sí misma, angustiada y frunciendo el ceño corrió hacia su habitación, implorando a los cielos que la ayudaran a guardar este secreto

Bella en el restaurante cantaba canciones para enamorados empedernidos, que se situaban delante de ella, o juntos en las mesas, cogiéndose de la mano, regalándose besos y abrazos, la canción era perfecta, pero había un problema, ella tenía serios problemas con Cupido, en otras palabras no quería saber nada de amor, y si lo nombraba ahora era solo por trabajo, y no por otra cosa.

Esta cantaba junto a Jacob, quien la miraba de una manera diferente, y es que sabía que Bella era una persona muy fuerte, muy solida, y muy segura de sí misma, la admiraba, y la quería

Jacob la miraba, como si mirara una luz, la única en toda una inmensa oscuridad, pero Bella no se daba cuenta y sonreía al compas de la canción

Bella ayudaba a cantar, cuando ella sonreía Jacob respondió con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, amaba tenerla así, feliz y radiante, pero él lo que no sabía era que Bella todavía seguía atormentada de un pasado, un pasado inseguro, un pasado donde no disfrutó de su juventud, donde sus sueños se convirtieron día y noche en el rostro de ese hombre, atormentándola durante muchos años, y cansada porque ahora aparece de nuevo en su vida, y ella, totalmente desarmada empieza a desesperarse, por el vinculo que crece entre su hijo y aquel tipo.

Terminó de cantar con una sonrisa, el publicó aclamó a la agrupación, Jacob también tenía muy buena voz, y la guitarra de Seth como acompañamiento era fantástico, Bella se retiró del escenario entre vítores y aplausos, dirigiéndose hacia la barra, Phil se encontraba ahí, con un ramo de flores en las manos, Bella llegó y se apoyó en un silla

- ¡Qué bonito! – dijo de pronto Phil con una sonrisa, Bella agradeciendo el gesto, empezó a beber un vaso con agua – sin duda es mejor cada día – pero de pronto comenzó a levantar el ramo de flores y le entregó el presente – estas son para ti – añadió

- Muchas gracias Phil, es usted muy gentil – respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo, pero Phil negó con la cabeza

- No, no me agradezcas a mi – respondió – yo hubiera querido tener esa gentileza, pero no… esas flores no te las envío yo, me las acaba de traer un mensajero y dijo que era para ti – añadió entusiasmado, Bella frunció el ceño y sonrió mucho mas

- Qué raro, es el segundo ramo de flores que recibo hoy – añadió - ¿pero está seguro que son para mí? – más que una respuesta Bella afirmó el hecho de tener el amo de flores en sus manos

- Eso fue lo que dijo el mensajero – respondió Phil

- Pero no tiene tarjeta – respondió Bella con el ceño fruncido

- No – respondió Phil – los enamorados secretos nunca dejan… tarjeta – y al final Phil hizo un guiño con un sonido que hizo reír a Bella, pero de pronto, entre estar mirando las flores, levantó un poco la vista y se dio cuenta que al otro lado de la barra estaba sentado Mike mirándola detenidamente, esto hizo que la sonrisa de Bella se borrara de su rostro

- ¿Sabe que Phil? – preguntó Bella furiosa – regale estas flores a otra persona, yo no quiero saber nada de pretendientes con o sin secretos – añadió, giró en sus sitio y salió del lugar dirigiéndose hacia la calle, Jacob que estaba casi delante de ella se apartó para dejarla pasar, mirando con pesar como es que sus flores son rechazadas, Phil hizo un mueca cuando Jake lo vio, no le quedó de otra más que resignarse

Amaneció en la ciudad, y los pájaros ya cantaban y daban uno que otro silbido, la luz del sol salió, y en la mansión Emmett, Edward y Jasper, se encontraban desayunando, Rosalie aun no bajaba y Carlisle se había retirado temprano al hospital más reconocido de todo Phoenix

- Hay algo que te quería decir sobre James, ya que los vi juntos – dijo de pronto Edward, terminando de desayunar, limpiándose con la servilleta, y cogiendo parte de la bata que poco a poco se abría cerrándolo nuevamente – yo lo dejé de ver porque no es una buena persona, me extraña que ahora sea tu amigo – añadió encogiéndose de hombros, se soltó la bata y se abrió por completo mostrando un pijama de color celeste, Emmett lo observó un poco mas y luego bajó la mirada al ver que su hermano se retiraba, dirigió su mirada al horizonte, y de inmediato se puso a pensar, solo él y James sabían el gran secreto, pero de ellos no saldría nada, eso era seguro

- Buenos días amor – de pronto retumbó la voz de su esposa, ella se acercó y depositó un beso en su mejilla, Emmett tuvo que sonreír, aunque por dentro se matara por encontrar una solución al problema que cada día iba creciendo mas y mas

- Mami, mi abuelita me dijo que mi papá no me quería a mí ni a ti – dijo de pronto Tony, Bella que lo vestía en esos momentos, se quedó tensa, y mirándolo fijamente durante un momento habló

- Bueno, la abuela te dice eso porque ella era la que no quería a tu papá – respondió, desviando la mirada al pequeño polo que doblaba – por eso te habla mal de él – susurró – sabes que, ya no me preguntas nada, yo estoy muy enojada contigo – dijo de pronto Bella, Tony agachó la cabeza apenado

- Pero mami, le prometí a la abuela que ya mas no voy a hablar de eso – respondió Tony levantando la cabeza e imitando a su tía Alice, la mirada de borrego sabia que funcionaria – mami-linda te voy a prometer que nunca más le voy a dar el teléfono a nadie – añadió haciendo gestos con las manos, Bella solo se detuvo a observarlo

- Cuando estoy molesta, no me gusta que me digas mami-linda – respondió peinando el cabello de su hijo, Tony la miró con detenimiento y sonrió un poco

- ¿y mami-bonita? – preguntó, Bella negó con la cabeza aun con el ceño fruncido – ¿y si te hago el conejito me perdonas? – volvió a preguntar

- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que estoy enojada? – preguntó Bella molesta, pero Tony hizo caso omiso y empezó a saltar en la cama, con las manitas en la cabeza simulando las orejas y encogiendo su nariz y su boca, mostrando solo los dientes delanteros

- El conejito quiere un beso – pidió Tony, saltando en la cama y moviendo las manos, Bella quiso sonreír, pero se negó por completo – el conejito quiere un besito, siii – pidió de nuevo con una sonrisa, Bella sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en la nariz

- No – dijo de pronto – me tienes que dar el beso como mamá coneja a hijo conejito – pidió, Bella rió mas y se puso las manos a la cabeza, e imitó el gesto de su hijo, arrugando la nariz y acercándose a él, lo besó en la frente en la nariz y en la mejilla, Bella se alejó y de inmediato lo atrajo hacia ella, abrazándolo muy fuerte y soltando risitas

- Ay Tony – susurró ella abrazando mas fuerte a su hijo

- No puedes ir conmigo al otro establecimiento – gritó Mike en el restaurante

- ¡Pero me prometiste que me ibas a llevar! – gritó Favio corriendo detrás de él

- ¡Te lo dije para que no me siguieras molestando, si estas aburrido te vas a la casa a ver televisión! – añadió el padre molesto señalando la puerta

- ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR EN LA CASA, NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! – añadió gritando mas fuerte el niño

- ¡Pues entonces ayuda a Phil a cocinar! – añadió Mike dándose la vuelta para salir

- ¡PERO TU ME PROMETISTE QUE ME IBAS A LLEVAR Y YO QUIERO IR! – volvió a gritar Favo, Mike suspiró y frunció mas su ceño

- Mira – se agachó y Favo lo miró con temor – mejor te borras de mi vista porque no te soporto llorar como una niñita – añadió señalando con el dedo, Favo se limpió las lagrimas - ¿haber como llora la niñita? – preguntó burlándose de su hijo – ahora resulta que en vez de tener un hijo machito tengo una niñita – añadió levantando el tono de voz

- ¿Por qué no eres bueno como los otros papás? – preguntó Favo aun con lagrimas en los ojos, Mike solo frunció el ceño

- ¡¿Qué? – habló – haber, pregúntale a tu amigo Tony, como lo trataba su papá, pregúntale – desafió Mike, Favo se quedó con la respiración en la garganta

- ¡EL ERA BUENO PERO SE MURIÓ, PERO ERA BUENO! – gritó en respuesta Favo, Mike se rió muy fuerte, y se levantó de su lugar

- Para que sepas ese padre nunca existió – respondió con una sonrisa Mike – ni quiso conocer a Tony, y por eso abandonó a su madre – añadió riéndose con mucha maldad

- ¡MENTIRAS, ERES UN MENTIROSO! – gritó en defensa de su mejor amigo

- ¡A MI NO ME LLAMES MENTIROSO! – gritó Mike levantando el brazo listo para golpearlo, pero por fortuna apareció Phil gritando el nombre de su hijastro, Favo desesperado y aliviado a la vez por salvarse del porrazo que se le venía, corrió en dirección de su abuelo, Mike amenazo a Phil, ya que se metió una vez más en la educación de su hijo, furioso salió del establecimiento y Phil se quedó pensando

El sol seguía poniéndose en el firmamento y todos en sus hogares estaban desayunando, Bella estaba sentada en la mesa frente a Tony, mientras Renné caminaba de un lado para el otro, frunciendo mas el ceño y pensando en el acontecimiento de la pasada noche, la visita del padre de su nieto no era sencillo de olvidar

- Siempre te sales con la tuya – dijo de pronto Bella mirando inquiridoramente a su hijo – contigo nunca me duran los enojos – añadió – promete que te vas a cuidar en el parque y te vas a fijar antes de cruzar la pista – Tony prometió lo que su mamá le estaba pidiendo, llegando ambos a un acuerdo, y saliendo disparado de la casa dejó a madre e hija a solas, poniendo mucho más nerviosa a Renné, esta ultima saliendo de la estancia muy rápido aludiendo que le picaba algo de la ropa que traía puesta

- ¿Puedes ayudarme con la lista de invitados? – preguntó Tanya a Esme que se encontraba sentada leyendo una revista

- ¿Qué invitados? – preguntó Esme pasando de hoja, Rosalie que en esos momentos entraba a la estancia con otras revistas, pasó delante de Tanya y se sentó al lado de Esme

- Esme, prometiste ayudarme con mi fiesta de compromiso – suplicó Tanya sentándose cerca a ellas

- Si claro – respondió Rosalie, cogiendo el folio que estaba encima de la mesa, riéndose por lo que estaba haciendo Esme

- ¿y porque no le diste una patada? – preguntó Tony levantando la mano molesto

- No le puedo pegar a mi papá – respondió su amiguito, ambos sentados en la banca del parque que se encontraba a la vuelta de su casa

- Es cierto – respondió Tony bajando la mirada – pero él tampoco te puede pegar a ti, y lo hizo – añadió molesto, haciéndole entender a su amigo que eso está mal

- Bueno no lo hizo mi abuelo lo frenó – respondió Favo

- El otro día vi en la tele una película que se supone que es de un niño que vive en la calle y que unos papás lo adoptaron y que no era su hijo pero lo querían como su hijo – contó Tony, Favo interesado movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación al final soltando un ligero "ah" – yo le puedo decir a mi mamá que te adopte, para que así durmamos juntos y así ya no te pueda pegar tu papá – añadió con los ojos iluminados

- ¿Y dormimos juntos? – preguntó Favio esbozando una sonrisa genuina, Tony respondió con un si enérgico - ¡Y ESTAMOS TODO EL TIEMPO JUNTOS! – gritó Favio alegrándose por el hecho – ¡Y VAMOS A LA ESCUELA JUNTOS! – dio otro grito, a la que Tony borró la sonrisa

- ¡Ay! – se lamentó - ¡ya la malograste! Porque tenias que hablar de colegio – anunció, pero de pronto oyeron una bocina y un silbido, volteando los dos al mismo tiempo, viendo que era Edward, corrieron en su dirección

- Pero si él piensa que somos amigos, ¿qué tiene de raro que nos vea juntos? – preguntó James haciendo muecas con su mano

- Tiene mucho de raro, no quiero que mi hermano nos vea juntos, ¿está bien? – respondió Emmett, dando un sorbo a su café - ¿ahora qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme? – preguntó Emmett molesto, dejando a un lado la taza de café, James reaccionó temeroso

- La madre de tu sobrino – respondió este último, pero viendo la cara de la persona de su lado, decidió cambiar – la madre de su sobrino, quiere denunciarlo – informó, Emmett se removió inquieto y furioso

- ¿la madre mi sobrino? – preguntó, lo cogió de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro – vuelves a repetir eso y te arrepientes – añadió

- Ok, ok, ok, pero, la muchacha esa se apareció en mi casa y si yo no la freno su hermano la va a pasar muy mal con ella – advirtió, Emmett volvió a tomar otro sorbo

- ¿Cuánto dinero crees que sea necesario para cerrarle la boca? – preguntó, James solo se dispuso a tomar otro sorbo de su bebida

Mientras tanto, Edward los llevó a la pequeña cabaña que querían reconstruir para reunirse como amigos secretos, Edward subió y se encargó de limpiar toda la pequeña casita del árbol, sacó las ramas, cambió las tablas del techo hizo pequeñas ventanas y de vez en cuando sacando su cabeza para hacer muecas a los pequeños.

Al final Edward soltó un "terminamos" y los niños empezaron a saltar de la alegría, Edward se unió a su festejo cargándolos y dándoles vueltas en el mismo sitio, mientras ellos gritaban.

Alice estaba muy apresurada con varios vestidos que estaba diseñando para un futuro matrimonio, quien sabe y porque Tanya era la dueña de los vestidos que Alice estaba diseñando, y habían congeniado tanto que la había invitado a dormir en la mansión esta noche

- Tu casa es maravillosa – dijo de pronto Alice, sacando una pequeña maleta con todas sus cosas, aun necesitaba las medidas de Tanya y quería terminar el trabajo cuanto antes, porque ya tenía más trabajo en su Boutique, que mejor lugar para molestar a Tanya en su propia casa

- Si lo sé, la casa es de mi cuñado – respondió Tanya, haciéndola pasar – mira te presento a Rosalie, Esme, y el troglodita que está bajando es Jasper – Alice se asombró por lo que veía, no sabía que Jasper, vivía aquí, se ruborizó por completo

- ¿Alguien decente a quien presentar? – preguntó Rosalie, acercándose Tanya rodó los ojos – yo soy Rosalie mucho gusto, y la verdad no sé porque hacer migas con ella – añadió, Alice soltó una sonrisa, y ambas se saludaron – ella es Esme – añadió

- Mucho gusto querida – Esme depositó un beso en la mejilla y Tanya se asombró por el efusivo saludo que ella recibía, a ella no la trataban así

- Alice se quedará a dormir – añadió Tanya llamando la atención

- ¿conmigo? – preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa - ¡esa sí que es una sorpresa! – añadió moviendo las manos y riéndose

- No se haga el chistosito – respondió Alice, dando un paso adelante – me quedo a dormir solo por hoy – añadió sonriendo a Tanya quien falsamente le respondió la sonrisa

- ¡Me alegro mucho! – respondió Jasper acercándose a Alice – eso quiere decir que si esta noche no puedo dormir puedo ir a…. –

- Al baño – respondió Alice interrumpiendo su oración – y puede tomar un baño de tina también y así dormir tranquilito, tranquilito – Jasper, se sintió intimidado por la mirada que le daba quedándose callado, Rosalie y Esme rieron mucho, y Tanya, ella solo rodaba los ojos ante la escena, sabía muy bien que toda la familia la odiaba, pero esta escena si era muy injusto, metiéndose al hermano de la rubia a sus bolsillos, ella la haría saber con quién se estaba metiendo

Los niños se encontraron con Dulce y celebraron juntos por el nuevo nombre del club, "La cajita", Favo se hizo amigo de Dulce en ese instante y los tres se abrazaron para saltar juntos; mientras Renné le preparaba un té a Phil y le contaba la historia del padre de su nieto.

- Estuve así – hizo señas con sus dedos para indicar lo cerca que estaba – de contarle que Tony es su hijo – añadió

- No, Bella nunca te lo hubiera perdonado – respondió Phil, asustado por la reacción de Renné, Renné siguió contando la historia, y Phil la miraba cada vez con más ternura, la anhelaba cada día más, y poco a poco moviendo su mano la puso encima del dorso de Renné, ambos sonrieron, y ella tímidamente quitó la mano del lugar.

- ¡Hey! – gritó Jasper, acercándose a Tanya, ella se quedó en su sitio y lo miró mal – trajeron un sobre para ti – añadió dándole la respectiva carta, ella la quitó de sus manos y no dijo nada, Jasper se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que ella la abriera

- Gracias, Jasper, puedes retirarte – añadió, Jasper soltó risas, y fue a buscar a Alice, donde quiera que estuviera, Tanya abrió el sobre y sacó la carta, enojada viendo el remitente, se fue a su habitación y se encerró en ella – te conviene no faltar – susurró mirando en varias direcciones de su habitación, cogió su celular – no me amenaces Mike, no me amenaces – llevó el celular a su oído y esperó

- ¡No Tanya! No es una amenaza, es un consejo, tengo algo muy importante que mostrarte – habló al teléfono, sacudiendo el pequeño CD en sus manos – esperó un poco y quedó callado, pero rió con fuerza – no en un bar no, en el hotel de siempre, y colgó

- Hola, vine a ver un doctor – dijo de pronto Tony a la recepcionista del hospital

- Hola, ¿estás enfermito? – preguntó la recepcionista mirando e3xtrañada al niño

- No – respondió Tony

- Pero este es un hospital, y acá los doctores solo atienden a enfermos – respondió, Tony pensó un poco y luego se lamentó alegando que tenia dolor de estomago

- Muchos dolores de estomago se curan con una inyección – alegó el doctor que estaba revisando una radiografía

- No, ya no me duele – respondió Tony, el doctor se rió y la recepcionista preguntó – ¿Haber niño, porque estás aquí? –

- Vine a ver a mi amigo Edward – respondió Tony, en ese momento Paul se acercó a recepción revisando un folio y levantó la mirada oyendo el nombre de su colega

- ¿estás buscando al doctor Edward? – preguntó inclinándose, Tony asintió con la cabeza – está bien, ven conmigo, te mostrare su consultorio – añadió, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó con Edward, pararon en medio del pasillo y Paul se agachó – mira, él atiende en ese consultorio, pero hoy no tuvo un buen día, entra directamente – añadió, el niño corrió y vio a Edward tumbado en el piso

- Hola – saludo Tony cerrando la puerta – Edward lo miró y respondió al saludo con un tajante Hola - ¿estás durmiendo? – preguntó Tony intrigado, por la posición en la que estaba su amigo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y por sobre todo en el piso, Edward negó con la cabeza y suspiró lentamente – pero estas triste – añadió Tony, echándose junto a él, en la misma posición - ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar Tony

- Estoy muy triste – respondió Edward – hoy tuve que dar una noticia a una mamá – respondió

- ¿estaba enferma? – preguntó Tony

- El hijito está muy enfermo – corrigió Edward, Tony se levantó de su sitio y se sentó en forma india cruzando sus piernas

- Una vez yo me enferme y me salieron dos bolas debajo de las orejas, pero después me curé y mi mami se puso alegre – contó Tony, Edward lo vio y sonrió solo un poco, pero luego su línea se transformo en triste

- Este niño nos e va a curar Tony – respondió Edward soltando un suspiro – ni él ni su mamá, tienen una enfermedad muy grave – terminó por explicar

- ¿y cómo se llama? – preguntó Tony

- SIDA – respondió Edward, volviendo a suspirar, sin ver el rostro del niño

- ¿y es muy malo? – preguntó Tony interesado

- Muy malo – respondió Edward, soltando pequeñas lagrimas, pero de pronto Edward giró en su sitio y se dispuso a descansar de costado con el brazo en la cabeza , Tony viéndolo, se recostó detrás de él en la misma posición, cogiendo la mano de Edward, a la que él respondió apretándosela, quedándose así por minutos

Alice con gusto siguió estudiando el diseño del vestido de Tanya, y con gustó alegó hacer unos cuantos vestidos mas para Rosalie y Esme; Jasper la veía entretenidamente los gestos que hacía, jamás la había tenido muy cerca a él y menos en el lugar donde vivía; Tony consoló a Edward e hizo que este sonriera, Tony prometió que lo visitaría al día siguiente.

- No me gusta que me amenacen – anunció Tanya levantando la voz

- Y a mí no me gusta que me abandonen – respondió Mike cruzado de brazos

- Tu y yo terminamos así es que… - pero Mike la hizo callar

- Cierra tu hermosa boquita – dijo de pronto, acercándose a ella – siéntate, quiero que veas algo muy importante – añadió dejando a su vista un televisor y Mike dándole play con el mando dejó que ella observara las imágenes – ese soy yo, y esa eres tú en la camita – añadió sonriente, Tanya empezó a respirar erráticamente sin demostrar que estaba atrapada en las garras de Mike, él se acercó cuidadosamente y se arrodillo frente a ella – ¿te imaginas si tu novio millonario recibe una copia? – preguntó riéndose, Tanya reaccionó y preparó el golpe que le daría pero Mike fue más rápido y cogió su mano, tratando de calmarla, besando su mano, ambos se quedaron callados

- Justamente estaba diciéndole a Vicky que te llamara para que… bueno quiero encontrar a Edward … - habló James con la boca llena pero Bella lo interrumpió

- Si es una casualidad – anunció ella con furia, mirando como ese hombre comía y hablaba con la boca llena, dando poca importancia al caso – yo también he estado pensando mucho en ese… hombre – añadió con desdén, James en su sitio asintió con la cabeza, mientras tanto Victoria se encontraba temerosa detrás de Bella, cogiéndose las manos y estrujando los dedos

- Bueno, yo puedo hacer que te consiga algún dinero…. – anunció James, sonriente, indicando con las manos que era una gran cantidad, pero Bella se abalanzó contra él

- ¡QUE EL DINERO SE LO META EN EL…! – golpeó la mesa y quedó callada, mirándolo a los ojos, James se asustó un poco pero recobró la compostura - ¡…BOLSILLO! – terminó Bella respirando - ¡quiero verlo! – añadió, acercándose a James hasta sentir su respiración, este ultimo sin poder creérselo la miró frunciendo el ceño, Bella quitó el plátano que tenia James en la mano izquierda y lo tiró – quiero que me consigas una cita, él y yo solamente, cara a cara – James quedó estupefacto, pensando en una posible respuesta, pero no cambió su mirada, aquella mirada de rabia y cólera, mientras Victoria veía la escena, tenía miedo que por lo que estaba haciendo Bella, ella pagara

- Yo no sé si te conviene encontrarte con él – dijo de pronto Vicky, siguiendo a Bella por el camino de regreso a su casa - ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día? – preguntó Vicky angustiada

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bella, mientras ella caminaba y esquivaba los arboles - ¿Qué quiere reclamar ver a su hijo?, No me importa, si ese miserable supiera que tiene un hijo, ya hubiera desaparecido – añadió furiosa, parándose abruptamente en medio de la calle

- Tal vez ya lo sepa, y no quiere desaparecer – contestó Victoria, viéndola a los ojos, Bella la miró fijamente y miles de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza

- Tu sabes algo que yo no sé – la acusó

- ¡NO! – respondió al instante – no sé nada – Victoria hizo un gesto de cogerse la cabeza, cerrando los ojos - ¿pero qué pasa si él sabe que tiene un hijo y quiere ganarse su cariño? – preguntó desviándose del tema

- ¡Lo mato! – respondió Bella totalmente segura

- ¡tú no eres capaz de eso! – respondió Victoria, Bella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente

- Cuando lo tenga en frente, te voy a decir si soy capaz o no – dicho esto se fue, dejando sola a Victoria en medio de la calle

- ¿Cuánto quieres? – preguntó Tanya, mientras movía las piernas dentro del jacuzzi con espuma

- Cuanto… - respondió Mike mirándola fijamente al otro lado del jacuzzi – ¿porque hay que ponerle precio a todo? – preguntó juguetón

- Porque lo tiene – respondió Tanya con una sonrisa - ¿Cuánto? – volvió a preguntar insistiendo

- No mi amor, mi orgullo no tiene precio, a mí nadie me deja – añadió Mike sonriente

- Estoy hablando en serio – jugueteó de nuevo con la pierna Tanya

- Yo también – respondió Mike – te lo voy a poner de esta manera, si yo te tengo, digamos de vez en cuando, tu novio tu futuro marido nunca verá la peliculita – añadió, cogiendo la pierna y acariciándola, quitándole la espuma

Pero de pronto Alice llegó a visitar a su madre, también para avisar que se quedaría en la mansión, y nunca imaginó ver a su madre doblándose de dolor y menos con la mano en el corazón

- ¿Mamá estas bien? – preguntó corriendo Alice, la cogió y la hizo sentar en el sofá más cercano – tranquila, tranquila, siéntate – añadió

- Y justamente por el hecho que quiero a tu hijo muchísimo, te pido que pienses bien, no creo que sea una buena idea un encuentro con Edward – añadió Victoria, todavía detrás de Bella, quien cada vez caminaba más rápido

- Mira, yo no sé si sea bueno o malo, pero estoy decidida, quiero verlo – anunció parándose en el medio de la calle de su casa – ¡y sabes que, tú me vas a ayudar! – añadió, Victoria abrió los ojos, y las manos empezaron a sudarle

- ¡Bella, Bella, mamá, mamá! – gritó Alice, saliendo a la calle

- ¡Mamá que! – respondió Bella

- ¡está mal, no sé que tiene! – añadió Alice, Bella y la ultima corrieron a su casa y Victoria pisándoles los talones – ¡se toca el pecho, le duele! –

La ambulancia llegaba al hospital de esa parte de la ciudad, y justo Bella, Alice y Victoria con Renné, llegaban en un auto que Seth estaba manejando, Alice bajó corriendo y pidió ayuda, consiguiendo una camilla, la llevaron muy rápido al hospital. Una de las tantas emergencias estaba entrando y los doctores ya estaban apurados corriendo por los pasillos, Bella desesperada iba detrás de los camilleros, y Alice detrás de Bella, pero esta última la detuvieron para llenar los datos

- Bella, el médico ya la está atendiendo – dijo Victoria saliendo del pasillo, ella asintió y giró la cabeza para buscar a Alice

- ¿puedes completar los datos?, los nombres ya están puestos el resto falta – añadió Alice asintió preocupada y Bella corrió con Victoria

- Permiso doctor, yo soy … - dijo de pronto Bella, entrando a la habitación, pero de pronto quedó callada, al darse cuenta de la persona a la que le estaba hablando, Edward por educación volteó ni bien escuchó la voz, quitándose el estetoscopio, y también se sorprendió de ver a aquella mujer en su consultorio, jamás se olvidarían de esos ojos

- Si, si, que quería decirme – continuó Edward frunciendo el ceño

- Qué, que,… que – Bella titubeó y tragó en seco

- Esto es lo que querías Bella, ¿no es así? – preguntó Victoria – querías estar frente a frente con él, pues muy bien, ahí lo tienes – añadió, Edward, quien no entendía nada de lo que la amiga pelirroja decía, se quedó mirando de hito en hito, y Bella aun no podía creer que estaba frente al hombre que la destruyó

- ¿Y para que me quería tener frente a frente? – preguntó Edward para cortar el silencio

- Para, para… para – volvió a titubear Bella, de nuevo tragó en seco

- Hija – susurró Renné, esperanzada con que le dijera la verdad

- Para quejarme – respondió Bella de inmediato – como es posible que nos tengan firmando tantos papeles en una emergencia – Edward quien la miraba estupefacto por la respuesta, suspiró mirando aun con una interrogación a la mujer que estaba delante de ella

- A bueno, le recomiendo que presente una queja a la oficina, no va a tener éxito pero… en fin – añadió - ¿la señora es su mamá? – preguntó volteándose para señalar con educación a su paciente

- Si – respondió Bella – ¡NO! – respondió luego, corrigiéndose – es la mamá de ella – señalo a Victoria, quien la miró preguntándose porque, Edward, volvió a mirar a la pelirroja y luego dirigió la vista a la castaña, aun sin creérselo, todavía estaba pensando en lo familiar del rostro

- Tu cara me parece conocida – añadió dirigiéndose a Victoria - ¿no eres la…? –

- La esposa de James – añadió ella, muy rápido

- Claro, claro, claro, acabo de ver a James con mi hermano – respondió sonriente – ¿la señora es tu mamá? – preguntó Edward acordándose donde la había conocido – yo tuve un malentendido con la señora por un niño que…

- Es su hijo – interrumpió Bella señalando de nuevo a su amiga, Victoria, ya no sabía qué hacer, y Edward la miró raro - bueno porque no deja de hablar tanto y porque no nos dice que pasa con mim… con la señora – añadió Bella, con los ojos enrojecidos

- Si estoy hablando tanto, es porque tu mamá – habló dirigiéndose a Victoria – está bien – añadió con una sonrisa, viendo a los ojos de Bella

- y es raro que en mi casa no contesten el teléfono – dijo de pronto Tony, cogiendo su pelota a un costado, Favio jugaba con una llanta escuchándolo – mi abuelita siempre esta – añadió Tony encogiéndose de hombros, preocupado

- seguro fue al mercado – respondió Favio, tratando de calmar a su amigo

- tal vez fue a comprar comida – añadió Tony

- en mi casa nunca hay mucho para comer, porque siempre estamos en el restaurante – dijo de pronto Favo, bajando el tono de su voz

- ¿es como si vivieras ahí verdad? – preguntó Tony

- Si pero no, ahora como estamos de vacaciones, cuando empiece el colegio, voy a hacer la tarea aquí en mi casa solo – respondió Favo bajándose de la llanta, triste y melancólico, Tony vio el estado de ánimo de su amigo

- ¿Y porque no la haces en el restaurante? – preguntó Tony – mi papá no me deja – respondió Favio triste, Tony tiró la pelota a otro lado y se acercó a él - ¿viste que bueno era mi amigo Edward? – preguntó entusiasmado

- Si, y hasta me dijo que también quería ser amigo mío – respondió Favio dando un salto

- Lo bueno de tener un amigo medico, es que te puedes enfermar gratis – añadió Tony riéndose

- Es mejor tener un amigo millonario – discutió Favio, Tony le hizo el gesto para que continuara – para que le pague al médico cuando te enfermes, y cuando este sanote sanote, te compre una televisión grandota, grandota – añadió entusiasmado moviendo las manos cuando describía lo que quería

- Cuando sea grande voy a ser doctor para curar a todos los niños – respondió Tony

- ¿y futbolista? – preguntó Favio agachándose un poco

- Doctor y Futbolista – respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza

- ¡Yo también! – respondió Favio - ¿También vas a ser doctor? – preguntó Tony acercándose a él

- No, Futbolista – respondió éste – ponte de portero – Tony hizo caso y Favio lanzo la pelota, gritando gol ya que Tony no pudo atajarla

Mientras tanto Tanya trataba de deshacerse de Mike, y aun no podía, Mike y sus juegos, todos iban camino a destruirla si es que ella lo dejaba, al final salió de la habitación del hotel, maldiciendo. Victoria recibió una llamada horrible de James, alegando que la quería en su casa para darle de comer, Bella le rogó que se quedara todavía en el hospital por la mentira en la que la había enredado.

- ¿Te puedo hablar de tú? – preguntó Edward en recepción, acercándose lentamente a Bella

- Si claro, usted puede tratarme como quiera – respondió Bella, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos profundos de Edward

- No, si yo te hablo de tu, tu también a mi – respondió Edward con una sonrisa, Bella asintió – necesito pedirte un favor – añadió, Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – yo fui amigo del esposo de Victoria hace mucho tiempo, ya nos distanciamos, y creo que está haciendo negocios con mi hermano –

- ¿y? – preguntó Bella, todavía mirando los ojos del hombre que estaba frente a ella

- Creo que dinero no le falta, necesito que le digas que le compre las medicinas a su suegra – añadió Edward, Bella parpadeó después de mucho tiempo y lo volvió a mirar

- Pero yo no hablo con James – se excusó – y usted sabe, cada familia es un mundo – añadió, ambos mirándose el uno al otro, y Edward mostrando una sonrisa dulce habló

- Mejor me voy a ver los resultados del análisis de sangre – Bella asintió aun en shock – con permiso – ella volvió a asentir y sintió que respiraba de nuevo ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría aguantando la respiración?

Phil en el restaurante colgó el teléfono extrañado porque en la casa de Tony no hubiera nadie, pero al poco rato apareció Alice buscándolo, y contándole de manera muy sutil lo que le había pasado a su abuelita, Tony desesperado hizo que lo llevaran al hospital.

Tanya llegó a la mansión y se fue directamente al despacho de Emmett quien estaba revisando algunos productos que le estaban llegando para ponerlos en stock

- Emmett, un favor, quiero ver los activos de la empresa – pidió, Emmett giró en su silla y la miró con una interrogante – quiero estar más informada – añadió – ya te dije quiero controlar los intereses de mi marido –

- Perfecto – respondió Emmett asintiendo – solo que – se levantó y miró su escritorio – que yo sepa mi hermano está soltero todavía, así que hasta que él no me hable y autorice tu control, no puedo hacer nada – añadió, Tanya lo miró mal – ¿tú me comprendes verdad? -

- Ahora no soy tu mamá – reprochó Renné a Bella, quien estaba parada frente a la camilla – soy la mamá de Victoria –

- Por unos minutos nada mas mamá – pidió Bella, cogiéndola de su brazo y acariciándola, yo no quiero que ese hombre sepa quién soy – añadió mirando a Victoria y a su madre – no lo quiero en mi vida –

- Nunca lo vas a poder borrar de tu vida, Tony es su hijo – respondió Renné enojándola, pero de pronto se escuchó un ruido de la puerta y todas voltearon

- Muy buenas noticias, ya están los resultados de los análisis y ya está usted muy bien, ya se puede ir a su casa – añadió Edward contento, Bella suspiró internamente – pero prométame que se va a tomar las medicinas todos los días – añadió señalándola con un montón de papeles en su mano

- Se lo promete doctor, yo misma me voy a encargar de dársela – respondió Bella, Edward entrecerró los ojos – yo le voy a hablar a Victoria todos los días, para que no se le olvide sus medicinas, voy a conseguir un taxi – Edward asintió y Bella salió corriendo del consultorio donde todos se encontraban, Bella se tomó un respiro en recepción de pero de pronto escuchó la voz de su hijo

- ¡hola mami! – Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, viendo como aquellos ojos grandes de su hijo, se parecían a los ojos del sujeto que estaba con su madre y su amiga en el consultorio, había creado una mentira, y si su hijo veía a aquel tipo, la mentira explotaría, y Bella, ya no sabía qué hacer….

* * *

_**Lo siento por el retraso, pero como veran es larguito.. espero que sigan al tanto.. si no me muero, tratare de actualizar mas seguido solo que cuesta un poquito por la inspiracion...**_

_**cuidense!**_

_**merezco review?**_


	9. Lean Urgente!

lo siento, se que no deberia empezar asi, pero tenia que dejar esta nota si o si, FORMATEARON DE LAPTOP! y estoy a punto de llorar, y encima no guardaron los archivos y si guardaron, guardaron los equivocados...

me da tanta colera...

y yo que queria subir capitulos en esta semana, en todas las historias, y me quede en blanco, por el shock y porque estoy tratando de acordarme si es que tuve la decencia de haber guardado los capitulos escritos en un usb que me olvide en la ciudad donde vivo (estoy de visita en otra ciudad de mi pais)

asi que... lamento darles esta nota, SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO LO JURO... pero al menos dejenme unas dos semanas mas y subire mas capitulos! ...

ojala y los tenga guardados!

Atte. aMyel!


End file.
